My Own Version of Sealed With a Diss
by pinkharts
Summary: Brand new year, brand new start? Not exactly. This year,Massie is determined to have the best year at OCD.But little does she know,a little jealousy,and a little hate,can turn her whole year around unexpectedly,into something she never would have expected
1. Character Introductions

**Massie Block:** Massie is still the leader of the clique. She has won the key (with the help of Claire) and is waiting to see the room. She, of all people, is the most excited, and can't wait to renovate the whole room and have parties there. She has all her plans memorized to make her 8th grade year, the best year ever at OCD. On the first day, Massie and her clique get to see the room. But when a secret gets out, it threatens Massie's position as the leader of the clique, and it also threatens to break up the clique forever!

**Kristen Gregory:** Kristen hears some gossip from Alicia that a Briarwood boy likes her. Because Kristen's family isn't rich, all of her clothes are like hand-me downs. She needs to get clothes that will make her stand out from everyone else. She's even desperate enough to steal clothes from the mall! Her friends are starting to look down at her, and Kristen is growing farther away from her circle of friends. Will she turn into an LBR, or will she regain her spot in the clique?

**Alicia Rivera:** She has gotten a nice tan over the summer from spending all her time at the beach. Now it's back to school, and she thinks that everything is fine with her and Josh. There is an upcoming dance and she wants to ask him to go to the dance with her. But somehow, Josh seems to not like Alicia anymore. Alicia gets suspicious, and she's determined to track down the girl who's stealing Josh away from her.

**Dylan Marvil:** Also hears from Alicia that a boy likes her, and immediately goes on a strict diet. But she takes the dieting way too seriously, and begins to become very skinny and sick.. Her friends are all worried about her, and they beg her to stop dieting, but she ignores them. She's determined to lose at least 25 pounds. She becomes distanced away from her friends, because all she's concentrated about is losing weight. She knows she has to stop soon, before she gets even sicker. .

**Claire Lyons:** Everything is going well with her boyfriend, Cam, until one disastrous date destroys their relationship. Claire becomes angry at Cam and ignores him. Claire starts to go out with Josh, and they seem to be getting along together. Claire starts to fall for Josh, while Cam is heartbroken and wants Claire back. Meanwhile, Alicia has no clue why Josh doesn't like her anymore. Will Claire's relationship with boys become totally ruined or will it become totally awesome?


	2. Ehmagawd!

**Author's Note-** Read and Review! Please give me some suggestions to make my story better! Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

**OCD**

**The Room**

**Tuesday-****3:15 PM**

"Ehmagawd!" exclaimed Massie. The other girls were too stunned to speak. The room was ah-mazing! The walls were adorned with glitter and fancy decorations. There was a mini-bar installed fill with coffee and smoothies. There were also two hot pink couches, a TV, and a stereo. _Oooh, and a mini fridge too! _thought Massie.

"So, what do you think about it?" Skye asked them.

"I luh-v it!" exclaimed Massie.

"I totally heart it." declared Alicia.

"Mmmhm." agreed the other girls.

The girls cautiously walked into the room, careful not to break anything. Massie sat down on one of the couches, looking around, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey, look, there's cookies and ice cream!" shouted Dylan, at the other end of the room.

"I thought you were on a diet." Said Kristen, watching Dylan eat the cookies.

"Not anymore!" exclaimed Dylan, looking very happy.

Claire was walking around the room in awe.

"This is so awesome!" she whispered to herself.

"Well, I know you all would like to stay longer, but we have to go now," Skye told the girls. "besides, you can always come back later."

The girls reluctantly walked out of the room. When everyone was out, Skye locked the door with a satisfying _click_. Skye handed Massie the key.

"The room is now yours, take good care of it."

"Oh I will." assured Massie.

The girls walked down the hall and then went their own separate ways.

"Ehmagawd, isn't this so awesome!" exclaimed Claire.

"Kuh-laire, be calm, don't act like a total klepto! snapped Massie.

For the rest of the day, the five girls walked throughout the school with extreme confidence and happiness. Everybody was wondering what was up with them.

**OCD**

**The Room**

**Wednesday****-****12:35 PM**

The next day, at brunch, the girls all went to the secret room to hang out.

"Do you think we should invite the Briarwood boys over here? asked Claire.

"Claire, are you an old granny? asked Massie.

"Um, no." replied Claire, wondering what Massie was going to say next.

"Then why are you being such a worry-wart?" Massie said. "Yeah, of course we're going to invite the boys over! In fact, I was just about to invite them over." She whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed Derrington. On the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's me, listen, do you and some of your friends wanna come over here right now? Massie asked.

"Um, right now?" Derrington asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah, aren't you up for a little fun and challenge? Massie prompted.

"Ok, we'll be there in five minutes." Derrington said.

"Good," said Massie, "you better be." She then gave him the direction to reach them.

"K, so they're coming over here in 5 minutes." Massie told the girls. Everyone scrambled around to make the things as neat as possible. Then someone knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" asked Massie.

"Block, you didn't tell me the password." Derrington said.

"Yeah, just let us in." said Cam.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Ok, but the password is The Pretty Committee." She opened the door and the boys barged in.

"Sweet, a secret hideout." remarked Josh.

"Yeah, and there's even food and drinks!" exclaimed Cam pointing to the bar and mini-fridge. All the boys immediately ran over to the other side to look.

Massie groaned, "Did you guys come over here just for food?"

"Um, sorta." Derrington, with his mouth full.

"Ew!" squeaked Kristen.

Derrington ran up to the girls, chewing mashed up cookies, showing his mouth to them.

"Aaahh!" the girls screamed, running around the room.

Derrington chased after them, and the other boys started joining in. Everyone was running around, when suddenly, Massie stopped.

"Ehmagawd, what time is it?"

"It's ten o' clock." said Claire, looking at her watch.

"We're going to be late for class!" exclaimed Kristen.

Everyone hustled to get out of the room.

"Go, go, hurry up!" panicked Massie, pushing the boys out.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" asked Derrington, turning around. He grabbed Massie's shoulder and kissed her. Massie completely melted for a second. But then she quickly snapped out of it.

"Wait," she said, pushing Derrington away. "there's no time right now. Maybe later."

"Fine." Derrington sighed.

Massie quickly locked the door, and ran to her next class. She arrived, with thirty seconds to spare.

"Try to be more on-time next time, Massie." said the teacher sternly.

While the teacher was talking, Massie felt her cell phone vibrate. She took it out under her desk. It was a text message from Alicia.

Alicia: What took you so long?

Massie: Nothing

**Massie's Room**

**Same day- 4:23 PM**

When Massie got home, she logged onto her computer, and seeing that no one was on, she decided to hold a meeting. Ten minutes later, all five girls were gathered around in a circle sitting on pillows.

"So, I have an idea," Massie announced, "I'm going to have a party at The Room."

Claire gasped, "Really?"

"No, Claire, I'm not." snapped Massie. "Of course I'm going to have a party!"

"I'm going to assign you each a job." she said.

"Alicia, You're in charge of the decorations."

"Dylan, you're in charge of the food."

"Kristen, you can pass out the invitations once I'm done with them. You also get to choose the music that will be playing at the party."

"Claire, you are going to help me with the invitations."

"Ok, get to work!" commanded Massie.

The girls scrambled to their feet and went to do their job.

"Can I do Ralph Lauren for everything?" asked Alicia.

"Yes, if you want to." Massie answered, slightly exasperated. She knew Alicia was going to ask that question, sooner or later.

"Claire, what do you think of this color and font?" Massie asked.

"It looks good." Claire answered.

After two and a half hours, the girls were finally done with everything. Each girl had a turn to show off what they had done. Massie went first. The invitation looked like this:

**Massie Block**

**and the rest of The Pretty Committee**

**invites YOU to their party at The Room**

**WHEN-Thursday, at 12:30 to 1:15**

**RSVP- Call Claire's cell phone**

**Be There OR Be Out!**

**See you there!**

It was all in hot pink glitter, and in big fancy lettering. The background was a picture of all the girls when they were at the beach. Then it was Alicia's turn to show them what she came up with. She showed them a sketch of what the room would look like. Ralph Lauren was _everywhere._ Next up, Dylan read the list of food that was going to be at the party. There was a whole variety of junk food to healthy food. Massie handed the stack of invitations to Kristen.

"Here, and there's also a list of people to give the invites to." she said.

Kristen took the invites and stuffed it inside her bag. The girls then left Massie's house. Massie talked to her ah-dorable little pug, Bean.

"Bean, I can't wait for the party!"

"Ruff!" answered Bean.


	3. RSVP!

**OCD**

**Soccer Field**

**1:10 PM**

On Wednesday, Kristen passed out the invitations to the boys at soccer practice. She jogged over to the boys and gave them the invitations.

"What's this?" asked Cam.

"It's an invite from us for a party that we're holding at The Room," Kristen replied. "the details are inside."

"Do we need to bring food?" asked Josh.

"No need, we already have that covered."

"Cool, tell Block that we're gonna be there." Derrington said.

"Nuh-uh, you have to call Claire to RSVP." Kristen said, matter of factly.

"Why?" asked Cam.

"Because it says so on the invite."

_Tweet! _The coach blew her whistle.

"Gotta go now, see you guys there!" Kristen said, waving goodbye to them.

"Bye." the boys said.


	4. The Party

**OCD**

**The Room**

**Wednesday- 12:22 P.M.**

On Wednesday, the girls were so excited, they could barely contain their excitement. At lunch, the girls all raced over to The Room.

Alicia was setting up the decorations, while Dylan was setting out the food on the counter. Kristen was connecting her i-pod to the stereo. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"They're right on time!" said Massie. "What's the password?"

"The Ugly Committee!" answered Derrington.

Massie opened the door and smacked Derrington on the arm.

"Just kidding!" said Derrington, laughing hysterically. The other boys were laughing too.

"Next time you say that, you're not getting in!" Massie snapped.

"Ok." said Derrington, trying to look serious, but he bursted out laughing again.

"Is everyone here?" Massie asked Kristen.

"Ya." she answered.

"Good, then let's get this party started!" said Massie, clapping her hands.

Right on cue, the music started to blast.

"Shhhh, not that loud!" Claire said to Massie. "We don't want anyone to hear and catch us."

"Kuh-laire, relax, no one is going to hear us." Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Suit yourself." Claire muttered under her breath. She went over to Cam.

"Hey, havin' fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah! This is so awesome!" Cam answered. "Come on, let's dance!" he said, taking Claire's hand and leading her to an open space.

They started to dance, while everyone else was talking and eating.

"Massie, let's dance too!" suggested Derrington.

"No, I don't really want to right now." Massie said.

"Oh, come on, don't you want to see my dance?" he asked, shaking his butt.

Massie cracked a smile. "Fine."

After Massie and Derrington left, Dyland went up to the remaining people and said, "You guys, let's dance!"

"Sure." Grumbled the boys, who would much rather eat and watch T.V. than dance. The boys shuffled to the dance area and started to dance a little.

When everyone got tired of dancing, they settled down to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, Massie suddenly stood up and said, "This is boring, let's do something else."

"Ok, how about Truth or Dare?" suggested Alicia.

"Sure." Massie agreed.

Everyone got up and sat down on the ground in a circle.

"I'll go first." volunteered Massie. She spun the bottle and it landed on Claire.

"Claire, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Claire said.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"Yes." Claire answered, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Who?" Massie asked, immediately interested.

"That's for another time." Claire quickly said, taking the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Dylan.

"Dylan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. Go stuff your mouth with three chocolate chip cookies." Claire challenged.

Dylan groaned, but obediently went to the counter and got three cookies. After eating the cookies, Dylan spun the bottle. It landed on Josh, and he chose dare.

"Josh, go kiss Alicia for ten seconds."

Alicia's cheeks were turning red. Josh crawled over to Alicia and kissed her on the lips.

"Whooo!" cheered the boys.

When Josh broke away from Alicia, his cheeks were red too. The bottle landed on Cam next.

"Truth or dare?" Josh asked.

"Dare." Cam chose.

"Go outside and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' while running up and down the hallway twice." Josh told him, grinning.

Cam got up and smiled. "No problem."

Cam walked to the door and went outside. Everyone went outside to see Cam sing and run like a fool.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout..." Cam sang.

Everyone bursted into laughter. Even Claire thought it was hilarious. When Cam was done, everyone was clapping and cheering for him.

"Thank you." Cam said, taking a bow.

Everyone went back inside to play more Truth or Dare. They kept on playing until everyone got a turn. Before long, the party was over. Everyone was wiped out from all the laughter and fun.

"Well, I think that party was a success!" Massie said brightly, closing the door as the boys left.

The girls stayed behind to clean up. Then, they all returned to class.


	5. The Disaster

**Massie's House**

**The Backyard**

**Thursday-4:11 PM**

That afternoon, Massie wanted to go shopping. She speed-dialed everyone and had a conference call.

"Is anyone up for some shopping with me today?" she asked.

"I'm in." said Alicia.

"Same." Dylan and Kristen said together.

Massie waited for Claire to answer.

"Sorry, I can't today." Claire finally said.

"Why _nawt_?" Massie asked.

"Because I have plans with Cam."

"Oh, so you're ditching _us _for _Cam_? she asked, feeling outraged.

"Well, I'm not really ditching you guys, I'm just not going with you guys." Claire said.

"Ugh, what's the difference?" Massie scoffed.

"Whatevs, if you're not coming with us, then let's just go right now." said Alicia.

"Ok, see you later, Kuh-laire." Massied said bitterly, snapping her phone shut.

Massie called Issac to pick her friends up and take them to the mall.

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**Thursday-3:18 PM**

Back at the guesthouse, Claire was waiting for Cam to arrive.

_What's taking him so long?_ she wondered. She called Cam's cell phone but it went straight to voice mail.

"Ugh, he better come soon." Claire was beginning to become impatient. Finally after twenty more minutes of waiting, Claire gave up. She logged onto her computer, and sent Cam an e-mail on why he didn't show up for their date.

**The Local Mall**

**Food Court**

**Thursday-3:45 PM**

At the mall, Massie and the rest of the girls were having a lot of fun. They then went to the food court for a break.

Dyland ordered a burger and fries. Kristen ordered a smoothie. Alicia ordered a bagel, while Massie had nothing but water.

"Hey, look at what I can do!" someone exclaimed at a table near them. Massie looked over just in time to see Derrington shove his whole burger into his mouth.

"Ew!" commented Alicia.

"SO immature." Massie rolled her eyes. She said it just loud enough for Derrington to hear.

"Oh yeah?" another voice challenged.

It belonged to Cam.

"Look at this!" He shoved his burger_ and _fries into his mouth.

"Eh" Massie started.

"Ma" Alicia said.

"Gawd!" Kristena and Dylan finished.

"What is _he_ doing here?'" Massie asked.

"I don't know, let's go ask him." Alicia suggested.

They four girls went up to the boys' table.

"Cam, what are _you _doing here?" Massie asked.

"What do you mean, what are you doing here?" Cam asked, looking puzzled. "Am I not suppose to be here?"

"Aren't you suppose to be with Claire right now?" Kristena asked.

Cam's face blanched. "I am?"

"Yeah, Claire said she had plans with you today." Alicia said.

"Claire said she had plans today?" Cam echoed dumbly.

"That's why she didn't come shopping with us today."

"Shoot," Cam explained, smacking his forehead. "I totally forgot!"

"Ah-bviously." Massie smirked.

"Do you know where she is right now?" he asked desperately.

"Probably back at the guesthouse."

"Thanks, see you guys later!" Cam called, already halfway to the exit doors.

"Poor Cam, he forgot about his date." Kristen said.

"No, poor Claire, she's probably angry and sad that Cam didn't show up." Alicia corrected.

"No, poor-"

"E-nuff!" Massie interuppted.

"Block, do you wanna come eat with us?" Derrington invited.

"No thanks."

After seeing what Derrington had done with his burger, Massie had lost her appetite. But she did sit down with the boys and chat with them. After their break, they went back to shopping.

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**Thursday-4:07 PM**

Back at the guesthouse, Claire was lying on her bed, too depressed to do anything. She heard a screech from outside. She went to her window to see what had caused the noise. She looked outisde and saw Cam taking off his helmet, looking frantic.

_What's he doing here now? He should have came thirty minutes ago._ Claire thought to herself.

He had ridden his bike over to Claire's house. She heard Cam running up the stairs to Claire's bedroom. He knocked, "Claire, open up please!"

"What do you want?" Claire asked, not opening the door yet.

"Please, just open, I can explain!" Cam called through the door.

"Explain, EXPLAIN?!?!?" Claire exploded. "Yeah, you better explain why you didn't show up for our date!"

"Listen, I'm really sorry!" Cam apologized.

"I waited for half an hour!"

Tears were threatening to fall nto her face. Her doorknob jiggled.

"Cam, there's no use trying to open my door." Claire told him.

"Then you open it." Cam begged her.

"I can't, I _forgot_, " Claire said, "I _forgot_ how to open the door." "Sorry." Claire said, not feeling sorry for Cam at all.

"Claire, I'm serious, that's different." Cam said.

"No, how is it different? We both _forgot _to do something."

"Claire, open this door right now, or else I'll leave." Cam threatened.

"Fine, leave. In fact, why don't we take a break from eachother, since you can't even remember our date." Claire said angrily. She had never felt this mad before.

"Fine, see you later." Cam said, sounding angry too. He stomped down the stairs, and quickly rode away on his bike.

Claire threw herself onto her bed once more. The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. _Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Cam have just remembered our date? _Claire thought bitterly. Claire looked at her watch, it was almost dinner time. Claire dragged herself downstairs and slid into the chair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Claire's mom asked her, seeing Claire's expression.

"Nothing." Claire mumbled. She picked at her food the whole time. After dinner, Claire went upstairs to her bedroom without a word. She took the picture of Cam on her drawer and put it inside her desk. She got rid of everything that reminded her of him. Finally satisfied, she went to bed, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.


	6. Does Claire Have a New Beau?

**OCD**

**The Front Yard**

**Friday- 8:23 AM**

The next day at school, Massie and the girls were extra nice to Claire.

"Did you guys find out?" she asked miserably.

"Find out about what?!?!" Massie asked, immediately interested.

"About Cam and I taking a break from each other."

"Ehmagawd! No way! You guys broke up?"Massie asked.

"No! Like I said, we're just taking a break from each other."

"Oh."

"Cam and I got into a fight yesterday. I got so angry at him that I said to take a break from each other, and he agreed." Claire explained to them.

"Ehmagawd! I feel so bad for you." Alicia sympathized.

"Whatever, I'm just going to forget about it."

"To make you feel better, I'll treat you to a spa day today after school!" Massie offered.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"No prob." Massie beamed.

As Claire was at her locker, she saw Cam walking by. She was tempted to say hello to him even though they were mad at each other. Cam glanced up right then and looked straight at Claire. Claire held her breath. _Should I say something to him?_ But before she could do anything, Cam stopped looking at her and went to talk with his friends. She stayed near them, trying to hear their conversation. She hid behind a wall.

"Hey, I heard that you and Claire broke up." Josh said.

"What?" Claire whispered to herself. She slapped her forehead silently. Apparently, the girls still didn't know the difference between breaking up and taking a break from each other.

"What? Who told you that? Claire?" Cam demanded.

"No dude, chill, it was Alicia." Derrington said.

_Of course. Typical Alicia, always the Gossip Girl._ Claire thought, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, we didn't break up, we're just taking a break from each other."

"Um, what's the difference?" Josh asked.

_Oh my god, the boys are just like Massie and the girls. They don't know the difference between the two things. _Claire thought.

"Never mind." Cam sighed.

"Well, would you mind if I asked Claire out?" Josh asked quietly.

_What?!?! Josh wants to ask me out?!?! I thought he liked Alicia. _Claire's heart was pounding.

"What? NO!" Cam shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because we didn't break up!"

"So? You guys aren't exactly together either." Josh pointed out.

"But..Still..." Cam said, at a loss for words.

Claire felt happy, surprised, and sat at the same time. She couldn't believe that Josh wanted to ask her out. But she was sad that Cam wouldn't let Josh do it. _It doesn't matter, Cam's not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want to do._ If Josh ever asked her out, she would say yes.

Sure enough, at lunch, Josh went up to Claire and pulled her aside from Massie and the girls.

"Hey, do you wanna go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry, I have plans with Massie today after school. But how about tomorrow?" she said.

"Sure! I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"Great! See you later!" Claire said, waving goodbye to him.

"What did Josh want?" Massie asked Claire, once she sat down in her seat.

"He asked me out for tomorrow night!" Claire squealed.

"Ehmagawd! You can't!" Massie ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because that's Alicia's boyfriend!" Massie reminded her.

"Really? I thought they weren't together."

"Well, they aren't, but they practically are."

"But I can't change my mind, I already said yes!" Claire said.

"Ugh, fine. Just go on this _one _date. Then you can never ever do it again, ok?" Massie asked.

"Ok." Claire sadly agreed.

Just then, Alicia got back from the bathroom.

"Hey, what did I miss?" she asked.

"Um, nothing." Claire said, not wanting Alicia to find out about her date with Josh.

"Claire is going out with Josh." Dylan blurted out.

_Thanks a lot, Dylan._ Claire thought.

"WHAT?!?" Alicia screeched.

"Um, not-not really, it's just one little date." Claire said desperately trying to make it sound like not a big deal.

"A date?" Alicia screeched again.

Claire didn't know what to say next. Luckily, Massie came to the rescue.

"Alicia," she snapped, "chill out, will ya? I told Claire that this is the only date she can have with him because she already said yes. So no one will steal Josh from you."

"Good." Alicia said, glowering at Claire.

Claire sighed a breath of relief. She was glad that Alicia hadn't gone totally crazy. She wondered how Cam would react if he found out about her date.

"You did what?" Cam's voice echoed loudly throughout the whole cafeteria. Claire turned around. Cam's face was turning red.

_Uh-oh._ Claire thought as Cam got up from his seat, and walked towards Claire.

"Claire, did Josh ask you out on a date?" he asked roughly.

"Yes." Claire answered quietly.

"Why did you agree to that?"

"Why do you care?" she retorted._ It's none of his business!_ She was beginning to get angry.

"Because you're my girlfr-." Cam broke off.

"I'm your girlfriend? I thought I wasn't anymore. Remember?" Claire reminded him. Cam was speechless. "So, it's none of your business if I go out on dates with other people." she said. She threw Cam a glare, and turned back around. Cam walked back to his table, looking heartroken.

"Way to go, Claire! Way to show him who's boss." Massie complimented.

"Thanks." Claire said, not feeling too happy. She knew she should feel happy, but somehow, she felt kinda bad for Cam. He looked so sad when Claire dissed him. _Oh well, what's done is done._ she thought. She decided to just forget about the whole situation.

**Downtown**

**Spa Heaven**

**Same day- 3:34 PM**

After school, Claire climbed into Massie's Land Rover with the rest of the girls. Issac drove them to the hottest spa in town. The girls filed into the shop. Amy, the owner, went up to Massie and hugged her.

"Ah, Massie, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Amy!" Massie greeted her.

"Come, let's get you girls started immediately." She said.

"Thanks." Massie said.

The five girls all laid down simultaneously into the relaxing chairs. Five women went to each girl to do their manicure and pedicure.

"So, I heard that Dan is interested in you Dylan." Alicia casually said.

"Ehmagawd, really? How do you know?" Dylan squealed.

"I have my sources." Alicia winked.

"Oooh, big deal." Massie rolled her eyes.

Dylan looked a little hurt.

"Whatev, any more news?" asked Kristen.

"Nope." said Alicia.

"So, Claire, do you think you and Cam will ever get back together?" Massie asked.

"I don't know. Cam really pissed me off that night." Claire replied.

"So? That was just one little fight. Derrington and I have had, like, billions of fights." Massie scoffed. Well, that was kind of a lie, they really only had a few fights. But who would know the difference?

"Miss, which could color would you like first?" the lady asked her. She held up five bottles of nail polish. After looking at them for a while, Massie said, "Ugh, these colors are all so bland, do you have any bold, sexy red?"

"Certainly, miss."

"Good, I want that and I also want black for my French manicure."

"Of course, I'll be right back." said the lady.

When the lady left, Massie turned back to the group. "So, don't sweat it. I bet Cam is missing you right now." she said to Claire.

"Maybe." Claire said softly.

When everyone got their one hundred-fifty dollar manicure and pedicure, the girls settled down into the massaging chairs. The ladies put on cool cucumbers on the girls, and they also put relaxing cream onto their faces.

"Ah." Massie sighed. "Claire, are you having a good time?"

"Ya, I'm totally enjoying this." Claire answered. All this massaging had really relaxed her.

"Good." Massie said.

"Mmmm, "Dylan said, "these cucumbers taste pretty good." She took a piece of cucumber off her eye and ate it.

"Ew!" Alicia screamed.

"You're so gross, Dylan." Massie rolled her eyes.

"What?" Dylan sat up in her chair, looking at the four girls innocently.

Half an hour more of massaging, the girls left the spa, completely satisfied, with new energy in them.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed.

"What?" Claire asked.

"We totally have to shop for a new outfit for your date with Josh."

"Oh, ok." Issac drove them to the local mall. They first went to Coach to get a new purse and wallet. Then, they went to Marc Jacobs to browse around. The girls went to almost all the stores to find Claire the perfect outfit.

**Massie's House**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Same day- 6:56 PM**

At Massie's house, the girls waited as Claire went into Massie's bathroom to change into her new clothes. The girls gasped as Claire walked out. Claire was wearing Hollister layered tank tops, a denim skirt with black leggings by American Eagle, and black semi-high heels by Marc Jacobs. That was all completed with pink hoop earring and a pink Coach purse with a matching wallet.

"Rate me." Claire said.

"9.7" Massie said. The girls gasped. That was the closet rating any of the girls had gotten, closest to Massie's 9.9.

"Really?" Claire asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, you deserve it. But remember, this is the only time you'll get that rating."

"Ok." Claire said. She changed back into her normal clothes. She couldn't wait for Josh to see her in the new outfit. She thought about him. He was definitely a HART boy. (Hawt, Alpha, Rich, Toned.) He was also smart, nice and funny. Maybe he was the perfect guy for her. Well, she would find out tomorrow after their date.


	7. Preparation For The Date

**The Guesthouse**

**The Kitchen**

**7:55 AM**

The next morning, Claire excitedly got ready and ate her breakfast. Massie had told Claire to put her date outfit in a bag, and to put it inside her backpack. After school, Claire could change into the outfit for her date. Claire's cell phone vibrated in her jeans.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Claire, it's Josh."

"Hey Josh!" Claire said.

"So, I was wondering, do you wanna see a movie with me tonight?"

"Sure, what movie?" she asked.

"How about Transformers?" he suggested.

"Sure!"

"Cool, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye!" Claire said.

Claire took the bag and her backpack and left the house. In the car, Claire was getting nervous. What if the date was disasturous? What if the date was totally awkward?

"Claire, CLAIRE!!" Massie said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Claire said.

"Claire, are you ok?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous." she said.

"About what?"

"About my date."

"Why? You shouldn't be, everything is going to be perfect!" Massie assured her.

"I hope so." Claire muttered, as they arrived at school. As Claire got out, she saw Josh with his friends. He saw her and waved to her. Claire smiled and waved back to him.

"See?" Massie nudged Claire, "I told you everything was going to be perfect."

Claire smiled.

**OCD**

**Math Class**

**2:57 PM**

Throughout school, Claire was waiting for school to end. Finally, the last bell rang. Claire raced out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. She changed into her outfit and checked her reflection in the mirror once more. Satisfied, Claire left the bathroom, but only to be pulled back in by Massie.

"You need some make up." Massie said.

"I do?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you can't go on a date barefaced." Alicia said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, let me see, turn you face towards me, Claire." Massie commanded. "Kristen, go look inside my backpack, and get my make up bag."

"Is it this one?" Kristen asked, holding up a black Sephora bag.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Do I really need make up?" Claire asked.

"Of course!" all four girls said together. Massie took out a bronze colored container.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

"It's foundation, to cover up all your pores and stuff like that." Alicia explained.

"Oh."

Massie took out a thick brush and dabbed some of the foundation onto Claire's cheeks and forehead. "Now, for your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Claire asked. People had always complimented her on her eyes. Before Massie could answer, two girls barged into the bathroom.

"Excuuuuuse me, no one is allowed in here right now." Massie snapped.

"But-" one girl said.

"No buts, OUT!" Massie said, shooing them away.

The girls grumbled as they walked out the door.

"Anyways, back to your eyes." Massie said. "There's nothing wrong with your eyes, I'm just making them prettier." Massie brushed on some purple eye shadow. Then she put purple eye liner on Claire.

"Look at the mirror." Massie told Claire.

"Wow." Claire said. Her eyes now looked bigger and brighter.

"Now, for mascara." Massie brushed on black mascara onto Claire's eye lashes. Massie then added some pink blush onto Claire's cheeks to highlight them.

"Now, for the finishing touch." Massie said. She took out her Strawberry Glossip Girl and applied it onto Claire's lips. "Smack your lips." she commanded.

Claire smacked her lips.

"Ehmagawd, Claire your hair is so frizzy, we need to straighten it out. Anyone got a straightener in their bag? I forgot mine at home." Massie said.

"I have one." Alicia said, holding up her blue hair straightener.

Massie took it and plugged it in. In less than five minutes, Claire's hair was perfectly straight and glossy. Massie sprayed some perfume on Claire, and sprinkled some glitter onto Claire's eyelids.

"Perfect! You're all set to go! Take a look at yourself in the mirror." she said.

Claire turned around and gasped. The person she was completely different from the old Claire. The new Claire looked much more confident and mature now.

"Oooh, all the boys will like you!" Kristen said.

"Except Derrington." snapped Massie.

"And Dan!" Dylan said.

"And...Josh." Alicia said, uncertainly.

"Ugh, why am I the only girl without a boy?" Kristen grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll have one soon." Massie sympathized.

"Whatever." muttered Kristen.

"Go find Josh now and show him the new you!" Massie said.

"Ok, wish me luck!" Claire winked, waving goodbye to them.


	8. The Date

**OCD**

**Soccer Field**

**3:18 PM**

Claire walked down the hall and out of the school. She found Josh at the soccer field with his friends practicing.

"Hey Josh!" Claire called out, waving to him.

Josh looked up and did a double take. He nearly tripped over the soccer ball. The boys whistled.

"Hey Claire. Wow, you look really nice." he commented.

"Thanks." Claire blushed. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let me shower and change. You can come to my house and wait there if you want to." he said.

"Ok." she said.

"See you guys later." Josh said to the boys.

"Bye." Claire said to them.

Claire followed Josh to his bike.

"Here, get on and hold onto me." he directed.

Claire got onto the bike and put her arms around Joshs waist tentatively. As they were riding, they passed Massie and the girls. Claire grinned and gave them a thumbs up sign. She couldn't wait to get to Josh's house.

**Josh's Mansion**

**Front Yard**

**4:23 PM**

"Ok, we're here." Josh stopped in front of a large mansion with huge garden and fountain.

"Wow, your house is ah-mazing." Claire complimented.

"Thanks."

They walked through the front doors and inside, the furniture and decorations were much more amazing. Josh led Claire up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was really clean and neat. That wasn't the way Claire expected Josh's room to be.

"You can watch T.V. while you wait, or you can go on the computer." Josh said.

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be back soon." he said, grabbing a bunch of clothes and shutting the door behind him as he left.

Claire looked around the room more closely. There was a bookcase in the corner, his desk in the middle, his closet on the right side, and his T.V. in the other corner. Claire looked at his nightstand. It had pictures of Josh at his soccer games. She glanced down, and saw a notebook peeking out from a drawer. It said 'Josh's Private Journal.'

_Wow, I never knew that josh kept a private journal._ she thought to herself. Claire had a big urge too look inside to see what he wrote. _I can't, what if Josh catches me?_ Finally, she couldn't resist any longer. She took it out carefully and looked inside just to take a peek. She randomly flipped to an entry. It was on the day of the party that they held at The Room. It was very long and detailed. Claire read the entry.

**Geez, I don't know why everyone thinks I like Alicia. I mean, sure, she's pretty and all that, but she doesn't have a great personality. And, no offense, but she's not that smart either. I like Claire, she's funny and smart. She's the right girl for me. Too bad she's with Cam, otherwise I would want her to be my girlfriend. She's not like Massie, who can be really snobby and mean sometimes. Today, Dylan dared me to kiss Alicia. It was kinda annoying, because everyone assumes that just because Alicia likes me, then I like her too.**

"Ehmagawd!" I can't believe the things he said about Massie, Alicia and I." Claire exclaimed. She heard the shower turn off.

"Uh-oh." Claire quickly closed the notebook, and put it back inside the drawer. Claire turned on the T.V. and watch a show.

Moments later, Josh emerged into the room. He was wearing a green T-shirt with brown cargo pants and Vans. He looked so ah-dorable with his wet hair.

"Let's go." he said.

Claire turned off the T.V. and asked, "How are we going to get there? It's too far away to bike or walk."

"Don't worry, my driver, Sean, will take us there." Josh said.

"Cool." It seemed to Claire that everybody that was rich, had a driver.

Josh called Sean on his cell phone, and minutes later, Sean was waiting outside in the front.

"Hello Josh, who's this young lady?" Sean asked.

"Hey Sean, this is Claire, my date for tonight." he said.

"Hello Claire."

"Hi Sean." she said, getting into the car.

The car ride there was pleasant. Sean asked Claire some questions about her family and school., and Claire asked Sean some questions in return.

When they got there, Sean got out and opened the door for Claire.

"Thanks." she said.

Sean smiled, "You're welcome. Have a nice time!"

Josh bought the tickets, and they got some popcorn and candy. They sat in the front row and waited for the movie to start. A few minutes later, the movie finally started. Claire reached into her candy bag and took out a piece of candy. It was a gummy bear. It reminded Claire of Cam for a second. Claire shook her head, clearing the thought. She was on a date with Josh, and she wasn't going to let Cam ruin it.

Josh then put his arm around Claire's shoulder. Claire blushed in the dark. Two hours later, the movie ended. Claire got up and stretched.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Josh asked her.

"Um, not really. All the popcorn and candy made me full." she answered.

"Yeah, me too. Do you wanna go get some ice cream though?"

"Sure."

They exited the theater, and Sean was waiting for them in the front. Claire and Josh climbed into the car.

"Did you guys have a good time?" he asked.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Good, where to next, Josh?" Sean asked.

"Coldstone's."

"Ok." Sean said, starting the engine.

**Downtown**

**Coldestone's**

**7:33 PM**

They went to Coldstone's to get their ice cream.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Strawberry."

"Ok, I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip " Josh told the cashier.

They got their ice-cream and sat down at a table. They chatted about many things. Claire's cell phone suddenly rang.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

That was the ringtone Massie had programmed on Claire's phone.

"Sorry." she said, taking out her phone from her purse.

"It's ok." Josh said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, it's me." Cam said.

"Cam?" Claire said in disbelief. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you?" he said.

Claire saw Josh look up in surprise from his ice-cream.

"Right now isn't a good time, I'm on my date with Josh right now."

"But-"

"Not now." Claire cut him off. "Bye." she said, shutting her phone.

"What did Cam want?" Josh asked.

"He wanted to talk about something."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I told him that we could talk later." Claire said.

"Oh."

"Anyways, what were we talking about?" she asked him.

"About the upcoming dance at school." he reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." she said, biting her bottom lip.

Josh's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

"Great!" Claire exclaimed, relief flooding through her. She didn't want to be dateless for the dance.

Josh looked at his watch. It was getting late.

"You want to head back now?" he asked.

Claire looked down at her watch, it was ten o'clock already. She had no idea they had spent about two and a half hours here. Time passed by so fast. "Yeah, my parents will freak out if I don't get back soon." she said.

Claire and Josh got up and left Coldstone's.

**Guesthouse**

**Front Door**

**10:09 PM**

Luckily, Claire didn't live too far away from Coldstone's. In less than 10 minutes, she arrived at the guesthouse. Josh got out and walked Claire to the front door.

"Thanks for tonight." Claire said. "I had such a good time."

"No problem. Me too." Josh said.

They were standing really close to each other. Josh leaned in slowly and kissed Claire on the lips. Claire completely melted. The kiss seemed to last forever. When Josh finally pulled away, he had some lip gloss on his mouth.

Claire giggled, and pointed to his lip.

"What?" he asked, wiping his lip on his arm.

"You have lip gloss on you." she informed him.

Josh looked down at his arm and laughed. "Oh well."

"Claire, is that you?" a kid's voice said.

Claire turned around and saw her little ah-nnoying brother, Todd, peeking out from behind the window.

Claire quickly withdrew herself from Cam.

"Ooooh, were you guys kissing? Who's that? Where's Cam?" Todd asked, asking question after question.

"None of your business, go away Todd." Claire told him.

Todd groaned, but obeyed her. Claire turned back around.

"I should really go now." she said.

"Yeah, you should." Josh said, laughing.

"Thanks again." she said. "See you on Monday."

"Bye." Josh said.

"Bye." Claire said, waving goodbye to him.

"Wait." Josh said.

Josh grabbed Claire and turned Claire around and kissed her on the lips once more.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Josh said, blushing.

Claire giggled, "It's ok. Maybe you should do it more often."

Josh laughed, "Yeah, maybe I should. See you later."

"Bye." Claire said.

Claire opened the front door and happily walked into the living room.

"Hey, I'm back" she called out to her parents cheerfully.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Todd asked, looking strangely at Claire. "A few days ago, you were so sad and gloomy. Now you're all happy and chirpy. I don't get girls."

Claire ignored her brother and went upstairs to take a bath. 25 minutes later, Claire got out of her bathroom, dressed in her pajamas. She walked down the hallway into her room. Having no one to talk to on the computer, Claire decided to take a short nap.


	9. Operation Derrick

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**10:23 PM**

Claire woke up about twenty minutes later. She logged back onto her computer and saw that Massie was on. Completely oblivious to the little note on the bottoms of her screen that said: **NEW E-MAIL FROM CAM**, she IMed Massie.

**Clairebear:**** OMG! I had the best time ever!**

**Massiekur: wat do u want?**

**Clairebear: um, nothing. I thought u wanted me to tell u how the date went**

**Massiekur: ugh, not rite now. I'm having my own boy trouble.**

**Clairebear: wat happened?**

**Massiekur: I found out that Derrick cheated on me!!!!!!!!!!**

**Clairebear: OMG, no way! With who?**

Massie never called Derrington, Derrick, unless she was really pissed at him. Claire's cell phone suddenly virbrated.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"It was that stupid, back-stabbing bee-yatch, Olivia!" Massie screamed.

By her voice, Claire could tell that Massie was really furious.

"How did you find out?" Claire asked.

"Well, Alicia was in the park yesterday, doing her science nature project, and she saw Derrick and Olivia holding hands while they were walking!"

"Oh, well-"

"I am SO going to break up with him on Monday in front of the whole school!" Massie interrupted.

"Ya, and-"

"He's going to regret ever cheating on me!" Massie interrupted again. Massie seemed too angry to stop talking.

"Hold on, I'm going to call everyone else and have a conference."

Two minutes later, all four girls were waiting for Massie to start ranting again.

"I just don't get it! What does Derrick see in that LBR? All she does it just copy us and tries to be popular."

"She's not even that pretty." Dylan said, trying to make Massie feel better.

"Exactly! Unless Derrick thinks Olivia _is _attractive." Massie grimaced.

"Don't worry. We'll think of some plans to get revenge on Derrington." Alicia assured.

"Great! Operation Derrick starts tomorrow!" Massie snapped her phone shut.

"Done, done and done!" she whispered to herself.


	10. Shopping for Boys and Clothes

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**8:00 AM**

The next morning, all the girls met in Massie's room at 8:00 sharp.

"Guess what?" Alicia said, bursting into the room. "This is worth 10 gossip points!"

"What is it?" Kristen asked.

"You know Kyle, the hawt, tall blonde guy on the football team?" Alicia asked.

"Um, no." all the girls replied.

"Well, I heard that he likes Kristen."

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen leapt out of her seat.

"What does he look like?" Massie asked.

"Here, let me show you."

Alicia went to the computer and logged onto MySpace. She typed in 'Kyle Robinson' and about one-hundred and twenty five searches popped up. Alicia scrolled down, and finally clicked on a picture of a tall, tan blonde guy holding a football.

"Wow, look at the muscles in his arms." Dylan remarked. He was definitely good looking.

"Oooh, he's totally mine!" Kristen squealed. "Now I'm not the only girl without a boy!"

"Yeah, but I am." grumbled Massie.

"Hey, can you guys take me to the mall to buy new clothes today?" Kristen asked.

"Sure! Anything to get my mind off of Derrick." Massie said. She secretly also wanted to go boy hunting at the mall.

"Oh ya, me too. Too impress Dan." said Dylan.

**The Mall**

**Abercrombie**

**9:55PM**

The girls went to the mall. Kristen had already picked out all of her clothes. She was going to buy twenty new T-shirts and pants. Meanwhile, Dylan was having a hard time getting into her clothes at Abercrombie.

"Alicia, did you get me a size 1 or 3?" Dylan called out to Alicia.

"I gave you a size 3. Why?" Alicia responded.

"I can't button up my pants!" Dylan said.

"Oh, do you want me to get you a size 5 then?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Alicia later returned with a size 5 pair of jeans. She threw it over into the changing room.

"Hey! Who threw that?" a boy's voice asked inside the changing room.

The guy came out and looked around.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen whispered to Alicia, "That's Kyle!"

"Ehmagawd, you're right." Alicia said.

Kyle looked like he had just stepped out of an Abercrombie catalog.

"Oh, sorry!" Alicia apologized to him.

Kyle looked at Alicia and smiled. "Oh, it's ok."

"Hey! Where are my pants?" Dylan asked, bursting out of the changing room, only half dressed.

"Oh, here." Kyle said, handing the jeans to Dylan.

"Why do _you_ have my jeans?" Dylan asked. Her cheeks were turning red.

"Oh, Alicia accidentally threw them into Kyle's changing room." Kristen explained.

"Oh, hey Kristen." Kyle said, flashing Kristen a stunning Hollywood smile.

Kristen blushed., "Hey Kyle."

"I gotta get going now, see you guys later!" he said, waving goodbye to the girls.

"Ehmagawd!" Kyle is so much hotter in real life!" Kristen squealed.

"Ugh, I'm so fat. I'm going on a diet ah-mmediately." Dylan declared.

"Dylan, you're nawt fat at all." Claire assured her.

"Yes, I am." Dylan said.

"Hey, is everyone done shopping?" Massie asked, coming up to the girls.

The girls nodded. Massie carried the huge bundle of clothes to the cash register.

"That will be $502. 83." the cashier said in a rude tone.

Massie whipped out her platinum VISA credit card, and handed the cashier the card.

"Thank You! Have a nice day!" the cashier said suddenly in a friendly voice.

Massie smirked.

It was near lunch time when the girls left Abercrombie, so the girls decided to go the food court.

"Dylan, what do you want?" Massie asked.

"Nothing, I'm on a diet." she answered

"Oh, come awn, you have to eat _something_." Massie said.

"Fine, I'll have water." Dylan sighed.

"That's not food!" Alicia said.

"Fine, I'll have bread. Happy?" she rolled her eyes.

"A little." Massie said.

The rest of the girls ordered sandwiches and smoothies.

After that, the girls did a little more of shopping. Massie left the mall empty handed. She didn't need any more new clothes. What she needed was a new boyfriend. Unfortunately, Massie didn't find any boys worthy and good enough at the mall.

After the mall, the girls stopped at the local grocery store to get some supplies for Operation Derrick.

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**5:44 PM**

Back at home, Massie was getting ready for Phase One of the attack.

"This is going to be so good!" Massie said to herself.

The plan was absolutely flawless. To occupy her time, she went on the computer and did some homework. After that, it was dinner time. When she was done eating, Massie went upstairs to her bedroom and took a shower. She changed into her pajamas and tried to go to sleep, but she was too excited. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	11. Phase One:The Confrontation

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Monday- 7:00 AM**

The minute Massie's alarm rang the next day, Massie got up and called the four girls.

"Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes." everyone replied.

"Good, I'll see you guys there!" Massie said.

Massie quickly ate her breakfast and changed into her clothes.

Massie left the house wearing Gucci sunglasses, with a Hollister polo shirt with a mini denim skirt and knee high boots by Oscar de la Renta. She applied her Cinnamon Glossip Girl onto her lips extra thick. She fluffed her hair once more and climbed into the Land Rover.

"Issac, can you drive faster today?" Massie asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to get to school earlier today."

"Ok." he agreed.

**OCD**

**Front Yard**

**7:20 AM**

"After picking everyone up, Massie and the girls arrived at school 20 minutes before everyone.

"Did everyone memorize their lines?" Massie asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

They spent the next fifteen minutes rehearsing their lines. Little by little, people began to arrive. When there were a lot of people at the front of the school, Massie started Phase One of Operation Derrick. Massie and the girls walked by Derrington and his friends.

"Ehmagawd! He was the best kisser ever!" Massie said, loud enough for Derrington and his friends to hear.

"Lucky. I wish I had someone like that for my boyfriend." Alicia said.

"He was so romantic. We have another date scheduled for tonight! I'm so excited, I can't wait!" Massie said, looking over her shoulder to see if Derrington had heard

Derrington was looking at Massie strangely.

"Cool, where are you guys going?" Dylan asked.

"We're going to the Fall Out Boy concert tonight."

"Nice, what time?" asked Kristen.

"The concert starts at seven o' clock, but he's picking me up early. We're going to his house to hang out first." Massie said.

Before Claire could say her line, Derrington came up to Massie and asked, "Who's the 'he' that you're talking about?"

"Don't you mean who's 'she'?" Massie hissed, pointing at Olivia as she walked by.

Olivia stopped. "What about me?"

"Oh, puh-lease. Don't act like you don't know!" Massie yelled.

"Massie, what are you talking about?" Derrington asked.

"Oh, so you're acting like you don't know either? What is this, like, a group of clueless LBRs?"

"What's going on?" Josh asked, with Cam and the other boys coming up behind Derrington.

"None of your business!" Massie snapped.

"Um, actually it is, since you're yelling so loudly, the whole school can hear you." Josh pointed out.

"Well, since I have their attention, let me make a public announcement to them." Massie smirked. "Dear students of OCD, I have an announcement to make!" Massie yelled in her loudest voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Massie.

"Derrick Harrington is a cheater!" Massie said.

Everyone gasped.

"What?!?!?" Derrington yelled, his jaw completely open.

"Oh, so you're denying it?" Massie asked, looking at Derrington with an eyebrow raised.

"No! I mean, yes!"Derrington stuttered.

"Alicia, would you like to tell Derrick and the whoel school what you witnessed?" Massie asked.

"Absolutely!" Alicia said, enjoying all the attention.

"So, you guys have heard about Derrington being a cheater. You guys are probably shocked. Well, I was shocked too when I found out about Derrington. You all were probably thinking that how a hawt, ahteletic, butt-shaking boy could be so cruel, right?" Alicia asked.

The crowd nodded.

"Well, let me tell you a piece of information that could change your thoughts. Over the weekend, I saw Derrington and Olivia holding hands together at the park!" Alicia informed them, pointing at the two people.

The crowd all looked out Derrington and Olivia. Their cheeks were turning red.

"Thank you, Alicia, for that very interesting piece of information." Massie said.

"No problem!" Alicia smiled.

"So," Massie turned around, facing Derrington, "I'm nawt the cheater here. YOU are."

"Look, Massie, I'm so sorry." Derrington said.

Massie held up her hand to Derrington's face. "Stop. No sorries."

"Listen, let me-"

"Shut up!" Massie said, "I'm so sick of you. You and your stupid butt-shaking dance. We're over! You can go have Olivia, the slut."

"Olivia isn't a slut!" Derrington said.

"Oh, so you're defending her? That's so pathetic." Massie said, walking away from Derrington.

"Oh, by the way, there never was a 'he'. You're so gullible!" Massie called over her shoulder, smirking.

The girls laughed.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Massie said, walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Dude, how could you do that?" Cam asked.

"What about you and Claire?" Derrington retorted.

"That was an accident!" Cam said.

"Never mind, just forget about it." Derrington said.

"Whatever." said Cam.

Once inside the school, Massie grinned, "Great job, guys! We dissed Derrington so badly! Did you see his face when we made the announcement to the WHOLE school?"

"Yeah, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights." Kristen said.

"Well, that's not the worst part! He doesn't know what's in store for him next!" said Massie.

_Brrring!_ The first bell rang signaling the start of school.

"See you guys later."

The five girls went to their classes.

**OCD**

**Lunch Room**

**12:33 PM**

At lunch, the girls discussed Phase Two of Operation Derrick.

"So, are we going to do Plan A or Plan B tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"We're going to do Plan A first. We'll save Plan B for later." Massie decided.

"Uh-oh. Boy alert, Claire." Alicia said.

Claire turned around and saw Cam approaching their table.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked.

"I want to talk to Claire." Cam said.

"Ok, go ahead then."

"Um, I meant in private."

"Anything you say, you can say in front of us." Massie said.

"Yeah." Claire said.

"Ok, fine." Cam sighed. "How come you never returned my e-mail?"

"What e-mail?" asked Claire, looking confused.

"The one I sent you the night you were out on your date." Cam reminded her.

"What? I never got an e-mail from you."

"Oh, really? Are you acting like you don't know what I'm talking about? Just like Derrington?" Cam was getting angry.

"No! I'm serious, I-"

"You know what?" Cam said, "I don't care, go to your boyfriend, Josh."

With that said, Cam stalked off angrily.

"Cam! Wait!" Claire started to go after him.

"Forget it, Claire." Massie told her.

"Yeah, and what about what Cam said? Your boyfriend, Josh?" Alicia asked, her eyes staring at Claire.

"Nothing! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Claire assured.

"Good, because you know that Josh is mine." Alicia said.

_Yeah, right. He doesn't even like you! _Claire thought. She wondered if she should tell Alicia about the journal entry she read. She thought against it. She didn't want to make Alicia even more angry.

"Well, it seems like everyone is having their own boy trouble these days." Dylan said.

"You know, now that you mention it, I've notice that Josh seems to ignore me now." Alicia said.

Claire gasped. Was it because of her?

"I think maybe it's because of some other girl. Whoever it is, I'm going to track down that girl before the dance comes." Alicia said.

Claire gulped, she hoped Alicia wouldn't find out it was her. If she did, then there would be hell to pay.


	12. The Gift

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**4:44 PM**

_Click, click, click _went Claire's mouse as she scrolled down the screen, looking for Cam's e-mail. She finally found it.

_Ehmagawd! Cam was right. _Claire thought as she clicked on the e-mail.

**FROM: (Cam Fisher) **

**TO: (Claire Lyons) **

**I know you think I'm a jerk, but I have to tell you something really important. I think we should give it one more chance. I'm so sorry for what happened. I miss you so much. I can't bear to see you and Josh together. Please consider this idea. Let me know your answer on Friday. Meet me after the soccer game.**

**Cam**

Claire didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe Cam wanted her back. She didn't know whether to get back with Cam or stay with Josh. She decided to type a response back first.

**FROM: (Claire Lyons)**

**TO: (Cam Fisher)**

**I'm so sorry about today. I found your e-mail. Hope you can forgive me. :) C ya tomorrow.**

**Claire**

Satisfied with her e-mail, Claire clicked on the Send button. In less than a minute, Claire's computer beeped. Cam was online and he had replied to her e-mail.

**FROM: (Cam Fisher) **

**TO: (Claire Lyons)**

**It's ok. I forgive you. C U tomorrow.**

**Cam**

Claire sank back into her chair with relief. _Now for homework. _Claire thought as she lugged herself downstairs to get her books. She took out 3 heavy textbooks and 2 binders. Just as she was heading back upstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Honey, can you go get that?" Claire's mom called out from the living room.

Claire went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, I have a package for Claire Lyons." the delivery guy said.

"Oh, thanks." Claire said, taking the package from the man and closing the door.

Claire went to the living room and sat down in a chair. She looked over the box, and saw that the package was from Josh. She carefully opened the box and took out a wrapped item.

_I wonder what's in it._ Claire thought as she delicately unwrapped the item.

Inside was another box. She slowly opened the box and gasped.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire shrieked.

"Are you ok?" Claire's mom asked.

"Yeah!" _I am totally ok!_

Inside was a delicate, gleaming crystal necklace with Claire's initials, C.L on it. Claire took the necklace and put it around her neck. She threw the trash away. She knew she had to give something to Josh, but she didn't know what to get him. She would figure it out later. She went upstairs to do her homework.

Later that night, as Claire was eating, her mother complimented her on the necklace.

"That is such a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Oooh, I bet it was from Cam!" Todd blurted out.

"No! it was from Josh." Claire snapped. Why did her brother think everything had to do with Cam?

"Oh."

"Cam and I are practically over." she said.

"Darn, I liked Cam."

Claire ignored him.

"Aw, that's so sweet." her mom said.

"Yeah."

Claire was still wondering what to get Josh. Suddenly, she knew. She would get him a hemp bracelet. It would have Josh's initials on it. She knew it wasn't the best gift ever, but it was the best she could do. She didn't know what Josh liked and disliked. _Oh well, I hope he likes it anyway._

Claire didn't know how to make a hemp bracelet, so she searched on the web for instructions. She started to make the bracelet. 2 hours later, Claire was still trying to make the hemp bracelet.

"Argh! This is so complicated!" Claire said.

She kept messing up, it was so ah-nnoying. Finally, Claire tied the last knot. The finished product looked like a relatively good hemp bracelet. Claire put it in her backpack, so she wouldn't forget to give it to Josh tomorrow.


	13. Phase Two: Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note- **I don't know why I didn't tell you guys earlier, but this is my FIRST FanFic. Also, when you read this chapter, there's going to be one part where Kristen and Kyle exchange e-mail addresses. I couldn't put their e-mail addresses on because it won't let me. So anyways, enjoy! Please read and review!

**OCD**

**Front Yard**

**8:22 AM**

"Hey!" Claire called to Josh.

Josh turned around and saw her. His face lit up. Claire walked up to him, and hugged him really hard.

"Thanks so much for the necklace. I love it!"

Josh grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

Claire noticed Cam staring hard at her.

"So, in return, I made you this." Claire took out the hemp bracelet she made and gave it to him.

"Awesome! Thanks. I've always wanted one of these." he said.

"Look, I'm even wearing the necklace right now." Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, nice." Claire saw Alicia staring at her from across the lawn.

"I gotta go now, see you guys later." she said quickly.

"See you." Josh gave Claire a quick kiss.

Claire hoped Alicia didn't see that.

"What was _that?_" Alicia demanded as Claire came back.

_Damn, she saw._

"What was what?" Claire asked, as innocently as she could.

"What was that kiss for?" Alicia said, her voice getting louder by the second.

"Um, it wasn't a kiss! Josh was just blowing something of my cheek." Claire said.

"Oh."

"Hey Massie, about yesterday, can we still be fr-" Derrington asked, as he approached her.

"Don't even say the F-word! We are NEVER going to be friends, AGAIN!" Massie interrupted, her eyes flashing like thunder.

"Fine, geez." Derrington muttered, slowly walking away.

"Ugh, he even has the nerve to come up and talk to me." Massie scoffed.

"Whatev. It doesn't matter." Alicia said.

"You guys, I need a new boyfriend STAT." Massie whined.

"Ya, we know. But who do you want?" Kristen asked, getting tired of Massie always complaining about boys. She just wanted to focus on herself and Kyle.

"I don't know." Massie sighed. She thought about going after Cam again. Claire had broken up with him, and he's single right now. This would be the perfect opportunity to get him. But if she did, then Claire would probably get mad at her. _Oh, well. It doesn't matter._ she thought.

"Do I look fat in these clothes?" Dylan asked them suddenly.

"NO!" all the girls instantly screamed.

Dylan looked taken aback.

Claire groaned, that was like the fifteenth time Dylan had asked that question. And school hadn't even started yet.

"Oh, ok." Dylan said, quietly.

Massie sighed. This day was going to be a long day. But she was looking forward after school to start Phase Two of Operation Derrick.

After school, the Tomahawks had a game. Massie quickly ran to the boys' locker room. She called everyone on her cell.

"Phase Two starts now." she told them.

**OCD**

**Boys' Locker Room**

**3:12 PM**

Three minutes later, all five girls were standing the boys''locker room.

"Ok," Massie said, walking down a row of lockers, "which locker is Derrington's?"

"It's locker 141." Alicia said.

"Ah, here it is." Massie studied the lock for a while, and then started twisting and turning it.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, nervously. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"I'm opening the lock." Massie said with a voice that implied that even LBRs would know what she was doing.

"How do you know his combo?" Dylan asked.

"I _don't_ know it. But, I learned how to break into a lock." Massie grinned.

"Awesome! Teach me!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Later!" Massie smirked.

_Click_ went the lock. Massie grinned, she had opened the lock.

"Ok, let's see." Massie threw out all of Derrington's uniform and his cleats.

"Oh, good. He has two pairs of shorts." Massie said. She took out a pair of scissors and started cutting random holes in the shorts.

"Ehmagawd! You're actually doing that?" Claire squeaked.

"Duh!" What do you think?" Massie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Claire could be so immature and dumb. Next, Massie took out a Sharpie and wrote 'I'm a Cheater!' all over Derrington's shirt.

"Give me the cleats." she said.

Alicia handed them over to Massie. Massie took out super glue and squeezed out some and put it on each of the spikes on the cleats. She then carefully stuck them back in the locker, making sure the cleats didn't touch anything. Then she put the shorts and shirt back in.

"Let's kick Lakewood's ass!" the boys hollered as they went into the locker room.

"Shit! They're here!" Massie whispered.

The girls scrambled around to hide somewhere.

Massie hid behind the closet. Claire, Alicia, and Dylan hid behind some empty lockers. Kristen got lucky and ran out of the room without anybody seeing her.

But as soon as she got out, she bumped into Kyle

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh! I'm just, um, wishing them good luck!" Kristen said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting ready for football practice."

"That's cool." Kristen said, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah, you should come to our next football game."

"Ok, when is it?" she asked.

"I'll e-mail you the details." he said. "What's your e-mail address?"

"It's just my first name and last name at Yahoo.What's yours?"

"Mine is Kyle R. at Yahoo." Kyle said.

"Cool."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around then." Kyle said.

"Yeah, bye." Kristen said.

Kyle gave her another stunning Hollywood hottie smile and then went into the locker room. Kristen sighed romantically, but then realized that her friends were still trapped inside. She hoped they wouldn't get caught.

Meanwhile, back inside, the girls were frozen like statues, careful not to move and make any sounds.

"So, what's the deal with you and Massie?" Cam asked Derrington.

"She doesn't even want to be friends anymore." Derrington answered.

"Ha! That's so typical of girls." Cam said bitterly.

"You're only saying that because you don't have a girlfriend right now." Josh smirked.

"Shut the hell up." Cam said.

"Oooh, now you're jealous too." Josh taunted him.

"I said, shut up!" Cam said, his voice becoming angry.

"Damn! What the hell happened to my uniform?" Derrington asked with a confused look, holding up his shorts and shirt.

"Whoa, what happened?" Josh asked.

"I don't know! That's what I'm wondering too." Derrington examined his clothes more closely.

"My shorts have holes all over them and I have 'I'm a Cheater!' written all over my shirt!" Derrington half yelled, half said.

Massie giggled behind her hands.

"Massie must have done that." Cam said.

"No duh!" Derrington yelled.

"What's going on?" the coach asked, walking out of his office.

"My shorts have holes in them, and I have writing on my shirt!" Derrington yelled, practically on the edge of losing it.

"Ok, calm down." the coach said.

"How am I suppose to calm down when the whole school will see me playing in my boxers?" Derrington said.

"Well, actually, you have two choices. You can either go out and play in your boxers or you can play with your shorts on, with only _some _of your boxers showing." the coach smirked. "Either way, you're going to play."

"Ugh, what's the difference?" Derrington groaned.

The boys all laughed at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed. The game starts in ten minutes." the coach said.

'Aw man, everyone is going to laugh at me." Derrington grumbled.

While putting on his cleats, Derrington noticed that there was super glue on his cleats.

"Oh my god. I can't believe her. She put super glue on my cleats!" Derrington said.

He spent the next 7 minutes scraping off all the super glue from his cleats.

The rest of the boys quickly changed and left the locker room.

When Massie was sure that everyone had left, she came out of her hiding spot.

"You guys, they're gone now." she told the rest of the girls.

Dylan, Alicia, and Claire slowly came out of their hiding spot.

"Where's Kristen?" Massie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she got out." Claire said.

They went outside and saw Kristen standing right near the entrance looking anxious. As soon as she saw Massie and the girls, her face relaxed.

"I thought you guys weren't going to make it out." she said.

"Gawd, Kristen. You make it sound like as if we were trapped inside a burning building instead of the boys' locker room." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, while you guys were inside, I met Kyle. He invited me to the next football game." Kristen exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly.

"Nice." Claire said.

"Let's go to the bleachers right now. The game is going to start soon." Alicia suggested.

The girls agrees and headed towards the bleachers. They got the front row seats. The girls cheered and hollered when the Tomahawks came out onto the field.

"What's this? The star player of the Tomahawks playing in his boxers?" the announcer chuckled.

The whole crowd laughed and teased Derrington. Derrington looked up and glared right at Massie. Massie smiled, and blew him a kiss.

"All right, let's get the game started!" the announcer said.

The referee blew his whistle and the game began.

The Tomahawks got the ball first. Derrington dribbled down the field, passing the ball to Cam. Cam then faked a left and passed to Josh. Josh kicked the ball right into the goal.

"Score! Tomahawks-1, Lakewood-0." Said the announcer.

One side of the bleacher cheered and stomped their feet, while the other side just groaned.

By halftime, the two teams were tied. Lakewood got the ball to start first.

One player was dribbling as fast as he could and tripped over the ball. Dan got the ball and started dribbling to the other side. He passed it to Cam, who passed it to Derrington. Derrington dribbled the last few yards and took a shot. The ball sailed through the air and it looked like it was going to be out. But at the last second, the ball turned right a little, and went right into the goal. The crowd went wild. The game was over, and the Tomahawks had won.

Derrington's teammates ran up to him and celebrated. The boys lifted Derrington up onto their shoulders. Caught up in all the excitement, Derrington momentarily forgot he was in his bright-red checkered boxers.

Massie faked a yawn. "That was so boring. We wasted our time here. We could have been getting our faces exfoliated at the spa."

"Or doing our homework." Kristen mumbled, who was thinking about the huge English essay that was due tomorrow. But at least she had gotten a change to talk with Kyle.

"Let's go home now." Massie said.

The girls walked back to Massie's Land Rover and got in.

Meanwhile, back at the soccer field, Derrington was vowing revenged on Massie and the girls. He already had some good ideas in his mind. He couldn't wait to get revenge on Massie. But he would need his friends' help too.


	14. Oh No You Didn't!

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday- 7:11 AM**

The next day, Massie got up and got ready happily. She was so excited to launch the next phase. Little did she know that at the same exact moment, Derrington was getting ready for his attack.

**OCD**

**Front Yard**

**Same Day- 7:53 AM**

"Hey ladies." Massie greeted as she stepped out of her car.

"Hey Massie." they all greeted back.

"My birthday is coming up in a few days, and I need some ideas on where to have my party."

"You should have it at the new club that just opened last week. I think it's called Paradise." Alicia said.

"Paradise." Massie echoed, tilting her head to one side. "I'll keep that in mind. What else?"

"You could just have at your house." Claire suggested.

"Yeah, or you could have it at that stadium we sometimes go to." Kristen offered.

"Mmmmhmmm. They're all good ideas. I'll let you guys know later where the party is going to be held." Massie said, as the bell rang.

**OCD**

**Math Class**

**Same Day- 8:15 AM**

Massie strolled into her math class right before the bell rang. She slid into the only available seat, which was unfortunately, next to Derrington.

"Massie!" Derrington whispered to her.

Massie turned her head around.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I borrow your homework for a sec?" he asked, his ah-dorable big blue eyes looking at her.

Massie wanted to say no, but Derrington was too irresistible, even if he was a pervert.

"Fine." Massie sighed, taking out last night's homework assignment from her backpack. She handed it to him and said, "You owe me."

"Thanks!" Derrington said, taking the paper from her.

"All right, everyone, turn in yesterday's homework." the teacher, Ms. Walters said.

"Derrington," Massie hissed, "give me my paper back now!"

"Hold on." Derrington said, holding up one finger.

"NO! Now!" Massie insisted, seeing the teacher walking down the row to collect the homework.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked, seeing Derrington erasing something on her paper.

"Nothing." Derrington smiled at her secretly.

"Derrington! I mean it!" Massie stood up and made a grab for her homework..

But she was too slow. Derrington simply lifted the homework out of Massie's reach.

"Derrick, give me back my paper now, or you'll regret ever being in my life." Massie threatened.

Derrington scoffed, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, you will be then."

Derrington handed the paper in to Ms. Walters, who had just come to their row to pick up the homework.

"Thank you, Derrick." she said.

"Hey! That's my paper!" Massie exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Ms. Walters asked with an eyebrow raised, looking down at Massie.

"Yeah, it has my name on it."

Ms. Walters looked at the paper for a second, and then showed Massie the paper.

Massie gasped. Instead of her name on it, it had Derrington's name on it!

"But-but, he changed it!" Massie declared.

"Where's you homework, Massie?" Ms. Walters asked.

"Derrington has it! He stole my paper!" Massie said, desperately trying to convince the teacher. But it was no use.

"Miss Block, it is your responsibility to turn in your homework. Don't blame other people for your mistakes." Ms. Walters said, sternly.

Derrington smirked at Massie.

Massie was speechless. She was so mad at Derrington right now.

"So, since you don't have your homework today, that's a 0 for you." the teacher said, unsympathetically.

Massie gritted her teeth.

"Next time, remember to turn in your homework." Ms. Walters said, and then walked away.

Massie glared at Derrington.

Derrington smiled at her, "Oh well. Too bad."

Massie felt like punching Derrington a million times. How dare he have the nerve to do something like this to Massie. After all, she was the alpha, and no one dared to mess with her.

"This is _nawt _over." Massie hissed.

Derrington's smiled quickly disappeared and his face hardened. "Fine, this is war."

"Fine. Bring. It. On." Massie retorted, staring at Derrington with hatred.

This was going to be one hell of a fight. After all, these are the best of the best that we're talking about. Alpha against alpha.


	15. Watch Out Derrington!

**Author's Note- **Hey. So, I don't exactly know when I'm going to end this story. It kinda just keeps going on and on. But I hope you're enjoying it! BTW- I started the 9th book of the Clique Series. Based on what happened in THIS story. Not the real 8th Clique book, but based on MY own version of Sealed With a Diss. So you should go check it out! RATE and REVIEW!

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Living Room**

**Wednesday- 4:44 P.M.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Massie started shrieking as soon as she entered her house.

Bean barked, running up to greet Massie.

"How _dare _he do that to me? He totally humiliated me in front of the whole class!" Massie continued fuming.

She almost trampled on poor Bean, who quickly ran away before Massie could step on her. Massie stomped upstairs to her bedroom. She flung her backpack onto the ground and collapsed onto her bed. Massie took out her cell phone and speed dialed everyone.

"Ehmagawd! Do you guys know what the hell happened today at school?" she asked them.

"Um, no." All the girls were totally clueless.

"Derrington cheated!"

Alicia snickered, "That's not the first time."

Massie was too upset to say something back to Alicia.

"Emergency GLU meeting NOW!" she said and hung up.

10 minutes later, all the girls arrived in Massie's bedroom.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Massie demanded.

"I was doing yoga." Alicia said.

Massie looked at Dylan, Kristen, and Caire.

"I was finishing up my homework." Claire said.

"Homework isn't as important as this." Massie snapped. "I'm in a crisis right now, in case you haven't noticed, Kuh-laire."

"My mom found my new clothes that we bought last week!" Kristen exclaimed." She made me return ALL of it. Now I don't have anything to impress Kyle with."

"Oh, be quiet!" Massie said. She was in a really foul mood today. "He'll be impressed with your soccer skills or whatever."

"And you?" Massie asked, looking at Dylan.

Dylan hesitated for a second. "I was also doing my homework."

Dylan finally answered

"Ok, whatever. I don't care. We have to talk about Operation Derrick."

Massie filled the girls in on about what happened earlier that day. When Massie was done, all the girls' mouths were hanging wide open. After all, it's not everyday that someone humiliates Massie in front of a large crowd. No one dared.

"So, for tomorrow, we need a full frontal scale attack." Massie said. "Got it?"

"Yeah, but won't Derrington be planning something for tomorrow too?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, probably. That's why _our _attack has to be _better _than his." Massie said.

Massie and the girls spend the next two hours planning their attack. They made the finishing touches and presented the plan to Massie, who was lounging in her massage chair in the corner, eating ice cream.

"Perfect!" Massie clapped her hands in excitement. There was no way Derrington's plan could be better than hers. Her plan was like a bunch of little lethal attacks put together to form one huge attack. Massie couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_Derrington, just see what I have in store for you tomorrow. _Massie thought, as she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.


	16. In Your Dreams, Derrington!

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday- 7:11 A.M.**

The next morning, Massie danced to the music on her I-pod, as she changed and got ready for school. Nothing would stop her from having a great day. Her plan would crush Derrington and prevent him from making any more plans.

**OCD**

**Front Yard**

**Thursday- 8:00 A.M.**

Arriving at OCD, Massie could see that a lot of people had arrived already. The bell rang, and Massie went to her math class, which was her first period.

"Derrington, can I borrow your homework?" Massie asked.

Derrington was instantly suspicious.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I totally forgot to do yesterday's assignment. PLEASE?" Massie asked, as nicely as she could. "You're my last hope."

Derrington looked at Massie for a long time, and then finally agreed.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Massie took the assignment from Derrington.

When Derrington wasn't looking, Massie quickly stuffed the paper into her backpack.

"Where's my paper? Derrington asked, after he had turned around.

"I gave it back to you. I put it on your desk." Massie said.

Derrington looked down at his desk, but the paper wasn't in sight.

"It's not here."

Massie tried to hide her smile.

"Well, I don't know then. Sorry." she said.

Derrington sat there looking dumbfounded. Then realization dawned on him. But there was nothing he could do now. The teacher had already collected all the homework. Massie smirked. This wasn't over by a long shot.

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Thursday- 12:33 P.M.**

At lunch time, Massie and the girls sat at their regular table. But before Massie could start eating her lunch, Derrington came up to her. Massie ignored him.

"Ahem."

Massie looked up. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Derrington said.

"About what?" Massie asked, innocently.

"You _know_ what." Derrington said, gesturing to Massie to follow him.

Massie sighed. "Fine." Massie got up and followed Derrington.

Derrington lead her to the outside of school.

**OCD**

**Soccer Field**

**Same Day- 12:42 P.M**

"Why are we talking out here?" Massie asked, as they walked onto the soccer field.

"Because, we just are." Derrington said.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Derrington stalled for a moment. "I think we should stop this whole thing right now."

Massie scoffed. "Ha! You _think _this should stop?"

Derrington sighed. "Yes, I _think _this should stop."

"What makes you _think _that this is actually going to stop?" Massie said, staring at Derrigton. There was no way she would stop it. She was so close to launching the big plan.

"Massie," Derrington pleaded. "I'm serious. This has gone way too far."

"You sound like our math teacher." Massie giggled, not listening to what Derrington was saying.

"God!" Derrington exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "How hard is it for you to say yes, so this whole war thing can stop?" He was getting really frustrated.

"Very hard." Massie smirked.

Derrington stood there, speechless.

"Well," Massie said, "if you don't have anything left to say, then I'm going back in."

Massie turned around and started walking back inside the school. But she then paused, wondering if Derrington was going to stop her.

He didn't.

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Same Day- 12:50 P.M.**

"What did Derrington want?" Alicia asked, as soon as Massie came back.

"He wanted this war thing to end." Massie wrinkled her nose in disgust, as if she smelled something horrible.

"Did you say no?" Claire asked.

"Of course!" Massie replied. "There's NO way I'm going to end this."

"Good." Kristen said.

The girls continued chatting about the upcoming Halloween dance and Massie's birthday party.

_Only four more hours! _Massie thought, thinking about her next plan to ruin Derrington.


	17. XOXO,Gossip Girl

**Author's Note-**** Hey! Hope you're enjoying my story so far! For this chapter, I borrowed a couple of ideas from ****Gossip Girl.**** Read and Review!**

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday- 3:44 P.M.**

The minute Massie got home from school, she ran upstairs to her bedroom. She logged onto her computer and went to her new website that she had just created. She never told her friends about it because she wanted it to be a surprise. Before she started doing anything, she first called her friends over.

"Come to my room, ASAP."

"Why?" Kristen asked.

"Because I have a surprise to show you guys. So hurry up!" Massie said.

"Ok, see you there." Alicia said and hung up.

"Bye." the rest of the girls said and hung up too.

A few minutes later, all four girls were in the room with Massie.

"Ok, close your eyes now." Massie told them.

The girls obediently closed their eyes. Massie clicked on the website.

"Ok, you can open them now." Massie said.

"Eh" Alicia started.

"Ma" Kristen said.

"Gawd!" Dylan and Claire finished together.

The girls were staring at Massie's ah-mazing website.

"Did you do this?" Dylan asked.

"What do you think? Of course!" Massie said, smiling.

"Wow, it looks really cool." Claire said.

"Ok, this is part of the big plan." Massie informed them.

"It is?" Kristen asked, looking doubtful.

"Yeah, it is. Just watch."

The website was a blog with videos, picture, instant messaging, and many other things. The home page was all black and pink.

On the top it said, _Welcome to the World of Gossip, where you can get all the latest information and status on people! _in a pink, fancy, glittery elegant font. Next to the sign, it had a picture of a girl leaning against the sign. Below the sign there was a menu bar with the categories: _Forums, My Blog, Chat Rooms, Polls, Updates, Latest News, Sighting, Celebrity of the Week _and _FAQs._

And under that, in the middle was a gigantic box that was all about "Gossip Girl" aka Massie. Massie was going to keep her identity a secret. Under the box, it had an e-mail address that Massie had created especially just for "Gossip Girl."

It said, _Feel free to e-mail me. Or you can ask me questions by posting them in the FAQ section. I will respond back to you ASAP._

_XOXO, _

_GossipGirl_

Massie clicked on _My Blog._ A new screen popped up. This time it had a blank page, because Massie hadn't written anything in it yet.

"Ok, my first blog entry." she said. She thought for a minute about what she was going to write about. Then her fingers started typing rapidly.

_First Issue!_

_Gossip Girl here, dishing out the latest news to you this week. Go to __Sightings__ to see the hottest people spotted in New York this week. For the star of this issue, click on __Celebrity of the Week__ section. Be sure to check it out! You don't wanna miss it! Ciao!_

_ XOXO- You know you love me._

_ GossipGirl_

"What's the point?" Alicia asked, seeing Massie type up the first entry.

"Be quiet! You'll see." Massie snapped.

She then clicked on the _Celebrity of the Week _section. Like the blog, it was all blank. But, that was about to change.

Massie browsed all the picture on her computer. She chose two pictures of Derrington. One was a totally ah-dorable picture of Derrington smiling, because he had just won a soccer game. The other picture was totally the opposite. Massie was in the picture too.

At the time, when Massie and Derrington were still together, Massie would take pictures of herself and Derrington goofing off together.

She was glad that she had saved the pictures instead of deleting them. She never knew that they would come in handy someday.

Massie photoshopped herself out of the picture, and then uploaded the pictures onto her website. She had chosen the most embarrassing picture of Derrington. No one would know that is was Massie who put up the pictures, because practically every girl at OCD was in love with Derrington. Girls were always taking pictures of him on their cells as often and secretly as they could.

"Ohhhhhh." Alicia said, beginning to understand what Massie was going to do.

Massie put a caption under the two pictures. _Hot or Not?_

Then she started thinking again, trying to come up with embarrassing information about Derrington.

_Most of you people think that Derrington is a super soccer hottie, who is favorited by everyone, right? Well, you're all wrong. Let me tell you about the REAL Derrington. First of all, he is a total jerk. Don't get me wrong, he is a total hottie, but he is __**so **__not boyfriend material. Why? You might ask. Well, like I said, Derrington is a jerk. Have you heard about what he did to Massie Block, his ex-girlfriend? If not, go to this link to get the full story on what happened. __Massie and Derrington-The Breakup Story.__ The basic story is that Derrington cheated on Massie. What kind of guy would do that to his girlfriend? Still think Derrington is Mr. Nice Guy? I didn't think so. So, the next time you think of Derrington, or if you're wondering whether you should ask him out, DON'T. Because he isn't worth it. And besides, he already has a girlfriend-Olivia, or as I like to call her-Fauxlivia. You're probably wondering why I call her Fauxlivia, right? And you're probably want to know why, right? Well, I'm not telling you anything right now, but let's just say, be sure to check out next week's __Celebrity of the Week__! That's all for now. Ciao!_

_XOXO-You know you love me._

_GossipGirl_

_P.S.- For more embarrassing pictures and information on Derrington, click on the link below.-_

_Derringtonpics._

Below the entry, there was another box for feedbacks and responses.

"Wow," Dylan said, her eyes wide open. "you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I know!" Massie grinned.

Massie clicked 'Post' and immediately the pictures and entry were saved. Massie then added a few things to each of the other categories. She added a couple of polls, some forum topics, and some updates in the _Sightings_ section.

_Who is the Current It Girl?_

_A.) Massie Block_

_B.)Fauxlivia (Olivia)_

_C.) Alicia Rivera_

_D.) Layne Abeley_

_Who is the Current Hottie?_

_A.) Derrington_

_B.) Josh Hotz_

_C.) Cam Fisher_

_D.) Kyle Robinson_

Finally, when Massie was done making sure everything was perfect, she saved everything and logged off.

"Perfect!" she said, totally satisified.

"Hey, why didn't you put me as a choice in your poll?" Kristen asked, clearly offended.

"Yeah, what about me too?" Dylan asked, haughtily.

Claire kept quiet, she didn't really care that she wasn't in the poll.

"Because there weren't enough spaces." Massie snapped, exasperated by the lame questions. "You guys can be in the next poll, ok?"

"Ok." the girls grumbled.

With that said, Massie turned off the computer, and stood up.

"Operation Humiliation?" she said. "Check."


	18. Hmm,Who Will Be M's Prince Charming?

**Author's Note-**** Hey! Sorry I haven't updated my story in SO long... School is hecka busy (as usual...) and I've been trying to update ASAP. This chapter isn't as exciting as the others one, it's also kinda short. But, I promise the next chapter will be filled with lots of excitement and drama! R&R!**

**OCD**

**Whole School**

**Friday- 8:03 A.M.**

The next day, Massie arrived at OCD extra early before anyone arrived, because she wanted to post flyers that she made last night all over school.

She stuck flyers in the classrooms, library, hallways, cafeteria, outside, basically anywhere at school. She wanted to make sure that everyone saw and learned about her new website. She wanted people to go on her website to read about Derrington.

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Same Day- 12:35 P.M.**

By lunch time, the whole school was talking about 'Gossip Girl.' Massie smiled to herself as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Wow, it seems like everyone has heard about 'Gossip Girl'." Claire said.

"Yeah, I know." Massie said, unable to hide her growing smile.

"Let's go talk to Derrington." Massie decided.

"Ok." Alicia agreed.

The five girls left their table and started to walk over to Derrington's table. As Massie and the girls walked over to Derrington's table, they heard Derrington talking about the flyers.

"Who the hell is Gossip Girl?" Derrington asked, furiously.

Judging from his voice, Massie knew that he had already found out about himself being on Gossip Girl.

"I don't know." Massie said, as she approached Derrington, "But what I do know, is that the whole school is talking about _you_."

"I know, but I'm trying to find out who Gossip Girl is. And when I do, I will kill her." Derrington snapped.

Massie saw Alicia glance at her worriedly.

"Anyways, what are _you _doing here?" Derrington asked her.

"Oh, I just wanted to inform you about Gossip Girl, and what she said about you." Massie said, "But it looks you already know all about it."

"Oh yeah, thanks for the heads-up." Derrington said, sarcastically.

"Ok, whatever. I'm leaving now." Massie said, turning around to leave.

For the rest of the day, the whole school was talking non-stop about Derrington and Gossip Girl.

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Same Day- 3:44 P.M.**

When Massie got home, she immediately decided to update her Gossip Girl info. She was glad that the information had embarrassed Derrington, but that was not enough.

_Gossip Girl here with some new updates!_

_Sightings-_

_Derrington__- spotted at OCD, very embarrassed about what I had to say about him._

_Massie__- spotted talking with Derrington. Hmmm, why is that?_

_Derrington, you better watch out, or else there will be more to come later on!_

Massie then updated some other sections and when she was done, she turned off her computer.

Although Massie had some homework to do, she decided to put that off until later. Right now, she needed to do something that would take her mind off of the whole stressful situation.

She decided to go to the spa to get relaxed. About two hours later, Massie returned home, completely relaxed, with a smile on her face.

Massie completed all her homework in about an hour and a half. With nothing to do, she decided to check OCD's website to see if there was any upcoming events.

Under the Events section, there were a couple of new announcements. The first one was about the December dance that was coming up in a few weeks. The theme for this dance was going to be a masked ball. The second announcement was about a play that OCD was going to have.

_Whatever, I'm not going to try out for the play._ Massie thought happily, until she read the whole description of the announcement.

_On December 20, every eighth grader at OCD, will have to participate in this year's play. No exceptions. If anyone is not in the play, they will not be able to go the dance. This year, the play is Cinderella, but in a more modern time. Auditions will start next Monday at the Arts and Recreational room, after school at 3:00 sharp. It's a first come, first serve basis. So get the part you REALLY want!_

Massie groaned. _Great, this is just what I need, some stupid boring play to take over the next few months of my life. _

Well, there was nothing she could do about it. She had to go to the dance, and the only way to go, was to participate in the play. Since she was going to be in the play, she might as well be the lead role in the play, which would be Cinderella. There was no doubt that Massie was going to get the role of Cinderella. She was a naturalist at acting, except for maybe Claire. Claire has had a lot of experience of acting. Massie made a mental note to herself, to tell Claire not to audition for the role of Cinderella. But the burning question was, who would her Prince Charming be? Only time can tell...


	19. Is M's Prince Charming, NOT so Charming?

**Author's Note-**** Hey ppl! This chapter is filled with all the drama and excitement you have been waiting for! R&R! BTW- I want to change the name-Gossip Girl- to something else for Massie's secret identity. If anyone has ANY ideas or suggestions, please tell me, by making a review for this story!! What do you think of the name- ****Scandalous Schoolgirl**** or ****Sexy Schoolgirl****? I'm bad at making up SNs!! HELP PLEASE!! THANKS! R&R!**

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Monday- 12:45 P.M.**

Massie walked over to her usual table and saw that Claire was already there.

"Claire!" Massie hissed.

Claire turned around, "What?"

"Come here," Massie said, motioning to Claire to come over. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Um, ok, one sec." Claire said, turning back around. "Be right back, you guys." she told Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

Claire got out of her seat and walked over to Massie, who was standing a few feet away, cocking her hips.

"What's up?" Claire asked, wondering about what Massie had to tell her.

"Well, did you find out about the news?" Massie asked.

"What news?" Claire asked, looking confused.

Massie sighed. "Ok, well, there's going to be a Christmas play and EVERY 8th grader has to participate in it. And if you aren't in the play, then you can't go to the dance."

"Cool!" Claire exclaimed, her eyes instantly lighting up. Then she quickly said, "Well, I mean about the play part, not the part about not being able to go to the dance."

"Sure, whatever. And the play is going to be a modern Cinderella." Massie continued on.

"Ok, so why do you need to talk to me?"

"Well, since everyone is going to try out, I was wondering if you could not try out for the part of Cinderella." Massie said, quietly.

Claire was silent for a moment.

Massie grew worried. What if Claire said no? Then she would be doomed.

"I guess, but why?" Claire finally answered.

Massie sighed with relief. "Because, I'm going to try out for that part and I want to get that part. And I'm pretty sure if you tried out, you would be chosen for Cinderella."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Claire said. "Then who should I try out for?"

"Maybe you could be one of the evil step-sisters." Massie suggested.

Claire laughed, "I don't think so."

"Well, we'll see the choices after school. Thanks again!" Massie said, giving Claire a huge smile and hug.

Claire hugged Massie back. "No problem."

"How is the play going to fit every 8th grader?" Claire wondered out loud, as they walked back to their lunch table.

Massie laughed, "I have no clue."

"What were you guys talking about?" Alicia asked, when Massie and Claire got back.

"Nothing much." Massie said. "Just about the upcoming play."

"There's going to be play?!" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, and every 8th grade has to participate in it, otherwise you can't go to the dance." Claire explained.

"What?" Kristen exclaimed. "That's no fair! I suck at acting."

"Yeah, me too!" Alicia agreed.

"Damn, that sucks." Dylan said.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Massie asked. "We can't miss out on the dance, so we have to be in the play."

"Well, at least _someone _is going to have fun." Alicia said, staring pointedly at Claire.

Claire blushed.

"Yeah." Massie chuckled.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The five girls got up and threw their lunches away.

"See you guys at 3:00 sharp, got it?" Massie asked.

"Got it." all four girls replied.

"Good."

**OCD**

**Arts and Recreational Room**

**Same Day- 3:00 P.M.**

Massie stood outside the door of the Arts and Recreational room, waiting impatiently for the other girls to arrive. They were already late.

Finally, Massie saw the four girls running towards her as fast as they could.

"What took you guys so long?" Massie demanded.

"Sorry, my stupid teacher kept us in late." Kristen said.

"I had to clean up the science room." Claire said.

"And I-" Alicia began to say.

"Whatever. Save your excuses for later. We're late!" Massie said, dragging the girls''arms and pulling them towards the Art and Recreational Room.

When the girls got inside, they saw that they were the first ones to arrive.

Massie was glad that no one had arrived yet.

A middle-aged women came up to them and said, "Hello girls, are you guys here for the try outs?"

_No, we're not. We're here to shop for clothes. What do you think? _Massie thought sarcastically. She wanted to say that, but what she said instead was, "Yes, and you are?"

"Well, I'm surprised you don't know me." the women said.

_How would we know you? We don't even come near you, this is the first time we've seen you!_

"My name is Mrs. Hallaway, the play director." the women said.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said brightly.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you." Massie quickly said, "My name is Massie Block."

The rest of the girls all mumbled their hellos to Mrs. Hallaway.

"Nice to meet you, Massie." Mrs. Hallaway responded.

"Alright, since you guys are the first ones here, let's get started!" Mrs. Hallaway said.

"What part do you want to try out for?" Mrs. Hallaway asked Massie.

"Cinderella, of course!" Massie immediately answered.

Mrs. Hallaway nodded, "Very nice, that's a good choice. Follow me this way, girls."

Mrs. Hallaway led the girls to another room that was filled with costumes and scripts. She rummaged through a folder and produced a packet, and handed it to Massie.

Massie glanced down at it. It was thirty pages long!

"I have to read _all _this?!?" Massie exclaimed.

"No, no, silly girl." Mrs. Hallaway shook her head, "For today, you only need to recite two pages. You can choose which two pages you want to read."

"Oh, ok." Massie said relieved.

"Yes, and if you get the part of Cinderella, then you will have to memorize the whole thing."

"_Memorize _the _whole _thing?" Massie exclaimed.

"Why, of course." Mrs. Hallaway answered,smiling pleasantly at Massie. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, no. Of course not." Massie managed to squeak out.

"Good, then you can start reading whenever you're ready."

"Ok." Massie said, kind of unsure about what to do. "Can I have a few minutes to go over it?"

"Sure, take your time." said Mrs. Hallaway.

"Thanks."

Massie glanced down at the script, browsing through the whole thing. She flipped

back to the first page to see who the characters were. She found out that the play wasn't actually going to be Cinderella, it was just based on Cinderella.

**Characters**

**1. Cinderella a.k.a. Tracy Summers**

**2. Prince Charming a.k.a. Trevor Montgomery **

**3.Evil Step-Sister #1 a.k.a. Lucy Smith**

**4. Evil Step-Sister #2 a.k.a. Katharine Smith**

**5. Evil Step-Brother #1 a.k.a. Devin Smith**

**6. Evil Step-Brother #2 a.k.a. Justin Smith**

**7. Evil Step-Mom a.k.a. Jennifer Smith**

**8. Cinderella's friend #1 a.k.a. Julie Brethart**

**9. Cinderella's friend #2 a.k.a. Ashley Landall**

**10. Eastwood Academy's principal a.k.a. Joe Hunt**

**11. Dance DJ **

**12. Extras a.k.a. All the other people who didn't get the other character parts.**

_So that's how every single 8__th__ grader is going to fit in the play. _Massie thought to herself, as she finished reading the list.

She then started reading the scene that she was going to recite. She finally decided to read the part where Cinderella arrives at the ball and meets the prince.

**_Scene 22: The Masked Ball_**

_**As Tracy entered through the doors of Eastwood Academy, she saw that the masked ball dance was already in full swing. She paused, touching her mask to make sure her mask was on correctly, and then she proceeded on into the room.**_

_**As soon as she walked into the room, the whole school seemed to turn their heads and look at her. Tracy gasped, was it because she looked weird and out of place?**_

_**She looked frantically scanned the whole room, trying to find her two best friends. They told her that they would meet up with her at the entrance. **_

_**Tracy continued walking until she saw her two friends, chatting with some boys.**_

_**By then, people had stopped staring at her.**_

_Tracy: Oh my god! Where have you guys been? I was looking all over for you!_

_Julia: Oh, you were? Sorry._

_Ashley: Yeah, we were talking to some people._

_Tracy: Well, I'm glad you guys are here. Everyone was staring at me when I entered._

_Julia: Really?_

_Tracy: Do I look weird or something?_

_Ashley: No! You look gorgeous._

_Julia: Yeah, they were probably staring at you because you looked so hot._

_**Tracy blushes.**_

_Tracy: Thanks._

_Ashley: So, you should go out and dance with someone._

_Tracy: Who is going to dance with me?_

_Julia: I don't know. Just ask any guy._

_Ashley: Maybe your Prince Charming is here._

_Tracy: Maybe._

_Julia: Go on, we'll be right here, waiting for you to report back to us. N__**udging Tracy to go dance.**_

_Tracy: Ok, you guys. I'll go. Don't go anywhere._

_Ashley: We won't!_

_**Tracy goes to the dance floor and starts looking for people to dance. Suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees herself staring into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.**_

_Trevor: Hey, want to dance, _Cinderella?

_Tracy: Sure!_

_**Trevor leads Tracy to the middle of the dance floor and puts her hand on his shoulder.**_

_Trevor: So, how come I have never seen you around school?_

_Tracy: Um, I don't know. I have never seen you either._

_**Trevor chuckles**_

_Trevor: Really? Do you know who I am though?_

_Tracy: No, sorry. _

_Trevor: That's ok. Then it's your job tonight to find out who I am._

_Tracy: Ok, then it's YOUR turn to find out who I am._

_Trevor: Deal._

Massie kept on reading and finished a little while later. By then, more people had arrived to try out. People like Derrington and his group of friends.

Feeling confident, Massie walked up to Mrs. Hallaway and said, "I'm ready now to try out for Cinderella."

At the same time, Derrington said, "I'm ready to try out for the role of Prince Charming."


	20. Derrington is SO not Prince Charming!

**Author's Note-** **Hey! Told ya there would be a lot of drama and excitement! Hope you liked it! Anyways- sorry I had to have kinda like a cliff hanger there in the last chapter. I was SO long, that I decided to make it into 2 or 3 chapters. :) OMG!!- I just noticed that in the last chapter, the script said 'Julie' and when I wrote out the script, I put 'Julia'!! OOPS!! Sorry about that. Don't get confused, it's the same person! So, enough of me blabbering, go read my story. R&R! Remember, if you haven't given me a new SN suggestion, please do! THANKS! 3**

**OCD**

**Arts and Recreational Room**

**Same Day- 3:35 P.M.**

"What?" Massie exclaimed. "You're trying out for Prince Charming?!"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Derrington said smirking.

"No, I'm just shocked that you would actually try out for Prince Charming." Massie defiantly shot back.

"And I'm shocked that you would actually try to out for Cinderella." Derrington said back to Massie.

"Ugh, whatever." Massie grumbled.

"Ok," Mrs. Hallaway said, "are both of you done talking now?"

"Yeah." Derrington said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." said Massie.

"Good, then let's have both of you come onto this stage." said Mrs. Hallaway, pointing to a large stage a few feet away from them.

"But first, we have to find some other people to be the other characters." Mrs. Hallaway pointed out. "You guys, please come up to me and tell me what part you want to try out for."

Immediately, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire went up to Mrs. Hallaway.

"I want to try out for the part of Julie Brethart." Claire told Mrs. Hallaway.

"Alright, and your name is?" Mrs. Hallaway asked.

"Claire Lyons."

"Ah, right. You're OCD's famous actress." Mrs. Hallaway smiled at Claire.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Claire smiled back.

"Ok, here's the script." said Mrs. Hallaway, handing a script to Claire to look at.

"I want to try out for Ashley Landall." Alicia quickly said. "And my name is Alicia Rivera."

"Ok, Miss Rivera." Mrs. Hallaway said, handing another a script to Alicia.

Alicia went over to stand next to Claire.

Dylan and Kristen looked crushed. There were no other good spots. And there was no way they were going to be extras for the play.

"I guess I'll be Katharine Smith." Kristen finally said reluctantly.

"And I'll be Lucy Smith then." sighed Dylan.

"Ok, and your names are?" Mrs. Hallaway asked.

"I'm Kristen Gregory and she's Dylan Marvil." Kristen said, pointing to Dylan.

"Ok, perfect." said Mrs. Hallaway, writing their names down on her clip board. "Now all we need is two brothers, a step-mom, DJ, and principal."

Josh, Cam, and Kyle went up.

"I'm Josh Hotz and I'll try out for Devin Smith." Josh volunteered.

"I'm Cam Fisher and I'm going to try out for Justin Smith." Cam said.

"Ok, I guess that leaves me with the DJ." Kyle smiled.

Suddenly, Layne bursted into the room, slamming the door wide open.

Everyone looked up and stared at her.

"Oops, sorry." Layne said, quietly closing the door behind her.

"That's ok." Mrs. Hallaway said.

"So, what parts are left?" Layne asked Mrs. Hallaway.

"Well, we have the step-mom and the principal left, plus the extras." answered Mrs. Hallaway.

"Ok, then I'll take the part of the step-mom." Layne said.

"Great, the scripts are on the table, so you guys can go ahead and take one."

"Anyone want to try out for the principal?" Mrs. Hallaway called out.

"I will." someone answered.

A boy Massie had never seen before raised his hand and volunteered.

"Perfect! Thanks so much! Now we're all ready to go." Mrs. Hallaway said. "Everyone go onto the stage now."

Massie brushed past Derrington, and on the way, Claire gave Massie a weird expression.

Massie mouthed, _Don't worry about it._

"Ok," said Mrs. Hallaway, sitting down behind a table, "you guys can start whenever you're ready. What scene are you doing, Massie?"

"I'm doing scene 22." Massie answered.

"Ok, is that scene ok with you, Derrington?" Mrs. Hallaway asked him.

"Yeah, sure." he answered.

"Good."

_Oh great, this is going to be so awkward. _Massie thought before beginning.

Everyone positioned themselves where they were suppose to be.

Massie stepped through an imaginary door, and paused for a moment. She then started walking again.

She walked to the back of the stage and talked to Alicia and Claire.

"Oh my god! Where have you guys been? I was looking all over for you!" Massie exclaimed.

"Oh, you were? Sorry." said Claire.

"Yeah, we were talking to some people." Alicia said.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. Everyone was staring at me when I entered.

"Really?" asked Claire.

Massie asked, "Do I look weird or something?"

Alicia said, "No! You look gorgeous."

"Yeah, they were probably staring at you because you looked so hot." assured Claire.

"Thanks." Massie smiled, tilting her head a bit towards Mrs. Hallaway to see her expression. Mrs. Hallaway was just smiling, Massie couldn't really tell what Mrs. Hallaway was thinking about.

"So, you should go out and dance with someone." Alicia said.

"Who is going to dance with me?" Massie asked, looking sad.

Claire said, "I don't know. Just ask any guy."

"Maybe your Prince Charming is here." Alicia giggled.

"Maybe." Massie smiled.

"Go on, we'll be right here, waiting for you to report back to us." Claire said, nuding Massie.

"Ok, you guys. I'll go. Don't go anywhere though!" Massie said.

"We won't!" Alicia smiled.

Massie moved to the center of the stage and pretended to look around.

Derrington went behind Massie and tapped her on the back.

"Hey, want to dance, Cinderella?" Derrington asked.

Massie turned around and said, "Sure!"

Derrington lead Massie to an area and took Massie''hand put it on his shoulder.

Massie turned red, she hoped no one saw her blush. This was so awkward.

Massie and Derrington started to sway to some imaginary music.

Then Derrington said, "So, how come I have never seen you around school?"

Massie paused for a bit before answering, "Um, I don't know. I have never seen you either."

Derrington said, "Really? Do you know who I am though?"

"No, sorry." said Massie.

Derrington smiled, "That's ok. Then it's your job tonight to find out who I am."

Massie smiled back and said, "Ok, then it's YOUR turn to find out who I am."

Derrington laughed, "Deal."

Massie broke away from Derrington immediately and turned towards Mrs. Hallaway.

"So, how did I do?" Massie asked.

"Good, you did very well." Mrs. Hallaway complimented her.

"Yay, I knew it." Massie smiled.

"Everybody, you did a great job! I will post the call-backs tomorrow. So be sure to check them out." Mrs. Hallaway said.

Massie got off the stage, and walked to the door and waited for her friends to come over.

"So, don't you guys think that went well?" Massie asked them.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun!" Kirsten said.

"Mhmm, I'm pretty sure I'll get the part." Massie smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully." Claire said, "Look, there are more people coming to try out. I bet some girls are going to try out for the part of Cinderella."

Massie turned around and saw that there were some girls who were looking over the Cinderella part.

Massie turned back around and said, "Don't worry, I'm way better then all of them, right?"

"Yeah." Kristen agreed.

"Yeah, we'll find out tomorrow. Let's go." Alicia said.

Massie and the girls walked out of the Arts and Recreational room. Massie felt really good about herself, and was confident that she was going to win the Cinderella part.

All she had to do, was to wait for tomorrow to come.


	21. Every Clique For Themselves

**Author's Note-**** Hey! In this chapter, you'll find out about whether or not Massie gets the Cinderella part, and whether or not Derrington gets the part of Prince Charming. I think it's pretty obvious that you know whether they will or not. BTW- I'm thinking of finishing my story soon, because it's SO long, and I kinda want to start another story (besides my ****Summer Love**** story) Just wanted to give you a little heads up! Remember-help me come up with a new SN for Massie! R&R!!!**

**OCD**

**Arts and Recreational Room**

**Tuesday- 7:50 A.M.**

This morning, Massie decided to get to school early to see the call-back list.

When she arrived at the front of OCD, she saw that already a group of people were clustered around the Arts and Recreational door.

She quickly got out of her car, with Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire following her.

"Excuse me." Massie said, pushing people out of her way as she walked up to the door.

"Hey, watch it, Massie!" Layne exclaimed, who had gotten jabbed in the ribs by Massie.

"What?" Massie snapped at her. "It's not like you'll actually get any parts in this play. So why bother checking?"

Layne ignored Massie's comment and pushed by Massie to get to the front.

"Hey, now _you _watch it!" Massie hissed.

Massie finally made her way to the front of the door and read the list.

**Call Backs**

**Tracy Summers- Massie Block, Olivia Ryan**

**Trevor Montgomery- Derrick Harrington, Chase Cradford**

**Lucy Smith- Dylan Marvil, Danielle Tompane**

**Katharine Smith- Kristen Gregory, Crystal Crane**

**Devin Smith-Josh Hotz, David West**

**Justin Smith- Cam Fisher, John Mckenzie**

**Jennifer Smith-Layne Abeley, Tara Blixfield**

**Julia Brethart-Claire Lyons, Meena Strat**

**Ashley Landall-Alicia Rivera, Heather Wood**

**Principal-Henry Thompson, Stephen Anderson**

**Dance DJ-Kyle Montgomery, Hamilton Trane**

**Extras-Everyone else**

"Ehmagawd! Olivia is trying out?" Massie exclaimed. "How pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you." Layne mumbled next to Massie.

Massie immediately turned around, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Layne muttered, turning her attention back to the list.

Massie grumbled and looked at the list once more.

_So that's who the mysterious boy is._ Massie thought, referring to the boy who had tried out for the role of the principal. She turned around to see if he was somewhere there in the crowd. And sure enough, she spotted Henry in the back of the crowd, pushing his way through to the front.

_He's actually kind of cute. _Massie thought, as she glanced up and down at Henry.

Massie walked over to her friends and said, "Yay, I got the call back for the part of Cinderella."

"Congratulations." Claire said.

"Thanks," Massie said, but then wrinkled her nose, "Guess who else got the part though?"

"Who?" Alicia wondered.

"_Faux-livia_." Massie sneered.

"Oh. Well, don't worry." Kristen reassured Massie, "Olivia won't get the part in the end, you will."

"Yeah, I know that." Massie rolled her eyes, "I'm just wondering how the hell Olivia could have gotten the call back."

"Its probably just luck." Alicia said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go inside, school is about to start soon." Claire said, walking towards the front of the school.

Massie and the rest of the girls followed after Claire.

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Same Day- 12:33 P.M.**

Massie had barely begun eating when an announcement came on over the speakers.

"People who got the call backs this morning, please come after school to rehearse again."

Massie stifled a groan. She was glad that she had gotten the call back, but she was kind of annoyed at the fact that she was going to have to work and practice a lot on her lines. And, not to mention the fact that she would have to compete against Olivia.

Massie sipped her strawberry smoothie and finished eating her lunch. She got up and walked over to the nearest trash can. As she was dumping her trash into the trash can, she overheard the boys' conversation.

"So, Derrington, are you going to get your 'Cinderella'?" Josh asked.

Cam laughed and said, "Who are you talking about? Massie or Olivia?"

All the boys cracked up. Derrington's face turned red.

Massie clenched her jaw, wondering what Derrington's response was going to be.

"Dude, you know Massie and I are over." Derrington told Cam.

"Really? Because it seems like you aren't over her. I can tell by the way you act around her." Cam teased Derrington.

Massie gasped. Was Cam actually telling the truth? Massies kind of doubted that he was, because she knew Derrington was with Olivia. Unless, of course, Derrington was kind of cheating in a way, just like he had cheated with Massie!

Before Derrington could respond to Cam's comment, Josh asked a question.

"Ok,whatever, don't mind Cam. He's just still hungover about his breakup with Claire." he said.

Cam punched Josh on the shoulder and said, "Shut up, dude. That's not true."

Josh laughed, "Yeah, sure Cam, Whatever you say."

Cam looked like he wanted to say something back to Josh, but instead, he asked Derrington another question.

"So, what about Olivia then?"

"Well, I don't know, actually." Derrington said, "These past few days have been kind of awkward."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, I don't think this is going to work out anymore between Olivia and I." Derrington continued to speak.

"Wow, so are you going to break up with her then?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. I guess."

"Good luck with that." Cam said, "I know how it is."

Massie gasped. Was Derrington seriously going to dump Olivia? If so, that would be good news for her, and it would also be major gossip for her to post on her website.

Massie suddenly noticed that the boys were all quiet, and that they were staring at Massie.

"Uh, hey, you guys." Massie said, weakly waving to the boys.

"Did you hear about what we were just talking about?" Derrington asked softly, staring directly into Massie's eyes.

"Um, no." Massie lied, feeling her face heat up.

"Ok, good." Derrington said, relief washing over his face.

"What was it about though?" Massie asked, seeing if Derrington was going to tell her.

"Nothing." Derrington muttered.

"Ok, see you guys after school." Massie said, turning around.

"Why?" Josh asked.

Massie turned back around. "For the call backs, remember?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." Josh said.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Massie said once more, and walked back to her table.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Alicia asked as soon as Massie got back to their table.

Massie hesitated for a second. She didn't want to tell Alicia what she had overheard, because with Alicia being such a big gossip girl, Massie didn't want Alicia to blurt the news out first. She wanted to be the first one to know and tell people.

"Nothing. I was just talking to some people." Massie quickly said.

"To who?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, do I look like a suspect to you?" Massie snapped.

"No."

"Then why are you interrogating me so much?" Massie said.

Alicia fell silent.

---

**Quick Little Author's Note—****That little 'comeback' thing was lame, I know. I just couldn't think of anything...**

---

"Anyways," Massie said, turning her attention back to the rest of the girls. "I'll see you guys later. The bell is about to ring. Meet me at the same place as yesterday, got it?"

"Yeah." the girls said.

"Good, and don't be late. Or else." Massie said, looking at each girl in the eyes pointedly.

Massie surveyed the whole cafeteria, her eyes browsing by each different clique and group. _There's going to be a _lot _of competition. _Massie thought, _It's probably every clique for themselves. _

Massie got up and swung her Prada backpack/bag onto her shoulders and left the cafeteria.

---

**Review, please! Love ya lots! **


	22. Possible Rejects and Possible Beaus

**Author's Note-**** Hey! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter, I'll be describing dresses to you, and I'm not good at describing them. Hopefully, you will get the picture. If not, just think that they're REALLY beautiful! BTW- I didn't really get any suggestions of new SNs, so I'm just going with ****Scandalous Schoolgirl****. R&R!!!**

----------

**OCD**

**Arts and Recreational Room**

**Tuesday- 3:00 P.M.**

Massie was leaning against the wall of the Arts and Recreational Room, looking at her pink Swarovski watch, waiting for the girls to arrive. There were exactly thirty seconds left for the girls to get here.

Just as the watch turned to three o' clock, Alicia ran up to Massie, with Kristen, Dylan, and Claire following right behind her.

"We're here." Alicia panted, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"Just barely." Massie snapped. "Let's go now."

The five girls walked into the room and saw that Mrs. Hallaway was in the back of the room, getting the costumes ready.

"Ah, you're here, girls. Perfect." Mrs. Hallaway said, spotting Massie and the girls.

"Hi." Massie said.

"Today, I want you guys to get more into your character by dressing up." Mrs. Hallaway said.

"Dressing up?" Massie said, wrinkling her nose. She didn't want to dress up like babies.

"Yes, here is the costume wardrobe." Mrs. Hallaway led the girls to a small room that was covered in different costumes.

"Hmm, let's see." Mrs. Hallaway said, rummaging through the costume packed room.

"What are you looking for?" Claire asked.

"I'm trying to find your costumes."

"Oh, do you need any help?" Kristen offered.

"Oh, no thank you. I found them." Mrs. Hallaway said, holding up several different colored dresses.

Massie lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She looked over the dresses and thought that they looked pretty good.

One dress was strapless and completely white, with white sequins and glitter lining the waist, and the train flowed beautifully behind. The dress also came with a crystal flower barrette, a pair of white silk gloves, a crystal necklace, a pair of silver glittery high heels, and a white small clutch.

Massie was pretty sure that the white strapless dress was for her. After all, the play was based on Cinderella, and Cinderella would most likely wear white, if not blue.

The next dress was a light purple halter dress with ruffles and layers at the bottom. It had a small purple rose clip in the middle with a purple ribbon around the waist. It also came with a pair of gloves, high heels, and a clutch.

The third dress was a baby sky blue color that had long sleeves. However, the sleeves didn't look bad at all. Instead, it framed the narrow waist of the dress and made the dress look more elegant. The dress was completely straight that just stopped right at the ankle line. The dress came with a pair of gloves, high heels, and a bracelet.

The fourth dress was hot pink with a tank top kind of strap. The dress went a little past the knees and it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. The dress also had slight ruffles starting from the waist and all the way to the end. It had pink flowers sewed on it from the left shoulder coming all the way down to the right side of the waist, like a sash. The dress came with things like all the other dresses. But, in addition, it also came with a pink hair band.

The last dress was a strapless dress. The top half of the dress was black, and from the waist on and down, it was light green. It had ruffles and a big bow tied on the front of the waist. It was pretty simple looking, but yet, it was beautiful. The dress went down exactly to the knees. The high heels were black with light green bow ties on the front of it. The gloves were all green and the clutch was also green and black.

"Wow," breathed Alicia, "these dresses are so beautiful."

Mrs. Hallway smiled. "They are, aren't they?"

"Which one is mine?" Massie asked, barely containing her excitement.

"The white one, of course." Mrs. Hallaway said, handing the white dress to Massie.

Massie smiled and took the dress, she knew the white dress was hers.

"Which one is mine then?" Alicia asked.

"The hot pink one."

"Ooh, cool." Alicia smiled.

Mrs. Hallaway handed out the light green dress to Kristen, the light blue dress to Claire, and the light purple dress to Dylan.

"Um, purple doesn't match with my red hair." Dylan complained.

Massie sighed. This was so typical of Dylan to complain about her hair and something else.

"Well, I don't think any other dresses match you either, right?" Mrs. Hallaway asked.

Dylan looked around at each of the dress and finally said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mrs. Hallaway nodded. "Ok, so now that you girls have your dresses, go into the changing rooms and change into your dresses."

Massie quickly headed into the first changing room and shut the door.

Massie took of her clothes, and changed into the white dress. Massie smiled as the white dress softly slipped over her. The dress was the perfect size for her.

She zipped up the dress, put on the high heels and the necklace, and stepped out.

"Hey, you guys, what do you think of my dress?" Massie asked, just as Derrington walked in, holding his own costume.

Massie instantly blushed. Derrington was just staring at Massie.

Alicia came out of her changing room and took one look at Massie and automatically said, "You look gorgeous!"

Massie didn't answer, she was still frozen and looking at Derrington.

Alicia realized something was wrong, and turned around to see what had caused the trouble. She saw Derrington.

"Oh, hey." she said.

Derrington finally broke his gaze away from Massie and turned towards Alicia.

"Oh, hey , Alicia." Derrington said.

Massie broke her gaze away too.

"Thanks." she said to Alicia.

"Yeah, no problem." Alicia said, giving Massie and Derrington both a weird look, before going back into her changing room.

Derrington cleared his throat. "Um, hey."

"Hey." Massie said softly back to him.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um, I got to go back in and finishing changing." Massie said, pointing her finger to the changing room.

"Ok, cool." Derrington said.

Massie turned around and went back into her changing room. Once she was inside the changing, Massie sank down on the seat.

What the hell had just happened there? Why was she and Derrington all tongue tied and awkward with eachother?

Massie put the barrette onto her head, put on her gloves, and opened the door.

Derrington was still outside, standing exactly where Massie had seen him last.

"Do you need the changing room now?" Massie asked.

"Oh yeah, I need it. Thanks." Derrington said, going into the changing room.

"No problem." Massie said.

Massie stood outside waiting for her friends to come out.

Three minutes later, all five girls were done changing, and they were admiring each other's dress.

"Wow, Dylan." Alicia said. "That dress looks great on you."

"I know!" Dylan beamed. "I was so surprised that the dress actually looked good on me, when I put it on."

"Claire, that dress matches the color of your eyes." Massie complimented.

"Thanks, your dress looks really good on you." Claire smiled.

Massie smiled back. She was still a little dazed from her encounter with Derrington.

After a little bit more of complimenting each other's dress, the girls headed out to the stage.

"Oh, are you girls done?" Mrs. Hallaway asked.

"Yeah." Massie said.

"Good, then we'll get started right after the boys are done changing."

The girls waited for a few minutes before the boys finally came out onto the stage.

"Ok, let's get started now." Mrs. Hallaway said.

Massie stifled a gasp. Derrington looked _really _hot in his costume. He looked like a real Prince Charming.

Massie gasped out loud this time. What the hell was she doing, thinking about how hot Derrington was?

Massie sighed, this was going to be _way _more awkward than last time. Especially after Massie overheard the boys' conversation at lunch.

Everyone got into their positions and waited for Mrs. Hallaway's signal to begin.

"Ok, you guys can start." Mrs. Hallaway finally said.

Massie took a deep breath, and started performing.

**Ten minutes later…**

Massie smiled at the end of her performance. Everything had gone pretty well, and the whole thing wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be.

"Good job, everyone. I'm so proud of you guys." Mrs. Hallaway said, clapping loudly. "Remember, come back tomorrow to see if you actually got the part!"

Massie got off the stage and went back into the changing rooms to change back into her normal clothes.

When Massie got out, Derrington was right outside, and it seemed like he was waiting for her.

"Hey Block, nice audition." Derrington said.

Massie's skin tingled a bit at the mention of Derrington calling her that. But she quickly got that feeling out of her mind. Why was she feeling all tingling for Derrington? She wasn't with him anymore, and as far as she was concerned, she should be hating him.

But, that wasn't how it was right now. In fact, it was just about the opposite...

"Yeah, you too." Massie quickly said, before walking away from Derrington.

Derrington looked a little confused and a bit sad at Massie's sudden departure, but he just shrugged and went into the changing room.

Massie went over to friends and sighed. What was going on with her? Was she falling back in love with Derrington?...


	23. Massie's Magical Masquerade

**Author's Note-****Sooo, will Massie actually be Cinderella for the play? Or will Olivia get the part instead?? Wouldn't it be so sad if Massie DIDN'T get the part?? LOL... Well, in order to find out the final roles of the play, read this chapter! This chapter is really long too! R&R!!!**

---

**OCD**

**Arts and Recreational Room**

**Wednesday- 7:21 A.M.**

Massie arrived at school early again, to see the list of people who had gotten the parts for the play. Luckily, no one was at school, except for Massie and the girls.

**Final Roles**

**Tracy Summers- Massie Block**

**Trevor Montgomery- Derrick Harrington**

**Lucy Smith- Dylan Marvil**

**Katharine Smith- Kristen Gregory**

**Devin Smith-Josh Hotz**

**Justin Smith- Cam Fisher**

**Jennifer Smith-Tara Blixfield**

**Julia Brethart-Claire Lyons**

**Ashley Landall-Alicia Rivera**

**Principal-Henry Thompson**

**Dance DJ-Kyle Montgomery**

**Extras-Everyone else**

**Good job everyone!**

Massie smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see Olivia's reaction when she finds out that she didn't get the part.

"We all got the parts that we wanted, right?" Massie asked the girls.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then I'll hold a party soon in honor of us getting the parts!" Massie smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Alicia agreed.

"Come on, let's go inside. People are starting to arrive." Massie said.

Massie and the girls headed inside to the school.

Massie was feeling fantastic, she had gotten the part, and nothing could ruin her spirits.

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Same day- 12:34 P.M.**

At lunch, there was an announcement made by Mrs. Hallaway over the intercom.

"Congratulations to the students who got the parts that they wanted. For the people who got the major parts, please report to the Arts and Recreational Room at three o' clock every day after school from now on. We only have a few more weeks to get the play in shape! See you guys there!"

Massie smiled, like she had thought earlier, nothing could ruin her day. Even the fact that she had to give up her afternoons to practice for the play, didn't bother her at all.

Massie finished eating her lunch, got up and walked over to the nearest trash can, which happened to be the boys' table.

Massie wondered if she would hear something important again, like last time.

But all Massie heard was about the boys' upcoming soccer game. She returned back to her table and continued to talk to her friends about the play.

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Room**

**Same day- 5:10 P.M.**

About two hours later, Massie came home from practice. She went upstairs to her room. She hadn't updated her website in so long, and she decided that this time was a good time to do it. She also felt that the screen name 'Gossip Girl' was kind of retarded, so she decided to change it to 'Scandalous Schoolgirl'.

Massie turned on computer and a couple of minutes later she was on her website.

She had gotten over ten thousand hits already. This pleased Massie, she was happy that her website was such a hit on the internet. She started to write a new blog entry.

_Gossip Girl here, or should I say __Scandalous Schoolgirl__, instead? I've decided to change my SN to__ Scandalous Schoolgirl__, because I think Gossip Girl is kinda bland. So from now on, I will be referred as __Scandalous Schoogirl._

_Anyways, Scandalous Schoolgirl here with some new juicy gossip!_

_News is that Derrington, OCD's cheater, is going to probably break up with Olivia Ryan! Is he really going to do that? Well, we will just have to wait, won't we? Rumor is that Derrington likes someone else! Who is that mysterious girl? Is Derrington cheating AGAIN?? Tsk tsk, that boy never learns, does he? Well, we'll find out soon!_

_Here's another important event-the winter play at OCD!!! Seems like Massie's clique and the Briarwood boys dominated over the whole play. The two alphas have gotten the main role, will their acting with each other, flare up their old love? Or will they merely be two people acting like they're in love? Only time will tell..._

_One more important event- the masquerade ball!!! To be able to be there, you have to participate in the play, isn't that the stupidest rule ever? Whatever. With everyone's identity concealed at the masquerade ball, will the students at OCD still be able to recognize their friends and lovers? Or will they get mixed up with each other and perhaps have something bad happen? And just to tell you, I will obviously be at the masquerade ball, perhaps you'll find me there. But, just a warning for you, it will be super hard, because I will have my mask on, and besides, it's going to be naturally hard for you to find me. Good luck!_

_Until next time, ciao! _

_Love ya lots,_

_-SS-_

With nothing else to say, Massie saved everything and turned off her computer.

She then decided to start planning her fabulous party. She decided to have her party be based on Cinderella too. She decided to call her friends over for some help.

She speed-dialed everyone and held a conference call.

"Hey, you guys, come over here right now. I'm going to start planning for my party." Massie told them.

"Ok." all the girls agreed.

"Good, come here ASAP." Massie said and then hung up.

A few minutes later, all five girls were in Massie's bedroom.

"Ok, so I'm going to each assign you different jobs, just like our last party." Massie informed them.

The girls nodded.

"Ok, Claire, your job is to be in charge of the decorations."

Claire nodded.

"Alicia, you will be in charge of making and delivering the invitations. People will also be RSVPing to you, ok?"

"Ok." Alicia said.

"Kristen, you will be in charge of the food and beverages." Massie told her.

"And me?" Dylan asked.

"You, Dylan, will be in charge of finding good music to play at our party." Massie said.

"Ok," Dylan said, "no problem."

"Good, does everybody know what they're doing?" Massie asked, just to make sure.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, good." Massie said, "Let's get to work now."

For two hours, the girls worked on their own individual projects, with Massie supervising them.

In the end, the invitation that Alicia designed looked like this-

_**Massie's Masquerade Party**_

_**In honor of Massie and her friends achievement of getting the major roles in the Cinderella play!**_

_**YOU are invited to Massie's party, be sure to wear a mask and dress up! Otherwise, you won't get in.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**WHAT- **__**Massie's Magical Masquerade Party**_

_**WHEN-**__** Sunday-December 25 at 6:30 P.M.**_

_**WHERE- **__**Massie's Mansion**_

**_RSVP-RSVP to Alicia Rivera, NO ONE else! Otherwise, if you do, I won't get your RSVP, and you won't be coming to my party._**

_**Be sure to be there! You don't want to miss it!**_

The invitation was printed on a piece of blue paper that had snowflakes and snowmen as the background. The font was a light blue with black highlight. Massie then told Alicia to add white glitter onto the invites to make them look prettier.

After Alicia did that, she printed out twenty five copies of the invite and then put them each into blue envelopes.

Alicia then went back on the computer and designed a label to stick on the front of the envelope. After printing the labels out, she stuck one on each of the envelopes.

"Massie, do you want me to give one invite to Derrington." Alicia asked her.

"Ummm..." Massie hesistated, she thought about it for a second. The party was for the cast of the play, but it excluded the extras. She decided to be fair and invite people who had gotten the major parts of the play. Even though some of the people were LBRs. Since Derrington was part of the cast, she guessed then he should be able to come.

Alicia was waiting for Massie's answer.

"Yeah, give him one." Massie finally said.

"Ok." Alicia said.

Massie didn't need to check on the other girls, she was pretty sure that whatever food and music that they chose would be good. However, she did need to check on Claire.

Massie went over to Claire, who was surfing the internet, looking at some winter decorations and some masquerade themed decorations.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Massie asked Claire.

"No, I don't think so. I've got it all under control." Claire said.

"Ok, well, when you're done. Can you print out the pictures of the decorations that we're going to use?" Massie asked.

"Sure, no problem." Claire said.

"Ok, thanks."

"Oh, by the way," Claire said, before Massie turned to leave, "I was just wondering if it would be cool to give out gift bags at the end of the party, you know?"

Massie thought about that idea. It seemed like a pretty good idea to her.

"Ok, that's a good idea." Massie told Claire, "But what could we put in them?"

Claire shrugged, "I don't know yet. But I'm sure I'll come up with something soon."

"Ok, then you're in charge of the gift bags, too, ok?" Massie asked Claire.

Claire nodded. "Sure."

A few minutes later, everyone was done with their projects. Everything looked great to Massie.

"Thanks for doing this, you guys!" Massie smiled, "This party is going to be the best party of the year!"

"Yeah, I hope so." Alicia said.

"I'm sure it will." Kristen said.

Massie nodded and said, "Remember, Alicia, don't forget to handout the invitations tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Alicia said, "I won't."

"Ok," Massie said, "see you guys tomorrow."

The girls said goodbye to Massie and left Massie's mansion.

_Another day of practicing tomorrow. _Massie thought as she got ready for bed.

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	24. No More LBRs and DWCs, Please!

**Author's Note-**** It's Thanksgiving break! I'm so happy. I SHOULD be doing my HW... but I got distracted and decided to update my story instead! This is a pretty long chapter too. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyways, R&R!!!**

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Thursday- 12:35 P.M.**

At lunch time, Massie and Alicia went to deliver the invites. They decided to go the LBR table first.

Heather, Meena, Layne, and some other LBRs that Massie didn't know were sitting at the table, eating their lunch.

"Ahem."

Only Layne looked up from her food and she looked up ad Massie. "Yes?" she asked, while chewing with her mouth open.

Massie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Close your mouth for god's sake."

Layne ignored Massie, "What do you want?"

Alicia took a step towards Layne and produced an invite from out of her Chloé blue purse.

Heather and Meena looked up from their food in interest. They wondered what the blue envelope contained inside.

Alicia dangled the envelope tauntingly in front of Layne. Alicia turned her head towards Massie and waited for her to continue.

"I'm inviting you to my special masquerade party." Massie said.

Layne gasped. "Really?"

"No duh. What else do you think I'm here for?" Massie snapped. "To talk to you? I don't think so."

"Do we get invites too?" Heather asked.

Massie looked at them. "Are you in the play?"

"No." Heather quietly said.

"Then you're not invited to my party." Massie said. "I'm only inviting people to my party if they are in the play."

Reality dawned on Layne. That's why Massie had invited her, there was no way Massie would have invited her to a party for no reason.

"And," Massie continued, "seeing how as both of you aren't in the play, you're not invited to my party."

"Or, anyone else at this table." Alicia pointed out, looking at all the other LBRs, who had hopeful expressions on their faces. Apparently, they were also hoping for invitations.

"That's right." Massie nodded.

Layne made a grab for the invitation, but Alicia quickly pulled the invitation out of Layne's reach.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast." Alicia said.

"Layne, you have to promise not to invite other LBRs to my party, got it?" Massie asked.

"Yes, I promise." Layne quickly agreed.

"Good, because if I find out that you are inviting other people, then I'm going to kick you out of my party." Massie said.

With nothing left to say, Massie and Alicia left their table and went over to the next table.

Next, Massie and Alicia were headed towards the geek table, or how they referred it to as DWC, Dorks Without a Clue.

"Hey, is Henry Thompson here?" Massie asked the dorks.

Every dork was surprised that Massie and Alicia were at the table, and that they were actually talking to them. They were so surprised that they were just gaping and them, and not saying anything.

"Hello?" Alicia asked, waving her hand in front of their faces.

Finally one dork snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, he went to get something. He'll be back pretty soon."

"Ok, thanks." Massie said, as she softly tapped her foot against the floor.

Two minutes later, Massie saw Henry approach the table. He stopped when he saw that Massie and Alicia were there. He too was super surprised.

"Hi, can I help you?" Henry asked, looking at the two girls.

Massie suppressed a tiny smirk. Geeks- always the gentlemen.

"As a matter of fact, you _can _help me." Massie said.

"Ok." Henry said.

"Alicia, give it to him." Massie told her.

Alicia took out another blue envelope and held it out to Henry.

Henry took it and looked down at it in awe.

Massie smiled. "You're invited to my masquerade party that's coming up in a few weeks."

"Really?" Henry asked, not believing his luck.

"Yes, really." Massie said.

"So, dress up and don't be late." Alicia said.

"Yeah, and don't forget to RSVP to Alicia ONLY." Massie said, pointing to Alicia.

"Ok, I won't." Henry said.

"Good, I'll see you there." Massie winked at him.

Massie and Alicia slowly walked away, bursting into laughter at Massie's actions.

"Oh my god, you got invited to Massie's party!" one of Henry's friend exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Henry said. "Can you believe it?"

"Dude, you _have _to invite us to her party!" another one of Henry's friend told him.

"Uhh..." Henry said, not quite sure about what he was suppose to say.

Massie heard the boys' conversation and stopped abruptly, there was _no _way Henry was going to invite his other DWCs to her party. One was already plenty.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Massie told Alicia.

"Ok."

Massie went back to the DWC table. The DWCs seemed to be surprised to see Massie at their table again.

"Do NOT invite any of your friends to my party." Massie told Henry, all the warmness gone in her voice. "Otherwise, I'll throw you out of my party, got it?"

Henry gulped. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good, see you." Massie said, smiling once again.

Massie walked back to Alicia who had seen what had just happened.

"Look, you scared poor little Henry to death." Alicia laughed, pointing to Henry who looked a little pale.

"He deserved it." Massie smiled.

"Now to the Briarwood boys' table." Alicia said.

Massie nodded.

They walked over to the boys' table where they were talking about some random stuff.

"Hey," Massie said, "you guys are all invited to my masquerade party."

Alicia took out four invites and handed one to each of the boys.

They opened the invitations and read the card.

"I can go." Cam immediately said.

"So can I." Josh said.

"And me." Kyle said.

Derrington didn't answer yet.

"Derrington, can you go?" Massie asked him.

After a brief moment, Derrington said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can go."

Massie smiled, "Great. See you guys there!"

Alicia and Massie waved goodbye to the boys and walked away.

They returned back to their table and finally sat down.

"Whew, my legs are so tired." Alicia said.

"Give me a break, Alicia," Massie nudged Alicia, "we were standing for like only ten minutes."

"Still." Alicia smiled.

"Whatever." Massie said.

"Don't you guys have to give an invite to Mrs. Hallaway?" Claire asked, "After all, she's the one who created the whole play."

Massie hesitated for a while, she had planned on the party to be only for teenagers in the beginning. But, she thought that she had to be fair, so she decided to give an invite to Mrs. Hallaway.

"Ok, I'll give one to her at practice after school." Massie said.

"Ok." Claire said.

"What about all the extra invites?" Alicia asked, holding up about ten left over invites.

"Well," Massie thought about it, "I guess you can throw it away."

"That's such a waste." Kristen said.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed, "why don't you give the extra invites to Mrs. Hallaway?"

"For what?" Massie asked.

"You can tell her to give the invites to other people." Claire suggested.

"Hell no, I don't want any more LBRs and DWCs at my party." Massie said.

"Well, if you have more people at your party, won't it be better?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, more people will make your party even bigger and better." Claire agreed.

Massie groaned. "Fine, I guess you're right. I'll give the other invites to Mrs. Hallaway too."

"Ok, cool." Alicia said.

Massie sighed. She hoped she was making the right decision. She didn't want her masquerade party to turn out into a horrible disaster...

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	25. P 'Charming' Is More Like P 'Awkward'

**Author's Note-**** I know I said that I was going to end my story soon, but I have SO many good ideas, and so I think it's actually going to be a while before I can actually finish my story. For future rehearsals in the story, I'm still going to use the same scene in the earlier chapters, because I don't want to give away too much of the play. I'm going to save that for the very end, when Massie and the girls actually perform the play for OCD. REALLY long chapter. Probably my longest chapter yet. P.S.- the title of the chapter might seem a little weird to you. "P Charming Is More Like P Awkard". The 'P' in the title stands for 'Prince'. I couldn't write 'Prince' out, because the title was too long, and it won't allow you to put periods or dashes, anything like that. So, I just had to to "P". Just wanted to let you know that. R&R!!!!**

**OCD**

**Arts and Recreational Room**

**Thursday-3:12 P.M.**

"Ok, from now on, we are going to have really serious practices." Mrs. Hallaway declared, "The play is in three weeks, so no more fooling around!"

Massie and the girls changed into their costumes and some of Mrs. Hallaway's assistants put some makeup on them.

Ten minutes later, Massie and the girls were ready for practicing. But first, Massie had to give the invites to Mrs. Hallaway.

Massie approached Mrs. Hallaway, "Mrs. Hallaway, I'm having a party at my house in a few weeks in honor of the play, and I'm inviting you to my party." she said, handing an invite to Mrs. Hallaway.

"Thank you, Massie." Mrs. Hallaway said.

"You're welcome." Massie said.

After Mrs. Hallaway looked at the date of the party, she said, "I'm sorry, Massie, I can't go to your party. I'm busy on the day of your party."

"Oh, that's ok." Massie smiled politely, while thinking, _Yes! _

Massie debated on whether or not she should still give the extra invites to Mrs. Hallaway.

"Are those extra invites?" Mrs. Hallaway asked, pointing to the handful of invites in Massie's hand.

"Ummm," Massie stalled, "yeah, I was wondering if you could help me give out the extra invites to any other people in the play."

_I guess there's no way out of this._ Massie thought.

"That is, if you want to." Massie quickly said.

"Oh sure, I'll certainly do that." Mrs. Hallway beamed. "After all, this is the least I can do to repay you, since I can't go to your party."

"Ok, thanks." Massie weakly smiled back. She had hoped Mrs. Hallaway would decline her offer. But, seeing how as Mrs. Hallaway was an always cheerful person, there was no way she could have refused helping.

"Is there anything else you need?" Mrs. Hallaway asked.

"No." Massie answered, handing the invites to Mrs. Hallaway.

"Ok, then let's start practicing." Mrs. Hallaway said, taking the invites from Massie.

Massie nodded and went up the stage, where her friends were waiting for her.

"So, what did Mrs. Hallaway say?" Alicia asked.

"She said she couldn't go to my party." Massie informed.

"Yes!" Dylan said.

"BUT- she said that she would help me with the invites." Massie sighed.

"Oh." was all Kristen could say.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't get _too _many LBRs." Massie said, touching her hair to make sure everything was in place and ready for rehearsal.

Mrs. Hallaway entered the stage and clapped her hands for everyone's attention.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, let's begin now." she said.

Massie waited a second before starting.

She walked over to Claire and Alicia who were just standing there, looking bored. But they immediately brightened up and stood up straight, when they saw Massie begin.

"Oh my god! Where have you guys been? I was looking all over for you!" Massie exclaimed.

"Oh, you were? Sorry." said Claire.

"Yeah, we were talking to some people." Alicia said.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. Everyone was staring at me when I entered.

"Really?" asked Claire.

Massie asked, pretending to be concerned. "Do I look weird or something?"

Alicia said, "No! You look gorgeous."

"Yeah, they were probably staring at you because you looked so hot." assured Claire.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"So, you should go out and dance with someone." Alicia said.

"Who is going to dance with me?" Massie asked, looking sad.

But actually, inside, Massie was super nervous instead of sad, because she didn't really want to dance with Derrington. After last time's rehearsal, things between her and Derrington had gotten even more tense and awkward.

Claire said, "I don't know. Just ask any guy."

"Maybe your Prince Charming is here." Alicia giggled.

"Maybe." Massie smiled.

"Go on, we'll be right here, waiting for you to report back to us." Claire said, nuding Massie.

"Ok, you guys. I'll go. Don't go anywhere though!" Massie said.

"We won't!" Alicia smiled.

Massie moved to the center of the stage and pretended to look around.

Derrington went behind Massie and tapped her on the back.

Massie jumped a bit at Derrington's touch.

"Hey, want to dance, Cinderella?" Derrington asked.

Massie turned around and said, "Sure!" with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up.

Derrington lead Massie to an area and took Massie's hand and put it on his shoulder.

Massie turned red, she hoped no one saw her blush. This was _super super_ awkward.

Massie prepared to sway to some imaginary music, like she had with all the other practices. But, to her surprise, when she and Derrington started to sway, they were swaying to some real music this time. Massie recognized the song as _Big Girls Don't Cry _by Fergie.

Then Derrington looked down at Massie and said, "So, how come I have never seen you around school?"

Even with her super high, high-heels, Massie was still a bit shorter than Derrington.

Massie paused for a bit before answering, "Um, I don't know. I have never seen you either."

Derrington said, "Really? Do you know who I am though?"

"No, sorry." said Massie.

Derrington smiled, "That's ok. Then it's your job tonight to find out who I am."

Massie smiled back and said, "Ok, then it's YOUR turn to find out who I am."

Derrington laughed, "Deal."

Derrington and Massie instantly broke away from each other when the scene was over.

Massie wiped her sweaty hands on the bottom of her dress.

"Now _that's _what I call a serious practice." Mrs. Hallaway said, completely oblivious to the awkwardness between Derrington and Massie.

Massie and the girls practiced a few other scenes later on.

"Ok, that's the it for today." Mrs. Hallway said.

Massie sighed with relief.

"Since you guys worked really hard today," Mrs. Hallaway said, "I'm going to give you guys a day off."

Everyone erupted into cheers.

"Tomorrow, there's going to be NO practice." Mrs. Hallaway continued. "I figure this is a good time to call in the rest of the eighth graders to practice a bit. So enjoy your little break!"

Everyone kept on cheering and clapping.

"But, if anyone feels like and wants to come to practice tomorrow, please feel free to do so." Mrs. Hallaway added.

_I don't think anyone is going to come tomorrow. _Massie thought. _Maybe the LBRs and DWCs will though, since they probably won't have anything else better to do._

Massie and the girls were hugging each other.

"Thank gawd we have a break," Massie exclaimed. "we _seriously_ need to go shopping!"

"Mhmm." agreed the girls.

Massie smiled, "Come on, let's get changed and go get ourselves pampered at a spa."

"Yeah!" Kristen exclaimed, "I haven't been at a spa for so long."

"Great, then let's hurry up." Massie said, "Meet up with me, right outside the room when you're done changing."

"Ok." said Alicia, as she went into a changing room.

Massie went into a changing room and got dressed into her regular clothes. She decided not to wash off her make up, because she figured that it would get washed off when she went to the spa.

Massie stepped out of the changing room and went to the costume closet to return the dress.

As Massie was putting the dress onto the hanger, something suddenly jumped out at her, and yelled, "BOO!"

Massie screamed, dropping the dress onto the ground. Without thinking, Massie quickly ran out of the room, still screaming.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Hallaway asked, just as Derrington rushed up to Massie, asking the same question.

"I don't know." Massie exclaimed, who had stopped screaming, but was still really scared. "I was putting my dress away, when something popped out at me and scared the hell out of me."

Just then, Josh walked into the room, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Massie snapped.

"You should have seen your reaction." Josh said.

"You mean _you _were the one who scared me?" Massie asked, her eyes narrowing straight at Josh.

Seeing Massie's dangerous expression, Josh's smile and laugh faltered. "Yeah, I was the one who scared you."

Massie instantly became furious and went straight up to Josh and smacked him on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Don't. _EVER. _Do. That. To. Me. Again." Massie hissed. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Josh said quietly.

"Good."

"I was just having a little bit of fun." Josh said, smiling a bit.

"Well, that _wasn't_ fun." Massie said.

"Josh," Mrs. Hallaway spoke, "please don't do that again."

"I won't" promised Josh.

"You better not." Massie glared at him.

Mrs. Hallaway nodded.

"Now, excuse me, I have to go somewhere right now." Massie huffed, and walked away from Josh, Derrington and Mrs. Hallway, without even saying goodbye.

When Massie got outside, she saw that all of her friend were waiting for her.

"Sorry I took so long." Massie apologized.

"It's ok." Alicia said.

"What took you so long though?" Claire asked.

Massie groaned. "Josh did something totally stupid to me."

"Really?" Dylan asked, looking pretty interested in what had happened.

"Yeah." was all Massie said. She didn't want to get into any details.

"What happened?" Kristen asked.

Massie groaned. She knew that question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Do you guys _really _want to know?" Massie asked, looking at each of the girls.

They all nodded vigorously.

"Of course." Alicia said.

"Fine." Massie said, seeing how she couldn't get out of telling them. They would just keep on asking and bothering Massie until she finally told them.

"Come on," Dylan said impatiently, "spill already."

"Hold on," Massie snapped, "I'll tell you guys once we get in the car."

The five girls climbed into Massie's car and Massie told her driver, Issac, where to go.

"Issac, can you please drive us to Spa Heaven?" Massie asked him.

"Sure, no problem." Issac responded.

"Thanks!"

The car started to move and soon, the girls were out of OCD and on their way to Spa Heaven.

Massie leaned back in her seat and began to tell the incident.

"Ok, so I was putting my costume away, when all of a sudden, Josh jumped out from his hiding spot and scared me to death." Massie explained.

"Ehmagawd, seriously?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, and at first, I didn't know who it was, but then Josh told me it was him." Massie continued. "I got so mad at him so I punched him, and then left."

"That was so mean of Josh to do that." Dylan said.

"Yeah, I know." Kristen agreed.

"Maybe we should do something back to him!" Massie said. "What do you guys think?"

Claire stalled. "Um, I don't think it's worth it."

"Yeah, I agree with Claire." Alicia said, she didn't want anything happening to happen to Josh. "It's just going to be a waste of time."

"Fine," Massie snapped, "you guys don't have to help me. You guys will help me, right?" turning to Kristen and Dylan.

"Ummm," Kristen hesitated, she didn't really want to do it.

"How about let's not, Massie." Dylan said.

"Why doesn't anyone want to do it with me?" Massie snapped.

"Because it'll be a waste of time," Claire said, "besides, we can use that time for planning more in depth for your masquerade party."

Massie sighed. "I guess you're right. Fine, I won't do it. Happy?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, well, let's start brainstorming more ideas for my party." Massie suggested.

The girls instantly started chatting and telling Massie what ideas they had in mind.

Massie smiled, her masquerade party was _ah-bviously _going to turn out perfect.

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	26. Preparation For The Masquerade

**Author's Note-****Hey! Hope you like my last chapter. I'm fast forwarding my story by 1 week, because I want to finish my story ASAP! Enjoy this chapter! PLEASE R&R!!!**

---

**1 week has passed...**

---

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Room**

**Sunday-10:34 A.M.**

Massie and the girls were in Massie's room getting ready for the masquerade party. Massie had woken up at six o'clock in the morning to go shopping for her dress, mask, and shoes.

Massie had changed the time from 6:30 P.M. to 12:00 P.M. She wanted her party to start earlier, so it would last longer.

"Claire, help me zip my dress up." Massie said.

"Sure, one second though." Claire said, who was zipping her own dress up.

Massie was wearing a white strapless dress that went all the way down to her ankles. The dress had white sparkling crystals lined against on her chest, with tiny sequins lining up and down the dress. Massie was wearing a Tiffany Legacy drop pendant in of diamonds in platinum with a pair of snowflake earrings. Massie had specially ordered her glass high-heels from a foreign country. Now all Massie had to do was to fix her hair and make up.

Claire went over to Massie and helped zip up her dress.

"Thanks." Massie said.

"No problem." Claire replied.

"Is everyone done with their dresses?" Massie asked, turning around to see her reflection in the mirror.

"No." Dylan replied, who was having a bit of a hard time fitting into her halter green dress.

Massie sighed and walked over to Dylan. "What's taking you so long?"

"I can't fit into this fricking dress!" Dylan exclaimed, showing Massie how hard it was for her to get into her dress.

"Suck in your stomach." Massie said.

Dylan sucked in her stomach as much as she could, but the dress was still a bit too small for her.

"See?" Dylan said, throwing her hands up in the air in distress. "I'm too fat!"

"No, you're not." Massie snapped. "You're just not sucking in your stomach enough."

"I am!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Come here," Massie instructed, "I'll help you suck in your stomach then."

Dylan grumbled but complied.

Massie zipped up Dylan's dress as far as she could and then told Dylan to suck in her stomach.

Dylan sucked and sucked, and finally, Massie was able to zip her dress up all the way.

"See?" Massie told Dylan, "I told you, you can fit in it!"

"Yeah, but now I can't breathe." said Dylan sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Pshh, grow up, Dylan." Massie told her.

Dylan just rolled her eyes again.

"Ok," Massie said, "is everyone finally ready?"

This time, everyone nodded.

"Good, then let's go do our hair and makeup." Massie smiled.

The girls rushed into Massie's bathroom, immediately opening their makeup bags and supplies.

Massie made her hair slightly wavy and curly, and then she spritzed on some hair spray. She then took out her blue MAC eye shadow and eye liner and started applying them onto her eyes. Next, she applied mascara onto her eyes and then curled them. A few minutes later, Massie and the rest of the girls were done with their makeup.

"Let's go put on our masks." Massie said, heading downstairs.

Massie went to her living room, where she had stored her mask in a box. Massie's mask was white with long white feathers sticking up from it. The mask was lined with little jewels and sparkles. It completely matched Massie's dress.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shrieked when she saw that the box with her mask in it, was gone.

Claire and the rest of the girls rushed up behind Massie.

"What?" Alicia asked.

Massie pointed to the empty table, "My mask is gone!"

Claire gasped. "Where is it?"

"I don't know!" Massie snapped, getting worried. People would start arriving in half an hour, and she couldn't have people coming if she didn't have her mask.

"Ok, you guys," Massie commanded, "everyone split up into pairs. I'll go by myself."

Alicia went with Dylan and Claire went with Kristen. Alicia and Dylan went up to Massie's room, while Claire and Kristen went to the kitchen and family room.

Massie ran to the foyer, where she was going to hold the party. She looked behind the couches, under the tables, even behind the DJ booth. But, after all that looking, Massie still couldn't find her precious mask. Massie decided to check the backyard, just in case.

Five minutes later, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were done looking. They too, did not find Massie's mask.

"You guys," Massie wailed. "what am I going to do?"

No one replied.

"You guys!"

"Uh," Claire began, "maybe you can quickly go to the store and get another one."

"As if!" Massie exclaimed. "That mask was specially made too, just like my glass slippers."

Just then, Claire's little brother, Todd, came walking into the foyer, wearing _Massie's _mask.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed, "_you _have my mask?"

Todd took off the mask and threw it onto the table. "Yeah."

Massie immediately grabbed the mask from the table and checked it to make sure there was no damage done by Todd.

"That mask is itchy." Todd complained.

"You little brat," Massie hissed, "do you even know how worried I was? You scared the hell out of me?"

"Oooh, you said a bad word." Todd said.

"So, sue me." Massie snapped.

"I'm going to tell on you." Todd smiled annoyingly.

"I don't care." Massie said, "Go ahead."

"Fine," Todd said, "I'll go right now."

"Good, just get out of here."

Todd stuck his tongue out at Massie and then left the foyer.

Massie turned to Claire.

"Sorry about that." Massie apologized. "I didn't mean to call your brother names, I was just so worried."

Claire smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you did. He's SO annoying."

Massie smiled back. "Ok, let's hurry up and put on our masks."

The girls got their masks, and put them on.

"Everyone done?" Massie asked.

Everyone nodded.

Massie and the girls made sure everything was in order and ready for the party.

Massie took another look at all the girls, and she could hardly tell who was who. That was a good thing, though, because after all, what are masquerades for and known for?

---

**PLEASE R&R!!! Love ya lots!!**


	27. Massie's 'Mismatched' Masquerade?

**Authors's Note-**** OMG! I am SO pissed. I was going to get a brown Zune for only$80!!!!!! Usually, it's like $200!!!! I had to wake up at 4 A.M. to get in line. (Black Friday) They only had 35 brown Zunes available. When there were only like 4 or 5 people in front of me, the people announced that there were no more brown Zunes left!!! I was SO angry, because I woke up so early for no reason! Anyways, sorry about all that miscellaneous info. So, if it seems like this chapter isn't as good as the others, you'll know why. BTW- I'm going to break up the party into several chapters, otherwise, if it's in 1 chapter, it's going to be SUPER long. Enjoy! R&R!!!!!**

**Massie's Mansion**

**The Foyer**

**Sunday- 12:00 P.M.**

At twelve o' clock exactly, Massie's guests started arriving.

Massie ordered Alicia to stand at the front door to check that the invites were valid. To make sure that no more LBRs and DWCs came, Massie gave Alicia a clipboard with all the guests' names on it. That was only for emergencies, if someone said that they were suppose to be at Massie's party, and they actually weren't, then Alicia could check the clipboard to double check. Otherwise, Alicia just set aside the clipboard on a nearby table and neglected it.

"Let me know if anyone is trying to crash my party, ok?" Massie asked.

"Got it." Alicia nodded.

"Good."

Massie gathered the girls together to tell them one important message.

"For the whole time of the party, do not EVER take off your mask, ok?" Massie asked them. "Not under ANY circumstances."

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

"Good, because I don't want anyone finding out who we are." Massie said.

"Don't worry, we don't." Claire assured Massie.

"Ok, now you guys can go wherever you want to." Massie said, dismissing the girls.

The girls went off into separate directions, disappearing into the crowd that was already forming in the foyer.

Massie decided to go upstairs to her room once more, to make sure she looked good.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and saw that nothing was wrong and out of place.

"Bean, you have to stay in here, ok?" Massie said to her ah-dorable little pug. "I don't want you to get lost in the crowd downstairs."

Bean whined and pawed at Massie, as if he actually understood what she was saying to him.

"Don't do that to my dress, you'll ruin it." Massie lightly scolded Bean.

She bent down and gave Bean a small kiss on the head and then left her room, closing the door behind her.

Downstairs, the music was booming, and to Massie, it looked like everyone already arrived.

Suddenly, Massie felt her cell phone ring in her hands. She saw that it was Alicia calling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, there's a few LBRs that are trying to get into the party and they're not on the list." Alicia told Massie.

"What?" Massie exploded.

"Yeah, but the thing is, is that they have the invites." Alicia continued.

"I'm coming over. I'll be right there." Massie said, and hung up.

Massie made her way over to the front door, where Alicia and a few LBRs were standing.

"What's going on?" Massie asked.

"My friend and I have invites, and we're trying to get in. But, _she _isn't letting us in." A tall blonde girl said, jerking her thumb towards Alicia.

"Well, _you're _not on the list." Alicia retorted, crossing her arms.

"Let me see your invites." Massie demanded.

The tall blonde girl and her friends gave their invites to Massie.

Massie flipped the invites over and inspected them to make sure they were actually real. And to Massie's amazement, they were real. To make sure that she could tell from a fake invite and a real invite, Massie had put on her red lipstick and kissed each of the envelope shut. If the invitation was real, then it would have Massie's lip prints on it.

Massie saw that everyone single invite had red lipstick marks on them. She handed them back to the LBRs and said, "Yeah, you're right. You guys are allowed into the party."

"They are?" Alicia asked, looking totally shocked.

"I told you so." The tall blonde girl said, smiling smugly at Alicia.

Alicia just glares at her.

"Where did you get them, though?" Massie asked.

"From Mrs. Hallaway," one girl said, "she just asked us if we wanted to come to Massie's party, and we said yes!"

"I see."

"Speaking of Massie, are you Massie?" The tall blonde girl asked, looking directly at Massie through her mask.

"Um, no." Massie lied, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. "Who are _you_?"

"Oh, well, you look a _lot _like Massie." The blonde girl answered. "I'm Tiffany."

"Oh, I-uh, get that a lot from people." Massie said, smiling weakly at Tiffany.

"Cool."

"So, um, have fun!" Massie said, gesturing the girls to enter.

"Thanks, you too!" Tiffany said, as she and her group of friends went into the foyer.

"Ugh, they _so _didn't deserve to come to your party." Alicia said, putting the invites into a basket.

Massies smirked, "Yeah, but what can I do? _I _didn't invite them, Mrs. Hallaway did."

"True." Alicia sighed.

Then, a group of five cute looking boys approached Massie and Alicia.

"Hey, we're here for Massie's party." one boy said.

"Invites?" Alicia asked, holding out her hand towards the boys.

The five boys each took out their own crumpled invite and put it into Alicia's hand.

Alicia handed them over to Massie to check.

Massie wasn't sure who the boys are, she couldn't tell who they were behind their masks, but all she knew, was that they were definitely HART.

Massie flipped over the invites and saw her lipstick print on them and then handed them back to Alicia.

"They're all good." Massie told Alicia, who took the invites and threw them into a basket on the ground.

"Hey, how come you have to hand her the invites?" one blond boy asked Alicia.

"Um." Alicia stalled, trying to come up with a good answer without giving away her and Massie's identities.

"Because that's just what she does." Massie interrupted quickly. "Don't ask questions about it."

"Um, ok." the blond boy said. "But, here's a question about something else."

"Shoot." Massie said.

"Are you Massie?" he asked, looking suspiciously at her.

Massie felt her cheeks flare and turn red. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just because you kinda look like her."

"Well, I'm not." Massie said, lying once again. She wondered how many times she was going to have to lie throughout her party.

"Ok, whatever." The blond boy said, shrugging, "I was just wondering."

"Ok, if you want to go find her though, maybe you should start looking for her now." Massie suggested.

"It's ok." The blond boy said, "I don't really want to. Like I said, I was just wondering."

"Ok."

"See you guys later." The blond boy said, leaving Massie and Alicia at the front door.

Almost right after the boys left, Alicia and Massie saw a girl running up to the doorway, wearing a ridiculous looking dress.

The dress looked kinda like a tutu and a peacock, mixed up all together. And as if that wasn't already bad enough, the dress was made up of different bright ugly colors that didn't look good together at all. It didn't blend or mix with the other colors. It was like the girl was the ugly duckling, surrounded by little cute ducks.

"Oh my god," the girl exclaimed, reaching Massie and Alicia. "I can't believe I'm actually at one of Massie's party.

_She's ah-bviously a LBR. _Massie thought, as she took the invite from the over excited girl.

She looked down at the invite, and immediately recoiled. There was a lipstick print in pink right next to Massie's red one.

_Ew! How gross! _Massie thought. _That LBR must be super desperate to be just like me. _Massie pinched the invite at the tip with her fingers and handed it over to Alicia.

Alicia gave Massie a puzzled look, but the look cleared when she saw the lipstick print too. Alicia quickly took the invite from Massie and dropped it into the basket.

"You're through." Massie said to the girl.

The girl gave a little squeal and ran into the crowd, disappearing quickly.

"Ehmagawd, did you see that?" Massie asked Alicia, wrinkling her nose.

"Of course, that was so nasty." Alicia said.

"Totally." Massie shuddered. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to suffer any more of those nasty lipstick prints.

For a few minutes, no one was arriving, so Massie decided to leave for a bit.

"I should go now," Massie said, "if there's any more trouble, just give me another call, ok?"

"Ok." Alicia answered.

Massie waved goodbye to Alicia and headed towards the crowd of guests.

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**

**P.S.-Who do you think the five mysterious HART boys were? I think it's pretty obvious!**


	28. Truths Concealed and Lies Revealed

**Author's Note-**** OMG! I have SO much HW to do, and SO much HW that's due tomorrow and more stuff that's due this week. I know I should be doing my HW, but I need to take some time off from my annoying HW. SOOO-here's the next chapter! It's going to be pretty long! BTW-if you think it's kinda weird that Massie and the girls can't tell who the boys are, or who are the other guests...well, I guess it is. But, to make my story more interesting, Massie and the girls don't know who the boys are, because their masks are hiding most of their face. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!!!**

**Massie's Mansion**

**The Foyer**

**Sunday- 12:30 P.M.**

Massie surveyed the crowd. It seemed like everyone was having a great time. Everyone was dancing, talking and eating. Massie made her way through the crowd, looking for the girls to see what they were doing at the moment. She stopped behind a red head and tapped her on the shoulder. The girls spun around and Massie immediately recognized that the girl wasn't Dylan.

"Sorry." Massie apologized to the girl.

The girl just gave Massie a weird look and turned back around.

She finally spotted Dylan in the corner of the foyer with her mask off, talking to a boy.

She went straight up to them and turned to the boy, and sweetly said, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

The boy shrugged, "Sure."

"Thanks." Massie smiled fakely.

Massie turned to Dylan and practically dragged her away from the boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Massie hissed, glaring at Dylan.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, looking confused.

"I told you about a thousand times, not to take off your mask!" Massie snapped. "Weren't you listening? Don't you remember?"

Dylan blushed. "Oh, sorry. I totally forgot about that."

"Ah-bviously." Massie smirked.

"I promise I'll never take off my mask again." Dylan said, putting on her mask.

Massie sighed. "Ok."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back and talk with the hottie." Dylan smiled, jerking her head to the boy, who was just standing there, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Go get him." Massie winked.

"Oh, I will." Dylan smiled slyly. "Don't worry about that."

Massie grinned and slowly walked away. She turned her head around just in time to see Dylan kissing the boy.

As she was walking through the crowds, she heard girls asking each other if they were 'Scandalous Schoolgirl'.

A short brunette girl came up to Massie and asked, "Are you 'Scandalous Schoolgirl'?"

"No," Massie lied. "stop asking people. It's getting ah-nnoying."

"Oh, sorry." The short, brunette girl apologized to Massie.

"Besides," Massie told the girl, "the whole point of a masquerade is to keep your identity hidden, right?"

"Yeah," the girl sighed, "but I really want to know who 'Scandalous Schoolgirl' really is."

"Well, I don't think 'Scandalous Schoolgirl' wants you to find out who she really is." Massie said.

Before the brunette girl could reply, Massie quickly said, "I got to go now." She quickly walked away, she didn't want to talk any more about 'Scandalous Schoolgirl'. She was afraid that if she talked too much about 'Scandalous Schoolgirl'. she would accidentally blurt out the truth.

Suddenly, Massie had a big urge to dance with someone. Everywhere she seemed to look, she saw people dancing with each other and having a great time. It's not like she wasn't having a good time, she just wanted to dance with someone. Massie wondered if her masquerade party was going to be just like Scene 22 in the play. Without the part of Derrington being Prince Charming, of course.

Massie suddenly felt a light tap on her right shoulder. Massie heart leapt, did her little thought just come true? She calmly turned around to see who had tapped her, despite her heart that was beating a thousand times a minute.

"You're hot." A completely geeky DWC guy said to Massie, giving her a hideous, cheesy smile, which revealed his crooked teeth.

It's not that Massie could tell who the person actually was behind the mask, it was just that Massie could see that the guy was wearing his thick, big framed glasses behind his weird looking mask.

"And you're not." Massie retorted quickly, trying to hide her grimace. Massie's spirits had immediately sank when she saw that it wasn't her Prince Charming.

That comment wiped the smile off of the boy's face.

"Go to hell." he spat and walked away.

"Well, that went well." Massie muttered to herself.

"Maybe this will go better for you." a voice said behind her.

Massie winced. _Oh gawd, this better not be another LBR! _she thought, as she slowly turned around and braced herself for what she was going to see.

Massie felt her jaw drop. It was the blond hottie she had met at the door. The guy who had arrived with his four friends. The guy who wanted to find _her_!

"Hey." Massie said shyly to the blond guy.

"Hey, want to dance?" the boy asked, holding out his right hand.

Massie blushed and took his hand. "Sure."

The mysterious boy led Massie to the center of the dance floor and together, they started dancing slowly.

"So, do you have a name?" Massie asked.

The boy chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you."

Massie pouted playfully. "Why not?"

"Because," the boy said, "the whole point of a masquerade is to keep your identity hidden."

Massie laughed quietly to herself. She remembered hearing the sentence being repeated over and over by her.

"Fine," Massie said, "but ''m going to try to figure out who you are."

"Ok, good luck." The boy smiled.

Massie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Massie asked.

"Soccer all the way." was the boy's reply.

Massie wrinkled her nose. "Soccer? Just like my ex."

The boy laughed, "And who was your ex?"

Massie shook her head. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because," Massie said, "I don't want to tell you, and besides, I'm doing a favor for you of not telling you his name."

"Fine, whatever."

"What else do you like to do?" Massie asked.

"Well, I also like to go shopping-"he started.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie cut him off. "me too!"

"For new sports equipment and other stuff like that." he continued.

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Massie suddenly asked, lifting up her head from the boy's shoulder.

"Uh, no." the boy said, "Why?"

"Good, because I don't have a boyfriend." Massie smiled, seeing if this piece of information was going to affect him in any way at all.

However, it didn't seem to affect the boy at all. In fact, all that he said was, "Ok."

The song finally ended and then Massie led the boy away from the dance floor and to a corner.

"Do you want a drink?" the boy asked Massie.

Massie smiled. "Sure."

"I'll be right back." The boy said and then disappeared.

Right after the boy left, some random girl sat down next to Massie.

"Excuse me, this seat is taken." Massie told the girl.

The girl looked around and saw no one. "I don't see anyone here right now."

"That's because I'm saving this seat for someone." Massie snapped.

Just as Massie said that, the blonde boy came back with their drinks.

"See?" Massie said triumphantly to the girl. "Now go away."

The girl grumbled and took one last look at Massie and the boy, and then she got up and went away.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the girl." The boy joked.

"Why not?" Massie asked. "She deserved it."

The boy handed Massie her drink and Massie eagerly accepted it. She was super thirsty after all the dancing and talking she did. She drained her drink in one gulp.

"Whoa, you're thirsty." The boy commented. "Do you want me to get you another drink?"

"No thanks." Massie declined.

"Ok." Was all the boy said. To Massie, it looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't.

"Are you ok?" Massie asked, "It looks like you wanted to say something."

The boy hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Massie perked up, this is what she had been hoping for. "Sure." After such a long time of not having a boyfriend, Massie finally had one now.

"Great."

Suddenly, Massie had an impulse to kiss the boy, and so she did. She slowly leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. The boy was surprised at first, but then he got into it too, and so they spent the next five minutes kissing on the couch. People were gaping at them, but Massie didn't care. In fact, she was kind of happy, because she knew that they were very jealous, and that they wished it was them with the blonde boy right now, instead of Massie.

Massie wanted to take off the boy's mask. She desperately wanted to know who she was kissing. So, as slyly as she could, she put her hands on the boy's mask, and as slowly as she could, she began to lift the mask up from the boy. She managed to do that while still kissing him.

The boy didn't seem to notice what Massie was doing. He was too busy making out with Massie. As Massie lifted the mask higher and higher off his face, he was bound to notice. But it seemed like he didn't care at all. Finally, Massie took off the mask, and broke away from the boy's lips to see who he was.

The person who she saw right in front of her, was the last person she had expected to kiss.

---

**PLEASE review! Again, sorry it took SO long to write this chapter. Love ya lots!**


	29. Truth or Dare,With a Twist

**Author's Note-****Hey, here's the next chapter! I bet you know who the mysterious boy behind the mask is! Yay, it's winter break now! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in such a LONG time OMG-tomorrow is Christmas, and I have the Christmas Special Chapter to put up! Gawd, it's going to take a long time to write the Christmas Special. I don't know if I'll make it in time! AHHH!...OMG-this chapter is hecka long...Anyways, enjoy and R&R!!!**

**Massie's Mansion**

**The Foyer**

**Sunday- 1:20 P.M.**

Massie gasped. "Ehmagawd!" The boy who she had been kissing for the past five minutes, turned out to be Derrington!

"What's wrong?" Derrington asked, seeing Massie's surprised, and if not horrified expression. He leaned in closer to Massie, clearly wanting to kiss Massie again.

But Massie shoved him away. "I got to go." Massie mumbled, scrambling off the couch. Derrington was left there with a bewildered look on his face. Massie had left so abruptly that he didn't have a chance to react.

Massie pushed her way through the crowd of people dancing. She saw Claire chatting with a brown-haired boy. Massie gasped. That boy was part of Derrington's group, which meant that Claire was either talking to Cam or Josh.

"Oh, no," Massie said to herself, "this is _nawt _going to be good."

Massie quickly walked up to them and pulled Claire away.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, Massie?" Claire exclaimed, annoyed at the fact that Massie had taken her away from her potential boyfriend.

"Listen, don't go near that boy again!" Massie exclaimed breathlessly.

Claire cocked her hips. "Why?"

"Because the boy you're talking to right now is either Cam or Josh!"

"And how would you know that?" Claire asked, not believing Massie.

"Because he has brown hair!"

"So?" Claire pointed out, rolling her eyes. "So does half the people here."

Massie frowned. "I can also tell by his hairstyle." she pointed out.

"Sure, you can." Claire said, still not believing Massie.

"Well, I have to tell you a little story." Massie said.

"About what?"

"You'll see." Massie said, "Once we go somewhere more private."

Claire looked longingly back at the boy who was sitting there alone, waiting for Claire to come back.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a short brunette girl appeared right in front of the boy. The girl plopped herself down next to the boy, and she immediately started talking to him. Claire was kind of ok with that, but what really pissed her off, was that the boy quickly warmed up to the girl, and seemed to forget all about Claire.

Claire's face hardened. "Fine, let's go." She snapped.

Massie smiled, "Ok, let's go up to my room."

Claire and Massie went up to Massie's room secretly. Massie sat down on her bed and took off her mask. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure that everything was still in place.

"Ok, so what are you going to tell me?" Claire asked, her eyes wide open in anticipation.

"Ok, so first, a boy asked me to dance with him, and I agreed." Massie began. She continued to tell Claire about what happened for a while. "And then, I removed his mask." Massie said. "And guess who it was!"

"I don't know! Who?" Claire asked.

"It was Derrington!" Massie exclaimed.

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course I'm serious! Why would I be joking about something like this?" Massie said indignantly.

"Wow, I can't believe that!" Claire said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"So, does this have to do with anything about the boy downstairs I was talking to?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, it does, like I said, that boy is either Cam or Josh." Massie informed Claire.

"Oh." was all Claire could say.

"And if you still don't believe me, I saw him arrive with Derrington and his other friends." Massie explained.

"Oh, crap." Claire said, "That had better not been Cam."

Massie smirked, "Yeah, it better not have been him."

Claire sighed, "What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do now?" Massie looked at Claire, "You're going to go back downstairs, and act like you've never seen him before. And that nothing has happened."

"I guess so." Claire said.

"Good, now let's go back downstairs." Massie declared, standing up. She put her mask back on.

When Massie and Claire went downstairs, they saw that everyone was either eating or talking. Almost no one was dancing.

"Interesting." Massie commented, "we were gone for only about fifteen minutes, and now everyone isn't dancing."

"How weird." Claire muttered.

"Whatever."

Massie and Claire roamed the room, looking for Alicia, Dylan, and Kirsten. Massie finally spotted them sitting in a corner, talking.

"Ehmagawd," Massie ran up to the girls, "guess who I just kissed."

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen gaped at Massie. "Who?" they all asked.

"Derrington!" Massie squeaked and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Whoa, what did you just say?" Alicia asked. "Did you just say Derrington?"

"Yeah, I thought you were totally over him." Kristen said, making her hand slice her neck in pretend.

Massie groaned, "I am, I swear I am! I just accidentally kissed him!"

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "You 'accidentally' kissed him? How can you accidentally kiss someone?"

"I didn't know he was Derrington, until I took off his mask!"

"Wow, these masks can be pretty dangerous." Dylan joked.

"You guys," Massie whined, "it's not funny!"

"Sorry." Dylan apologized.

"And, what's worse is that, Claire was talking to either Cam or Josh." Massie informed the girls.

"Cam?" Kristen asked, puzzled, just as Alicia stood up quickly.

"Josh?" Alicia asked, her eyes bright and pointy, staring at Claire. "You were talking to my Josh?"

"Alicia, I said Cam OR Josh, gawd." Massie snapped.

"Still," Alicia glared at Claire, "it COULD have been Josh."

"Ok, people," Massie stopped them from arguing even more. "we're getting past the point."

Alicia cocked her hips. "Then what is the point?"

"Well, we have to do something quickly before all of the guests leave out of complete boredom." Massie said. "Do you guys have any plans?"

"Uhh..."

"Never mind, I got a great idea that will hopefully work." Massie said.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"You'll see." Massie winked, and went to the front of the room.

She grabbed the microphone from the DJ and turned around to face the guests.

"Attention, all party people, to spice this party up a bit, there's going to be a little fun activity." Massie announced.

"What is it?" someone in the crowd called out.

Massie smiled slyly, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Then how are we suppose to participate in the activity?" A girl asked.

Massie rolled her eyes. "That's why there's going to be a sign up sheet near the entrance door. If you want to participate, sign up on the sheet."

In an instant, a stampede of people rushed over to the entrance door, ready to sign the sheet.

"Geez," Massie said, "wait, you guys. I haven't even put up the sign up sheet yet. I'll be right back." Massie somehow managed to go through the crowd and she quickly went upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed a piece of lined paper and went back downstairs.

"Ok, here it is." Massie taped the piece of paper onto the door. Everyone immediately began signing their names onto the paper.

Massie walked over to her friends who were staring in a bit of awe. They were shocked that so many people were actually going to participate in the activity.

"What is the activity?" Claire asked.

"You'll see." Massie said, "To tell you the truth, I don't even know what the activity is going to be."

"What?" Kristen said, "Then what are we going to do when it's time for all the people to participate in the activity."

Massie smiled, "Don't worry, you guys, I'll come up with something good soon."

"I hope so, or else." Kristen muttered.

"You could help me, you know. That way we'll come up with a good idea faster." Massie rolled her eyes.

Alicia shrugged, "Sorry, I'm all out of ideas."

"Same here." Dylan said, munching on a cupcake.

Massie groaned and turned towards Claire, "Claire?"

Claire winced, "Sorry, I have no ideas either."

"You guys are so lame!" Massie exclaimed, "I'm going to have to come up with it all by myself!"

"Sorry." Claire apologized again.

Massie gasped. "Ehmagawd, I just got the best idea ever!"

"What is it?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling." Massie smiled and quickly walked up to the DJ to get the microphone again. "Are you guys joining?"

"Hell, yes!" Dylan said, following Massie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Claire said and followed after Dylan.

"Ok, so everyone that is in the game, meet me at the center of the room, and then I'll tell you what the game is going to be." Massie said.

Every practically ran to the center of the room. Massie and the girls had a hard time getting to the center of the room, because there was already a huge crowd forming there.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get through here!" Massie elbowed a girl in the process of getting through the crowd.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I'm going to tell you what the game is." Massie said. "The game will be Truth or Dare-"

Some people groaned and some people cheered.

"But, it's Truth or Dare with a twist!" Massie continued. "Basically, it's like regular Truth and Dare, but the twis is, is that when it's your turn, if you choose truth, then you will have to tell the truth of whatever the person asks you, and you will also have to kiss one girl or boy of your choice. If you choose dare, then you will have to do whatever the person tells you to do or else you're out. After that, you will also have to kiss a girl or boy of your choice. But beware, everyone has masks, so you might not know who you're kissing, so choose carefully and wisely! Oh, and one little note, if the person that you kiss if not satisfied, then you will have to take off your mask and you're eliminated from the game, that applies to both cases,ok? Any questions or shall we begin?" Massie looked at everyone.

One girl raised her hand, "I don't want to play this game anymore."

A few other people said the same thing.

"Well, if you don't want to play, then you don't have to." Massie told them.

They looked relieved.

"But-if you decide to leave the game, then you will also have to leave the party." Massie informed them.

"What?" the girl exclaimed, "who said so?"

"I said so!" Massie smiled smugly.

"You're not Massie Block, are you?" the girl peered suspiciously at her.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Massie said, "All I know is that I have the authority to tell people what to do at this party."

The girl became silent, it looked like she was debating on whether to stay or leave.

"So, what's it going to be?" Massie asked, getting impatient. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"I'll stay." The girl finally said. The other people agreed too.

"Great, then let's begin." Massie clapped her hands. "Everyone sit down in a giant circle."

"Ok, I'll go first." Massie volunteered. She took a plastic bottle off of a table and spun it. It landed on Derrington.

"Ok, Mr. Blond Boy, truth or dare?" Massie asked Derrington.

"Truth." Derrington answered.

"Ok, do you have a crush right now?" Massie asked.

Derrington turned red. "Yeah, I guess."

That got Massie's full attention. "Who?"

"Well, this is a masquerade party," Derrington said, "so I'll only give you a little clue."

"That's not fair!" Massie exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is, I technically have already answered your question." Derrington argued. "I'll just tell you that the girl I like is here right now."

Everyone gasped.

"What else?" Massie asked. She desperately wanted to know who Derrington liked.

Derrington shook his head. "I'm not telling you anymore."

Massie sighed. "Ok, now go kiss a girl."

Derrington smiled and looked around. He finally settled on Massie. He crawled across the huge circle and leaned in to Massie. His lips touched Massie's and he kissed her.

Massie swore she felt little sparks going through her whole body when Derrington kissed her. It felt like forever.

Suddenly, Derrington broke away and smiled at Massie. "You're a good kisser."

Massie blushed. "Thanks, so are you."

From across the circle, Massie saw her friends gaping at her in shock. She gave an innocent look back to them that said, _What? It's not like _I _was the one who kissed him._

Derrington took the bottle and went back to his spot. He spun the bottle and it landed on a blonde girl.

"Truth or dare?" Derrington asked the girl.

"Truth."

"Umm, have you ever kissed your pillow?" Derrington asked the girl.

The girl turned bright red and whispered as quietly as she could, "Yes."

"What did you just say? Say it louder, no one can hear you." Massie prompted the girl.

The girl cleared her throat, and said yes a little louder.

"I still can't hear you!" Massie said. She had heard the girl clearly the first time, but she just wanted to embarrass the girl.

"I said, yes!" the girl exclaimed.

The whole crowd went "Oooh".

The girl's cheeks turned red, and it looked like she wanted to cry. She got up and quickly left Massie's house.

"Wait!" Massie called out, chuckling, "you didn't get your kiss!" Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all cracked up.

"Oops." Derrington muttered.

"Well, since that girl is gone, Blond Boy, you get to spin again." Massie told him.

"Ok." Derrington took the bottle, spun it, and it landed on the guy with brown hair who was talking with Claire earlier.

"Truth or dare?" Derrington asked.

"Truth."

"Gawd, isn't someone going to choose dare?" Massie blurted out.

"Ok, do you still like the girl you used to like?" Derrington asked the brown haired boy, ignoring Massie's outburst.

The Cam or Josh guy hesitated for a second. "Yeah." He finally admitted.

Massie gasped. Was he talking about Claire? Or was he talking about Alicia?

"Ok, cool. Go kiss a girl now." Derrington said.

The guy scanned the circle and his eyes finally landed on Claire. He got up, walked over to Claire, sat down, and kissed Claire.

Massie squeaked. _That had better not be Cam!_

When he pulled away, Claire's cheeks were red, but she looked happy.

"So, are you satisfied?" Massie asked Claire.

Claire hesitated.

Massie gave a look to Claire that said, _Don't you want to see who he really is under that mask?_

"I'm good." Claire said.

Massie groaned. "Ok."

The brown haired boy took the bottle and spun it, and it landed on some random girl that Massie didn't know.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Finally!" Massie smiled. "You better make it good."

"Um, ok. Go kiss that boy right there." The Cam or Josh guy pointed to a figure in the back of the crowd.

Massie turned around and gasped. What she saw was probably the most unattractive, overweight boy at her house. _How the hell did he get in?_ Massie wondered. She almost felt sorry for the girl.

The girl winced and looked horrified, but she bravely got up from her seat, and went over to the boy. On the other hand, the boy seemed ecstatic at the thought that a girl was going to kiss him. The girl leaned close to the boy, and gave him a one second peck on the cheek, and quickly went back to her seat.

Everyone clapped and cheered for her. Massie admired the girl for being so brave. If it was her that had to kiss the boy, she probably would have been a coward.

The girl smiled a bit, and spun the bottle.

"Oh wait," Massie interrupted, "are you happy?"

The boy nodded.

_Thought so, it seems like you've never kissed a girl before._ Massie thought.

The girl spun the bottle again, and this time, it landed on Dylan.

"Truth or dare?" the girl asked Dylan.

"Dare."

"Ok, go stuff three cookies in your mouth at once." The girl said.

Massie sighed, was that the best that girl could come up with?

However, Dylan looked relieved. "Gladly."

In a matter of minutes, Dylan stuffed three whole cookies into her mouth. She then walked over to the same brown haired boy and kissed him.

Massie felt her jaw drop. _No way, did Dylan just kiss him?_ Massie looked at Claire and Alicia to see how they would react. Claire looked shocked and Alicia looked angry.

When Dylan sat back down in her seat, Massie immediately went up to her to talk.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Massie demanded. "You knew that the boy was either Cam or Josh."

"Yeah, so?" Dylan asked innocently.

"So, why did you still kiss him?" Massie hissed.

"Because I felt like it. Besides, there weren't any other good boys to kiss." Dylan said.

Massie glared at Dylan, "You better not do anything else like this."

Dylan laughed, "I won't." She took the bottle and spun it.

"Wait," the brown haired boy interrupted. "I wasn't satisfied with the kiss."

Everyone gasped.

"Great," Massie rolled her eyes, "now you have to take your mask off and show the whole world your face."

Dylan just smiled, "Relax, Massie, it's just a game."

"Yeah, a game where part of the goal is to not let people find out your identity." Massie glared.

"Take off your mask! Take off your mask!" Everyone started chanting.

"Ok, ok, I am." Dylan said. She slowly untied the knot on her mask, and slowly lifted her mask off her head.

Everyone seemed to be surprised. Especially the brown haired boy, he seemed to be in shock.

"Wow, that was fun." Dylan said, and got up from the seat as if nothing was wrong.

"Ok, Dylan, you're out." Massie said. _Serves you right._

Everyone kept playing the game until there were only five people left. Massie, Derrington, Claire, the brown haired boy, and some random girl.

"Ok, people, it's getting late." Massie announced, "So I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave now."

Everyone groaned,

"I know, I know, you guys don't want to leave. But you have to."

Everyone got up and started heading towards the door.

"By the way," Massie called out, "pick up your treats on your way out. They are going to be on the table to your right. There are bags for girls and bags for boys. Girls get a year round supply of M.A.C. makeup, a five hundred dollar gift card to anywhere you want, and a certificate to Spa Heaven which is good for a whole year. Boys, you also get a five hundred dollar gift card to anywhere, and you get two games for your XBOX 360, or whatever else of that type of things."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Massie said, "And don't forget, tomorrow is the school play, see you guys there!"

Massie went to the front door to see everyone leave. Suddenly, someone spun her around. it was Derrington.

"Look up." He whispered.

Massie looked up, and she saw a mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." He leaned in and kissed Massie for the longest time ever.

For a moment, Massie was lost, but then she quickly came to her senses, and pushed Derrington away from her.

"Hey, what the-"

"Sorry, I got to go now. See you tomorrow." Massie quickly said and ran away from him.

Massie found her friends, and quickly told them what had just happened. "Ehmagawd, Derrington just kissed me again!"

"What the hell?" Alicia said, "What's with you and Derrington?"

"I don't know." Massie said, "HE'S the one kissing me, not the other way around!"

"Well, at least it's the end of your party, now you don't have to face him anymore." Dylan said.

"Uh, hello? The winter play is tomorrow." Claire reminded.

Massie groaned, "Crap, it's going to be SO awkward tomorrow."

Kristen sighed, "Don't worry, you'll get through it."

Massie sighed, "I hope I will."

Tomorrow was going to be really awkward, Massie hoped that everything was going to happen accordingly. Nothing more...

---

**PLEASE review!! Love ya lots!**

**P.S.- I know the ending for this chapter is kinda lame, but I REALLY need to work on my next chapter, because it's the Christmas special. I have to have it up by tomorrow, so I need LOTS of time to work on it! **

**Again, please review! Thanks!**


	30. Kissing in a Winter Wonderplay

**Author's Note- This is the late Christmas special! Sorry about it being late, my annoying dad wouldn't let me go on the computer, so I had to finish it today… I kinda skipped over some of the play, because I'm so busy, and I need to finish this chapter pretty soon. But, I'll write about Scene 22, the scene where I've already written about in the past few chapters. So, do you think that everything will go well for Massie and the girls? I don't think so, something just has to happen, otherwise it would be pretty boring! You'll see what happens…This is another really long chapter. Anyways, PLEASE review!**

**OCD**

**OCD Theater**

**Monday- 6:00 P.M.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, although there was no school day, there is however, a winter play that is brought to you by the eighth grade students of OCD." Mrs. Hallaway began. "And I am proud to present to you, this year's winter play, _A Cinderella Story_!"

Everyone began clapping.

Back stage, Massie and her friends were getting really nervous. Everyone was in their costumes, ready to go.

"Ehmagawd, what if I mess up?" Massie exclaimed.

Claire smiled, "Relax, you won't mess up."

"That's easy for you to say," Massie remarked. "you're a pro at acting."

Claire laughed, "Yeah, I guess, but still, I doubt you'll mess up."

Massie sighed, "I hope you're right."

Mrs. Hallaway appeared in front of the girls, and said, "Ok girls, the play is about to start. Get ready!" She walked away to tell the other students.

"Ok, this is it." Massie said, "Let's go out there and do our best!"

"Yeah!" Dylan cheered.

Suddenly, Derrington came up behind Massie and said, "Hey Block, good luck."

Massie was a bit surprised, "Um, yeah, good luck to you too."

Derrington gave Massie a small smile and then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Dylan gave Massie a weird look.

Massie sighed, "I don't know. This whole Derrington thing is getting me confused and crazy. I swear, he's going to make me mess up my lines during the play."

Mrs. Hallaway came back and said, "Ok, two minutes before starting! Quickly go over your lines!"

"Will do." Kristen said.

"Oh, puh-lease, Kristen, we don't need to go over our lines! We totally know them!" Dylan said.

"Whatever." Kristen said, "You don't have to, but I'm going to."

"Fine, whatever."

"We're starting now!" Mrs. Hallaway whispered to everyone. "Everyone, to your places!" Everyone scrambled around to get to their right places.

The curtains slowly opened, and Massie was faced with a gigantic crowd of people, staring at her.

Massie took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to have a short intermission." Mrs. Hallaway announced after a bunch of scenes had passed.

Massie quickly walked off the stage and collapsed onto the nearest chair she could find. "Ehmagawd, I'm so glad I didn't mess up!"

"Yet…" Dylan smirked.

"Shut up!" Massie snapped and lightly smacked Dylan on the arm. She went over to the refreshment table and grabbed a cup of water.

"Ladies, five minutes left before we start again." Mrs. Hallaway told them, "Go change into your next costumes."

The five girls charged towards their dressing rooms, which already had their dresses hung up, ready to go.

Massie grabbed her dress and quickly got changed. The dress she was wearing was completely stunning and beautiful. Massie slipped on her high heels, jewelry, and got her purse. She went out of her dressing room, and tapped on each of her friends' dressing rooms.

"Are you guys ready yet?" she asked them, "We only have like a minute left! So you guys better hurry up!"

Massie heard her friends panic and scramble around. Massie chuckled. "Meet me at the refreshment table."

Massie slowly walked over to the refreshment table, but in the process of doing that, she wasn't really paying attention where she was placing her foot. Massie tripped over a cord, and she felt herself falling face down. However, at that moment, Derrington walked right in front of Massie, carrying a plate of donuts and a cup of orange juice. Massie collided with Derrington and that impact sent Derrington crashing down.

The plate of donuts and orange juice slipped from Derrington's hands and it landed all on Massie.

"Owww," Massie complained, getting up slowly. "Ehmagawd! Look what happened to my dress! It's ruined now!"

"Nice going, Block." Derrington winced, getting up, and nearly slipping on the spilled orange juice.

"Nice going? Nice going?!" Massie snapped, "It was completely your fault! You spilled all this nasty crap on me! Now look at my dress, it's ruined!"

"Well, excuse me, for ruining your dress, but it was your fault, because you tripped me!" Derrington retorted.

"Ugh, well, you ruined my dress!" Massie exclaimed, "What am I going to do now? We're supposed to be back on stage in a few seconds!"

Derrington sighed, "I don't know. How am I supposed to know? All I know is that you better change and get a new costume." He dusted himself off and then walked away.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Claire asked, seeing Massie's ruined dress.

"You want to know what happened?" Massie snapped. "Go ask Derrington!"

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "Another thing that has to do with Derrington?"

"I tripped and crashed into Derrington, Derrington was holding some donuts and orange juice. When I crashed into him, he fell too, and he spilled all his stuff on me." Massie explained in a rush.

"Wow-"

"Don't talk right now," Massie interrupted, "I have to find a new dress to replace this one, ay-sap!" She quickly went to find Mrs. Hallaway.

She found Mrs. Hallaway standing on the stage. "Mrs. Hallway," Massie complained, "look what Derek did to my dress! He ruined it!"

"Oh my," Mrs. Hallaway said, "well, don't worry. I have a replacement for you, Massie. Follow me." She motioned for Massie to follow, she went to the costume closet, and she picked out a white dress that looked really similar to Massie's ruined dress.

"This will be your replacement, hurry up and get changed. We're already late by five minutes." Mrs. Hallaway gave Massie the replacement dress.

Massie took the dress and quickly went into a changing room. She changed into the dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress wasn't as pretty as the other one, but it was good enough.

Massie quickly walked onto the stage and said, "I'm ready."

Mrs. Hallaway nodded and motioned for the curtain boy to open the curtains. The curtain boy slowly pulled open the curtains. Massie was once again faced with a gigantic crowd that was anticipating what Massie was going to do. Massie closed her eyes for a second, and then she began.

She walked over to Claire and Alicia who were just standing there, looking bored. But they immediately brightened up and stood up straight, when they saw Massie begin.

"Oh my god! Where have you guys been? I was looking all over for you!" Massie exclaimed.

"Oh, you were? Sorry." said Claire.

"Yeah, we were talking to some people." Alicia said.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. Everyone was staring at me when I entered.

"Really?" asked Claire.

Massie asked, pretending to be concerned. "Do I look weird or something?"

Alicia said, "No! You look gorgeous."

"Yeah, they were probably staring at you because you looked so hot." assured Claire.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"So, you should go out and dance with someone." Alicia said.

"Who is going to dance with me?" Massie asked, looking sad.

But actually, inside, Massie was super nervous instead of sad, because she didn't really want to dance with Derrington. After last time's rehearsal, things between her and Derrington had gotten even more tense and awkward.

Claire said, "I don't know. Just ask any guy."

"Maybe your Prince Charming is here." Alicia giggled.

"Maybe." Massie smiled.

"Go on, we'll be right here, waiting for you to report back to us." Claire said, nuding Massie.

"Ok, you guys. I'll go. Don't go anywhere though!" Massie said.

"We won't!" Alicia smiled.

Massie moved to the center of the stage and pretended to look around.

Derrington went behind Massie and tapped her on the back.

Massie jumped a bit at Derrington's touch.

"Hey, want to dance, Cinderella?" Derrington asked.

Massie turned around and said, "Sure!" with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up.

Derrington lead Massie to an area and took Massie's hand and put it on his shoulder.

Massie turned red, she hoped no one saw her blush. This was _super super_ awkward.

Then Derrington looked down at Massie and said, "So, how come I have never seen you around school?"

Even with her super high, high-heels, Massie was still a bit shorter than Derrington.

Massie paused for a bit before answering, "Um, I don't know. I have never seen you either."

Derrington said, "Really? Do you know who I am though?"

"No, sorry." said Massie.

Derrington smiled, "That's ok. Then it's your job tonight to find out who I am."

Massie smiled back and said, "Ok, then it's YOUR turn to find out who I am."

Derrington laughed, "Deal."

Suddenly, the clock rang. Massie looked at the clock and saw that it said ten o'clock.

"Oh shoot, I have to go now." Massie told Derrington.

Derrington looked surprised. "What? Why? We still have lots of time left!"

"No, I'm sorry," Massie apologized, "I have to be somewhere else." She quickly walked away from Derrington.

"Wait," Derrington grabbed Massie's arm, pulled her towards him, and he kissed her.

Massie broke away from Derrington and gave him a look that said, _What the hell?_ That part wasn't part of the play. Massie looked towards Mrs. Hallaway to see her reaction. However, if Mrs. Hallaway was surprised, she didn't show it. She just motioned to Massie to go on.

Massie gulped and went on. "I seriously have to go now. Look for me tomorrow at school." Massie improvised, because she had no idea what to say next.

"Ok, I will." Derrington said, letting go of Massie's arm.

Massie quickly walked away before Derrington could do anything stupid again. She dropped one of her gloves on the floor as she exited the stage.

Derrington noticed the dropped glove and went to pick it up. "I'll find you, Cinderella." He said to himself.

With that, the curtains closed, indicating the end of the scene.

Massie walked over to her friends who were chatting about Derrington and his kiss.

"Ehmagawd," Dylan exclaimed, "did you see what Derrington did?"

"Of course," Massie snapped, rolling her eyes, "everyone saw what Derrington did."

"Why did he do that?" Kristen wondered.

Massie was getting upset. "I don't know, maybe because he's totally weird."

"Wow, Derrington has got it bad." Alicia remarked.

Kristen snickered, but Massie silenced her with a glare.

"I'm going to talk to Derrington." Massie said as she walked away.

"Are you sure you didn't mean kiss Derrington?" Dylan called out.

Massie just ignored the remark. She searched for Derrington and finally found him near the sound equipments. She was about to walk up to him, but then she saw that he was talking with Mrs. Hallaway. She decided to hang back and hide behind the curtains. She was hearing everything they were talking about.

"Derek," Mrs. Hallaway scolded, "what was that?"

Derringotn shrugged, "I don't know, I just improvised."

Mrs. Hallaway sighed, "I said you could improvise if you forgot your lines, not if you felt like it."

Derrington turned red, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I just had an impules."

Mrs. Hallaway smiled, "It's ok, Derek, as long as the play wasn't screwed up."

Derrington smiled, "Yeah, it wasn't."

"However," Mrs. Hallaway said, "I've seen how you act in front of Massie. I know you like her, so you might want to do something about that."

Massie gasped, and quickly covered her mouth, hoping they didn't hear her.

Derrington sighed, "I can't, Massie doesn't like me back."

_That's right!_ Massie thought.

"Really?" Mrs. Hallaway said, "Because to me, it looks like Massie does like you."

Massie gasped. _That is so not true! What do you know about relationships?_

Derrington laughed bitterly, "I don't think so."

Mrs. Hallaway sighed, "If you say so, Derek. Now, the next scene is starting, so get ready." Mrs. Hallaway walked away.

Massie decided not to go talk to Derrington after what she had heard. She quickly began to walk back as quietly as she could, but Derrington stopped her.

"So, you heard?" Derrington asked.

Massie stopped, her hand on the doorknob. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.

"Come on, Block, I know you heard." Derrington said, coming up behind Massie.

Massie took a deep breath. Since there was so much confessing today, she decided to tell Derrington about what happened yesterday at her party.

"You know my party last night?" Massie began.

"Yeah, what about it?" Derrington answered.

"You know how you kissed a girl like, three times?" Massie asked.

Derrington looked surprised at the fact that Massie knew that he had kissed a girl. "Yeah?"

Massie closed her eyes for a second. "That girl was me." She said quietly.

Massie opened her eyes and found herself staring at a shocked Derrington.

"How do you know?" Derrington asked.

"Because," Massie rolled her eyes, "I took off your mask, remember?"

Derrington nodded, "And that's why you ran away from me and avoided me for the rest of the night."

Massie nodded, "Yeah, that's why."

Derrington exhaled, "So, now what? What are we suppose to do?"

Massie shook her head, "I don't know. Let's just forget this whole thing every happened, ok?"

Derrington agreed, "Ok." He turned around to leave.

"Oh wait," Massie stopped him, "I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"You know the brown haired boy who wore the black mask, right?" Massie asked.

"There were tons of boys who wore black masks yesterday, Massie." Derrington pointed out.

Massie sighed, "He was the guy that arrived with you to my party."

Derrington realized who she was talking about. "Oh, him."

"Yeah, who is he?" Massie asked impatiently. "Cam or Josh?"

Derrington laughed, "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know!" Massie said, "Tell me!"

"Fine, the boy was Josh." Derrington told her.

Massie smiled with relief. "Ok, good." But then she thought about how Alicia would react when she told her friends who the brown haired boy was.

"Why is that good?" Derrington asked.

"Got to go now." Massie quickly said, "See you soon."

Massie ran back to her friends where they were _still_ talking about Derrington.

"You guys, shut up and listen." Massie commanded, "I have something to tell you guys."

"Are you going to tell us how wonderful your kiss was with Derrington?" Dylan joked.

Massie glared at Dylan. "Stop it."

"You guys, seriously, stop it. It's getting old." Claire spoke up.

Massie nodded thanks to Claire. Claire gave a look to Massie that said, _No problem_.

"Anyways," Massie continued, "I figured out who the brown haired boy was."

Everyone gasped.

"Who?" Alicia demanded.

"It was…" Massie said, dragging out the suspense.

"Massieeee!" Claire complained, she desperately wanted to know who the boy was.

But before Massie could tell them who it was, Mrs. Hallaway came up to them, and pulled them towards the stage.

"We're starting now!" she told them.

Everyone groaned, now they wouldn't be able to find out who the boy was.

"I'll tell you guys later." Massie promised, as she took her spot on the stage.

The curtains reopened and the next scene began.

Soon, the whole play was over. Mrs. Hallaway called out all the performers onto the stage one last time.

"Give it up for these wonderful performers!" Mrs. Hallaway said, clapping.

Everyone took a bow, while the audience was on its feet.

_Winter Wonderland _started to play. Massie rolled her eyes at the song, but she was too happy to really care.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Massie was flushed with pleasure. Finally, everyone got off the stage, changed out of their costumes, and was packing up their stuff.

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
_

Flowers were given to each of the performers, Massie's parents came up and congratulated her.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Claire's parents were really happy, even Todd seemed to enjoy the play.

"Nice performance, sis." Todd complimented.

Claire smiled. "Thanks, Todd."

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down._

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and Alicia came running up to Massie.

"Who is it?" Alicia asked.

Massie laughed, "Ok, ok, the boy was Josh."

Claire smiled with relief. However, Alicia looked livid.

"Ehmagawd, it was Josh?" She shrieked. "How could it be? He kissed Claire!"

Massie shrugged, "I don't know. He just did."

Alicia scoffed, "Why would Josh like Claire?"

Claire looked offended.

"No offense to you, Claire." Alicia quickly said, "But, Josh and I were like meant for each other. So I don't understand why he likes you better than me."

"Well, maybe my personality is better than yours." Claire said.

Alicia looked shocked at that suggestion. "Are you kidding me?"

Claire held her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I was just suggesting."

"Ok, enough," Massie interrupted, before it could possibly get worse. "let's just forget about it, ok? We just need to ignore the boys for a little while, just until we can sort this whole thing out."

"I'm going to have a little talk with Josh when I get home." Alicia declared.

Massie sighed, "Come on, you guys, let's go over to my house."

Alicia shook her head, "I can't, because I have to talk to Josh."

"I can't either," Claire said, "my parents are taking me out for dinner."

Massie looked at Kristen and Dylan.

Kristen looked apologetically at Massie and said, "No, sorry, I'm busy too."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, same here."

Massie sighed, "Ok, maybe another time then."

Massie saw Derrington come up to her.

"Hey," he greeted, "so about what I said to you earlier…"

"Don't worry about it," Massie quickly said, "I'll just forget about it."

"Ok, cool." Derrington said, smiling a bit. "Um, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Massie said, watching Derrington walk away.

"Like I said," Alicia said, "Derrington has got it bad for Massie."

"Shut up." Massie said to Alicia. "I'm going to go now. See you guys later." She waved goodbye to her friends and left the OCD theater.

As she climbed into the Land Rover, she thought about what Derrington had said to her during the play, and she wondered if Derrington was going to still like her, after he had exposed his secret to her. But one thing is for sure, Massie is completely over Derrington, and will not get back together with him.

--

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots! Once again, sorry about the 2 day delay thing for the Christmas Special…I didn't really know how to end this chapter in a good way, so I just wrote whatever I could come up with! I now have to update ****Summer Love****. So be sure to check out ****Summer Love****!**


	31. Author's Note

**Author's Note-**** Hey, so I'm thinking about writing a new story...and I wanted to know which pairings you would prefer. So-here's the list of choices to vote on!**

* * *

**LIST**

**Massie and Derrington**

**Or**

**Massie and Cam**

**---**

**Claire and Cam**

**Or**

**Claire and Josh**

**---**

**Alicia and Josh**

**Or**

**Can't think of another pair for Alicia!**

* * *

**If what you prefer isn't on here, please let me know which pairings you would like! Please vote ASAP, like right after you read this note!!! **

**Thanks!**


	32. Author's Note, Results from the Voting!

**Author's Note-****Hey, here are the results for the voting. Thanks to everyone who voted! I'm going to give you a short summary about what my new story is going to be about. **

* * *

**Massie and Derrington – 13**

**Massie and Cam- 1**

**Massie and Chris Abeley- 1**

**---**

**Claire and Cam- 10**

**Claire and Josh- 5**

**---**

**Alicia and Josh-7**

**Alicia and Cam- 3**

**Alicia and a new guy- 2**

**So- I guess it's going to be Massie and Derrington, Claire and Cam, and Alicia and Josh. Although, when I tell you the short summary, I'm not sure if might want to change your mind about your votes.**

* * *

**SUMMARY-**

**Basically, the five girls are now all grown up, and they are all 19 years old. There's going to be a lot of jealousy, love, possible hatred, drama, excitement, etc. **

**The basic idea is that every one of the girls has to get a boyfriend or husband soon. So, some of the girls will get arranged marriages, while some of the girls find their boyfriend or husband on their own. I don't want to give away too much, (maybe I already did!) so what I'm going to tell you, might change your mind about your votes. **

**The pairings that you guys chose are supposedly how you want them to end up together, right? However, as part of the plot, there is going to be some break ups and other trouble. **

**So-the big question is, for the pairings that you voted for, do you want that to END up that way, or do you want the pairings to BEGIN that way, and then maybe possibly change.**

**I'm sorry if this sounds really confusing to you! If you're confused or if you have any questions to ask me, PM me! Or, you can just ask me the question with your vote. **

**So, for the winning pairs, I'm going to have them START out that way in the beginning. There's no guarantee that I won't change them later on. **

**If you want your fav couples to END OUT that way and not necessarily START OUT that way too, then please vote again!!**

**If you want your fav couples to START OUT that way, and very likely to END OUT broken up, then please also vote again!**

**In conclusion, PLEASE VOTE AGAIN and this time when you vote, put START OUT or END OUT next to your pairings. **

**Most likely, if you put START OUT, then I will change them later on. And if you put END OUT, then I will obviously start out with different couples.**

**Sorry if you're REALLY confused!! Just vote again! This means a lot to me, because I want to your opinion, if you don't want to vote again, then that's ok. I'll decide myself. REMEMBER TO VOTE!! THANKS! **

**XOXO-**

**-pinkharts-**

**P.S.- After this, I'm going to type up the character introductions for the new story. So after reading and voting, check my profile to see if my new story is up!**


	33. Not Who You Thought He Was

**Author's Note-**** Whoo, finally, a chapter, not a voting poll. Ok, I just wanted to say this to everyone- I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY!!! I think a few people have gotten the wrong idea of starting a new story. I'm going to continue this story! So, don't worry! Anyways, check out my new story- ****Dirty Little Secrets**** and then R&R!!!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday- 3:14 P.M.**

"Emergency GLU meeting ay-sap!" Alicia yelled, barging into Massie's room. Kristen, Claire, and Dylan followed into Massie's room behind her.

Massie screamed and jumped up. She was just reading a magazine in complete silence, and then Alicia just suddenly bursted in, scaring Massie.

"Gawd, Alicia, what's wrong with you?" Massie snapped, "Only _I _can call GLU meetings."

Alicia shook her head, "I don't care, this time it's an exception."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok, but _only _this time. What's the emergency?"

"Yeah, what's the emergency?" Dylan asked, "Alicia just came to our houses and dragged us here without telling us anything!"

Alicia sat down on Massie's bed and said, "So, you know how I was going to talk to Josh about him kissing Claire?"

Everyone nodded.

"So, when I went to his house and talked to him about that situation," Alicia continued, "he claimed he didn't kiss Claire at all."

"What?" Massie exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

Alicia nodded, "I'm serious! I asked him a couple more times to make sure he was telling the truth, and he swore he was telling the truth!"

Massie stood up and started pacing around her room. "So, are you saying that Derrington lied to me?"

Alicia nodded and muttered, "I guess."

Massie shook her head, "I don't believe this!"

"Maybe Derrington got confused and misunderstood who you were talking about." Claire suggested.

"Derrington's not that dumb!" Massie snapped, "I'm going to call him right now to find out the truth." She took out her cell phone and speed dialed Derrington.

"Hello?" Derrington picked up after the first ring.

"Did you lie to me?" Massie demanded.

"What? No!" Derrington said.

"Then how come Josh denied ever kissing Claire?" Massie asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Derrington said, "Maybe he doesn't want Alicia to get mad at him."

Massie scoffed, "I don't think Josh would lie though, which means you lied to me."

"No, I swear, Massie I didn't!" Derrington protested.

"Then why is this situation so messed up?" Massie sighed, getting fed up.

"I don't know, let's back up." Derrington suggested, "You asked me who the brown haired boy was, right?"

"Yeah." Massie said.

"Ok, well now that I think about it, did you ask for the boy who had _natural _brown hair?" Derrington asked.

"Um, I don't know." Massie answered, "I just asked who the brown haired boy was, why?"

"Because Cam also had brown hair." Derrington said.

"What? That's impossible, he has black hair!" Massie interrupted.

"I know, let me finish explaining." Derrington continued, "Cam dyed his hair brown on the night of your party. You know, to make his disguise even better."

"Ehmagawd, no way." Massie gasped.

"Yeah, he did." Derrington said, "So if Josh really didn't kiss Claire, then it must have been Cam would kissed Claire that night."

"Oh crap, that's not good." Massie said and hung up without even saying goodbye to Derrington.

"You guys will _nawt _believe what I just heard from Derrington!" Massie exclaimed.

"What? What?" Alicia asked. The girls had surrounded Massie during her phone call, trying to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Brace yourselves," Massie said, "the boy was actually Cam!"

Claire gasped and nearly fell off the bed. "What?"

Alicia smiled smugly, "See? I told you Josh was telling the truth. I knew he wouldn't betray me and kiss Claire."

Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia and gave Claire a sympathetic pat on the back. "Sorry about that."

Claire sighed, "It's ok, did he know it was me, though?"

Massie shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him?"

Claire shook her head, "No way, are you kidding me? After what I just found out?"

Massie sighed, "Fine, then I'll call him. Give me your cell phone."

Claire gave Massie her cell phone. Massie went through her Contacts list and found Cam. She called him and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Cam's voice sounded depressed and tired.

"Wake up, Cam!" Massie barked.

"Massie?!" Cam exclaimed, wondering what Massie was doing on Claire's cell phone.

"Yeah, it's me." Massie said, "I have a question to ask you, did you kiss a girl with blonde hair at my party?"

Cam sighed, "I don't know, what was she wearing?"

"She was wearing a pale green, knee length dress paired off with light green high heels." Massie informed Cam.

"Uh, yeah, I did kiss her then." Cam said.

"Ok, got it." Massie hung up.

"Well, what did he say?" Claire asked, biting her fingernails.

"Kuh-laire, I thought you were over that habit!" Massie snapped, glaring at Claire's fingernails.

Claire immediately dropped her hands and looked at them. She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Massie asked.

"Bad news first." Claire answered.

"Ok, the bad news is that Cam did kiss you." Massie announced

Claire groaned, "Oh, no."

"But," Massie continued, the good news is that Cam didn't know that it was you that he kissed. So you're safe for now."

"For now..." Claire echoed, flopping down onto Massie's bed.

"Claire, stop being all nervous, Cam will never find out." Massie reassured.

"How would you know?" Claire said, looking at Alicia pointedly.

Alicia put her hands up in surrender, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

"See?" Massie said, "Cam is not going to find out."

"And what if he does?" Claire asked.

Massie sighed, "I don't know, I guess you're screwed, then."

A look of horror came onto Claire's face.

Massie laughed, "I was just kidding, Claire, gawd!"

Claire harrumphed, "It's not funny, I'm serious, what if Cam does find out somehow?"

Massie shrugged, "Well, it's no big deal, just forget about it."

Claire frowned, "How am I supposed to just forget about it? It's not easy, Massie."

Massie scoffed, "Puh-lease, it is easy. I did that with Derrington!"

"That's what you say..." Alicia muttered.

Massie nodded and glared at Alicia, "Yeah, that's what I say, and what I say is true."

"Come on, Massie," Kristen said, "we all know that you're _so _nawt over Derrington."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you guys can keep saying that, but I am really over Derrington."

Claire just shrugged and looked Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan.

Suddenly, Massie's cell phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was a number that she was unfamiliar with.

"Hello?" she picked up.

---

**SOOO-who do you think the mysterious caller is? Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other ones, I didn't know what to write...do you have any suggestions or ideas? If so, please let me know! PLEASE review!!! Luv ya!**


	34. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note-**** Hey, sorry it's been a while since the last chapter…I'm busy again, since it's school time. I still don't have a lot of ideas of what should happen next, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me!! Thanks! This chapter has some stuff related to what happened in the REAL ****Sealed With a Diss.**** It has the part where Massie and Chris hang out together, and so that's why Chris and Massie are talking to each other and all that stuff in this chapter. Anyways, R&R!!!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday- 3:55 P.M.**

"Hey, is this Massie Block?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

"Um, yeah, who is this?" Massie asked.

"Oh, hey Massie, it's Chris Abeley." The boy said.

Massie was surprised, why would Chris be calling her? "Hey Chris, what's up?" She tried to act as normal and calm as she could.

Chris sighed, "Uh, nothing much, I have nothing to do right now, so I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me."

Massie smiled, "Sure, I'll go with you."

Alicia and Claire leaned in closer towards Massie. "Who? Who are you going with?" Alicia hissed.

Massie waved Alicia away and walked out of her bedroom into the hallway.

"Great, I'll pick you up in a half an hour, ok?" Chris said.

"Yeah, sure. Can't wait." Massie said.

"Ok, cool, see you soon." Chris said and then hung up.

Alicia bounded out into the hallway. "Who the heck was that?"

Massie glared at Alicia, "Gawd, can't I have any privacy at all?"

Alicia laughed, "No, we need to know what just happened!"

Massie sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you guys." She and Alicia went back into Massie's room.

"What was the phone call all about?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, who called you?" Dylan asked.

Massie paused for a moment before answering, "It was Chris Abeley."

"Chris Abeley?!?!" Everyone simultaneously exclaimed. They looked at Massie like she had suddenly grown five heads.

Massie sighed and put her hands on her hip. "Yeah, so?"

"Why did he call you?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, he asked me if I wanted to go catch a movie with him today."

"What?" Dylan bursted out, "Why?"

"Well, we're not exactly strangers." Massie said, "I've talked to him and hung out with several times."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly friends either." Alicia pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Massie glared at Alicia, "Who asked for your opinion?"

Suddenly, Dylan's cell phone rang, "Be right back." She said, and walked out of Massie's room.

"Anyways, what time are you going?" Kristen asked.

"Chris is picking me up in about," Massie looked at her watch, "twenty minutes."

"Cool," Alicia said, "but what are we going to do while you're gone?"

Massie shrugged, "I don't know, just think up of something."

Dylan came back and her eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Guess what?"

Kristen rolled her eyes, "What?"

"My mom just told me that we're invited to _The Daily Grind_!" Dylan exclaimed, "She's interviewing Giselle Bundchen today, and there's going to be a raffle contest held. The winner gets to bring his or her friends to have a photo shoot with Giselle!"

Alicia smiled, "Ooh, I want to win!"

Massie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"Good, then we have to leave now, otherwise we won't make in time." Dylan said.

Massie stopped smiling, "We can't, Chris is picking me up soon!"

Dylan sighed impatiently, "Well, you have to make up your mind. Would you rather go with Chris or go with us?"

Massie bit her lip and contemplated on her choices. Would she rather go on a semi-date with Chris? Or would she rather want to go to _The Daily Grind _and possibly win a chance to have a photo shoot with Giselle? This was a hard decision.

"Come awn, Massie," Dylan said, tapping her foot impatiently, "we don't have all day."

Massie frowned, "Hold on, let me call Chris." She took out her cell phone, walked out of her room and called Chris.

"Hello?" Chris picked up.

"Hey, Chris, it's Massie."

"Hey, Massie, what's up?" Chris said, "I was just about to leave my house."

"Oh, well, something really important just came up," Massie said, "and I was wondering if it was ok if we changed the time to a later time in the afternoon."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Chris answered, "To what time, though?"

Massie smiled, "How about 7:30?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at seven, then." Chris said.

"Great!" Massie said, "Thanks a lot!"

Chris laughed, "No problem, see you later!"

"Bye!" Massie said, "see you soon." Massie hung up and walked back into her room with a triumphant smile.

"So?" Dylan looked at Massie expectantly.

"So, let's go," Massie smiled, "what are we waiting for?"

Dylan grinned, "Yay, come on, let's go now."

The girls scrambled downstairs and climbed into Massie's Range Rover.

"Where to, Miss Block?" Issac asked, once Massie slid into the car.

"Issac, to _The Daily Grind_, please." Massie told him.

"And where is that, Miss Block?" he asked.

Massie rolled her eyes and nudged Dylan to tell Issac the address. Pretty soon, the girls were on their way.

**---**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda just put this chapter up to keep you guys busy while I write the next chapter, because I know you guys have been waiting for such a long time. The next chapter will have lots of actions, I promise! I want at least 3 reviews, ok? Thanks! Luv ya!**


	35. Photoshoot, Here We Come!

**Author's Note-**** So, here's a big chapter! I was thinking of maybe having two new boys come to OCD. Or should I have five new boys come to OCD? -Because I have really good ideas for both ideas. Let me know what you think! R&R!!!!**

_**The Daily Grind **_**Studio**

**Backstage Area**

**Tuesday- 5:00 P.M.**

About an hour later, the girls arrived at the studio of _The Daily Grind_. They excitedly got out of the car, thanked Issac, and ran towards the studio. Once inside, Dylan immediately headed towards the backstage area. But before Dylan and the girls could reach the door, a big burly guard came up and blocked their way.

"Um, excuse me," Dylan said, the show is about to start, and my friends and I need to get through."

The burly guard shook his head, "Sorry, no unauthorized people are allowed to go backstage."

Dylan sighed, already fed up with the guard. "I'm Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter."

The guard snorted, "Just because you have red hair doesn't mean you're Merri-Lee's daughter."

That comment made Dylan furious. "And just because you have a pathetic little badge that says, 'Security Guard' doesn't mean you're actually a security guard."

Massie wrinkled her nose, what did that mean? It made absolutely no sense.

Dylan seemed to realize her mistake and quickly said, "Fine, I'll prove it to you, go call my mom."

The guard shook his head, "Nope, you can't trick me."

All the girls groaned at the big delay. Dylan slapped her forehead, "I'm nawt trying to trick you, gawd!" Dylan took out her cell phone and called her mom.

The guard looked at Dylan suspiciously at what she was doing.

"Mom, get over to the entrance, ASAP!" Dylan whined into the phone, "This guard isn't letting us in backstage, and he think I'm not your daughter!" A few seconds later, Dylan snapped her phone closed and glared at the guard. "My mom is coming over here right now!"

"Whatever," the guard said, still not believing Dylan.

A couple of minutes later, Merri-Lee appeared. "Thanks, Dave, but this is my daughter," she said, pointing to Dylan, "and these are her friends."

Dylan smirked at the guard, triumphantly.

Dave, the guard, nodded and mumbled a sorry to Dylan and the girls.

Dylan sniffed and glared at the retreating figure. "You should be sorry."

Merri-Lee patted Dylan on the back, "Now, don't get angry at Dave. He was just doing his job."

Dylan rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I still don't like him."

"Come on, the show is about to start." Merri-Lee said, leading the girls to the front row seats.

"And you're on, in 3, 2, 1." A camera man said, pointing to Merri-Lee Marvil.

"Hello, everyone, welcome to _The Daily Grind_!" Merri-Lee smiled brightly, while everyone bursted into applause. "I'm your host, Merri-Lee Marvil, and today we have Gisele Bunchden as our guest!"

Gisele came out from behind the door, and everyone started cheering and clapping for her as she sat down next to Merri-Lee.

"So Gisele, how has life been fro you as a model?" Merri-Lee asked.

Gisele smiled, "Well, it has been fantastic. It is everything that I've ever dreamed of. I have had so much fun modeling."

"Great, and were there any rough times you went through while modeling?"

"Well, it was only mostly in the beginning when I was just learning everything and getting used to everything." Gisele said, "But after that, everything was ok."

"What do you want to say to your fans out there that want to be just like you?" Merri-Lee asked.

Gisele laughed, "I just want to say to you guys, never give up your dreams. If you want to be a model when you grow up, keep pursuing that dream, because you never know, you just might become a model."

Merri-Lee smiled, "Good advice, Gisele. We have to go to a break now, but don't go away, we'll be right back."

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, Massie and the girls rushed to the stage where Gisele and Merri-Lee were talking.

"Gisele, this is Dylan, my daughter." Merri-Lee introduced, "And these are her friends."

"I'm Massie Block," Massie said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Massie," Gisele said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Alicia Rivera," Alicia quickly said, "I completely ah-dore you!"

Gisele smiled, "Good, I'm glad you like me."

Massie rolled her eyes and jabbed Alicia in the ribs. "Stop being such a suck up." She whispered yelled to Alicia.

Alicia glared at Massie, "I was nawt!" she retorted angrily.

The other girls quickly introduced themselves. But before they could get any further, it was time to go back.

"Welcome back to _The Daily Grind_." Merri-Lee said, "Today, Gisele Bunchden is with me." Everyone started clapping again.

"Now, there's going to be a raffle ticket contest right." Merri-Lee announced, "The winner gets to bring his or her friend to a photo shoot with Gisele! Shall we do it now?" Everyone cheered and hollered.

Merri-Lee smiled, "Ok, ok, here we go." She stuck her hand into a giant box and pulled out a single slip of paper.

Massie held her breath as she waited for the number to be called out.

"1," Merri-Lee announced the first number.

Massie looked down at her ticket and saw the number one on there. She smiled, so far, so good.

"4,"

Massie saw the four on her ticket. _Breathe, stay calm! _She willed herself not to get over excited.

"And…" Merri-Lee said, dragging out the suspense.

_Please say one, please say one! Please!_

"1!"

Massie started screaming and jumping up and down. She couldn't believe she had won!

Merri-Lee laughed and smiled, "Well it looks like we have our winner!"

Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan looked disappointed, but they were still really happy for Massie.

"Why don't you come down here, Massie?" Merri-Lee suggested.

Massie smiled and ran onto the stage.

"So, how does it fell to win the contest?" Merri-Lee asked.

"Ehmagawd, it's so awesome!" Massie gushed, "I can't even say how happy I am to have a photo shoot with Gisele!"

"Suck up," Alicia muttered under her breath.

Everyone started clapping for Massie, as she continued beaming and smiling. This could possibly be the best day of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cam's house, the boys were in the living room, watching a soccer game. It was commercial time, so Cam was flipping through the channels.

"Whoa, dude, stop!" Derrington suddenly exclaimed, "Go back to that channel!"

Cam wrinkled his face, "What? You want to watch _that_?" He kept flipping through channels, ignoring Derrington's request.

"Hey, dude! Turn back!" Derrington insisted.

"Why?" Cam frowned, "Why do you want to watch some boring ass T.V. show?"

Derrington lunged at Cam, making a grab for the remote. Cam lifted his arm out of Derrington's reach. "Dude, what the hell are you trying to do?" He asked, looking at Derrington as if he was crazy.

"I need the remote," Derrington said, lunging at Cam again. He managed to knock the remote out of Cam's hands for a few seconds. But then, Cam quickly got the remote back.

Derrington launched himself at Cam, and this time, he knocked Cam off the couch and onto the ground. The two boys were no on the ground, wrestling each other for the remote.

Josh, Griffin, Chris, and Kemp were just standing around the two boys with bemused looks on their faces. They were clearly enjoying this little fight. Finally, Derrington got up from the ground. He was triumphantly holding the remote in his right hand. He quickly changed the channel.

"There," he said, pointing to the T.V. "See? Thtat's what I wanted to see. Not some lame ass T.V. show."

The boys' mouths dropped open at the sight of what they were seeing.

"What? What's so shocking that you have to nearly kill me to see it?" Cam demanded, getting up from the ground. When he saw what was on the T.V., his mouth dropped open too.

"Holy crap, it's Gisele!" Josh exclaimed in wonder.

"Man, she's so hot." Kemp commented.

"Yeah, I agree, look at her." Chris said.

Derrington gaped at his friends in shock and disgust. What the hell were they talking about? "No, you retards! I was talking about _Massie_!" He glared at them. How could they have missed that?

The boys peered closer and finally realized what Derrington was talking about.

"What's Massie doing there?" Cam asked.

Derrington held up a finger to his lips. "Shh, I want to hear,"

"So, who are you planning to bring with you?" Merri-Lee asked Massie.

Massie smiled, "My best friends, of course." She pointed to the front of the audience and the camera zoomed in on the four girls sitting in the front row.

"Where is she bringing them to?" Josh wondered.

"Shh!" Derrington hissed.

"Excellent, that's a wonderful choice!" Merri-Lee commented, "Well, I wish you and your friends the best of luck with your photo shoot with Gisele."

"A photo shoot with Gisele?" Kemp bursted out.

"Man, I wish _I _was the one having the photo shoot with Gisele." Chris complained.

Josh sighed, "Yeah, I wish we were in place of Massie and the girls."

Derrington rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you guys!" He didn't get why all his friends were so obsessed with Gisele. Sure, she's pretty and all that, but it's not like any of the boys will have a chance with her.

Then, Massie returned to her seat and continued interviewing Gisele.

"Can we go back to the soccer game?" Cam whined.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Derrington quickly changed the channel back to the soccer game.

* * *

Back at the studio, Merri-Lee Marvil was wrapping up the interview. "So, I wanted to thank you for coming today, Gisele." She said.

Gisele smiled, "No problem, it was a pleasure being here."

"Maybe we'll see you on here some other time!"

Gisele nodded, "Yeah, I hope so. And I'll be seeing you five girls pretty soon." She said, smiling at Massie and the girls.

"I'm Merri-Lee Marvil, and this has been _The Daily Grind_!" Merri-Lee said, "I'll be back tomorrow." With that, the show was over.

Massie and the girls walked over to the stage, where Gisele was still talking with Merri-Lee.

She saw Massie and the girls and smiled, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and said, "Yes,"

Gisele smiled, "Good, then let's go." She stood up and motioned to the girls to follow her.

The girls went outside and climbed into Gisele's limo, and pretty soon, they were on their way.

---

**SOOO-what do you think? I was originally going to make this chapter longer, and add all the stuff about their photo shoot, but then I thought that this chapter was already long enough, so I'm splitting the thing in half. I want AT LEAST 5 or 6 reviews!! Thanks!!! Love ya!**


	36. You Gain Something, You Lose Something

**Author's Note-**** Ok, so I'm going to have 5 new boys come to OCD. And don't worry, of course I haven't forgotten about Massie's date with Chris. That's what this chapter is about! R&R!!!**

**Photoshoot Set**

**Main Room**

**Tuesday- 6:00 P.M.**

Massie and the girls arrived at the fabulous set of where they were going to have their photo shoot. Everyone was super excited. Who wouldn't be? But they managed to refrain themselves from acting like LBRs.

Gisele led them inside the building and ushered them into a room. "First, you guys will get your make up and hair done." She shut the door, leaving the girls inside with a bunch of make up artists and hair stylists.

The girls smiled at the thought of getting a little makeover. Not that any one of them needed one. Their hair and make up were done pretty quickly. Next, the girls went to the wardrobe room to pick out outfits to wear. Of, if they were like Claire, who had absolutely no idea what to pick, the assistants could help.

It took almost half an hour for the girls to choose their outfits, but in the end, they were all satisfied.

Massie decided to wear a purple D&G halter top with a pair of YSL jeans and black MiuMiu flats.

Alicia was wearing a white Ralph Lauren polo with a Bebe denim skirt. Her outfit was completed with a pair of gold Marc by Marc Jacobs high heels.

Kristen was not wearing her usual Puma outfit. Instead, she had opted for a simple light green T-shirt designed by Amanda Bynes, a pair of white Banana Republic shorts and simple green flip flops.

Dylan chose a cute, red blouse with a white tank top underneath that matched hair perfectly. A pair of skinny jeans and a pair of sandals was all it took to complete her outfit.

Claire was the only one who chose to wear a dress. Well, actually, one of the assistants chose it for Claire. She was wearing a blue Oscar de la Renta knee-length dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She obviously wore a pair of matching blue semi-high heels.

Suddenly, the director clapped her hands. "Ok, everyone, to the front stage now."

Everyone scrambled to get to the front stage.

"No, no, I only meant the models." The director snapped.

A chorus of "Ohhs" went through the crowd, as most people walked away from the stage. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire were the only people left on the stage, looking clueless.

"Ok, we're ready, let's begin!" The director said, snapping her fingers, signaling for the photo shoot to begin.

Gisele emerged from a door, looking drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless, glittery gold floor-length dress. She practically glided onto the stage, taking her place next to the girls.

"Get into a comfortable and cute pose." The photographer instructed.

Everyone stood still, trying to think up of a good pose, while Gisele immediately struck a pose, ready for the camera to flash.

"Whoa, she's so good." Claire whispered to Massie.

"No, duh, she's a professional." Massie snapped. She then put her hands on her hips, but quickly put them down when she realized it would look bad.

The photographer sighed, clearly exasperated. "Ok, you, in the purple, get on Gisele's left side and put your arm on her shoulder."

"My name's Massie Block." Massie said, annoyed that the photographer didn't know her name.

"Whatever," the photographer said, clearly implying that there wasn't enough time for him to memorize people's names. "girl in the blue, I want you to be on Gisele's other side, and also put your arm on her shoulder."

Claire complied without complaining. Before the photographer could tell Alicia what to do, Alicia held up a hand. "It's ok, I don't need you to help me." She said, as she got behind Gisele and positioned herself between Massie and Gisele.

The photographer nodded and smiled. "Good, now, girl with the red hair, go do the same thing as her." He said, referring to Alicia. Dylan nodded and went behind Gisele, copying what Alicia had done. "And now, for you." he pointed to Kristen. "I want you to get in front of everybody and lie down. Then prop up your head by putting your hand on your chin."

Kristen gave the photographer a weird look, but did what she was told.

"Ok, ready?" the photographer lifted his camera and took several pictures, one big bright flash after another. Claire was amazed that she wasn't blind after the pictures.

"Ok, now go get change into something different. Preferably something for the summer season." The photographer told them.

The girls got off the stage and went back into the wardrobe room to pick out their next outfits. They all decided to wear bikinis and they also brought some props along with them.

"Good," the photographer nodded approvingly, "we're going to do a beach scene now."

The girls got on stage, ready for the next shoot.

"Do you need me to tell you girls what to do this time?" The photographer asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Good,"

Massie put on her black sunglasses and pulled down the sunglasses a bit onto her nose, revealing her eyes. She smiled brilliantly, waiting for the camera.

Claire had a giant beach ball and she put it in her right hand, and then she cocked her right hip, smiling.

Alicia took a bottle of suntan lotion and sat down on the ground, pretending to put on some suntan lotion.

Dylan layed down on a towel with an umbrella behind her with a giant bag besides her.

Kristen simply put her hair up in a ponytail and put both hands on her hips.

"Perfect," the photographer said and snapped a photo.

When the second shoot was done, Massie looked down at her purple crystal covered Swarvoski watch. It was already 7:00. She had to leave soon, otherwise she would never make it in time for her date with Chris.

"Ok, we are going to do one more set and then we're done for today." The photographer said.

Massie groaned, _No, not another one, I have to go!_ Massie decided to approach the photographer.

"Um, can we not do this last one? I have to go." Massie told the photographer.

The photographer shot Massie a dark look. "No, we _must _do this one!" he snapped.

Massie cringed, "Ok, fine, but can we hurry it up?"

"If you want to hurry up, then you should stop talking to me and hurry up and change." The photographer glared.

Massie nodded and quickly ran to the wardrobe room. She changed into the first thing she found. She ran to her friends. "You guys, hurry up, I have to meet Chris in about twenty minutes!" she whispered.

Everyone nodded and quickly took their poses. However, the photographer took his time and slowly took several pictures.

"Gawd, are we done yet?" Massie mumbled, as the photographer took another picture.

The photographer finally stood up and snapped. "Ok, we're done here."

Massie squealed and ran to the wardrobe room, took off her outfit and changed back to her regular clothes. Massie grabbed her friends and dragged them to the Range Rover. "Issac, to the movie theater, ASAP!" Massie commanded her driver.

The car immediately started and they were on their way.

**Century Theater**

**Entrance**

**Same day- 7:50 P.M.**

Massie arrived at the theater twenty minutes later. As she approached the entrance, she searched the area for any signs of Chris. But to her dismay, Chris was nowhere in sight. When Issac stopped the car, Massie immediately jumped out and ran to the entrance. She went inside and looked around to see if Chris was already inside waiting for her.

Massie searched around and around for ten more minutes, until she gave up. She walked back outside disappointedly back to her car.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked, when she saw Massie's sad face.

Massie sighed, "Chris wasn't here. I looked all over the place and I couldn't find him!"

"Are you sure you looked _everywhere_?" Claire asked, looking at Massie.

Massie glared at Claire, "Duh, there's not a lot of space that I can look for him."

"Oh, that's too bad." Kristen said, "Maybe you should call him."

Massie shrugged, "Oh, ok, I guess I'll do that." She took out her cell phone and speed-dialed Chris's number. Chris's phone went straight to voicemail. "Hey, it's Chris, leave me a message." _BEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Hey, Chris, it's Massie," Massie said, "I'm so sorry for not meeting you at the theater today. The thing I had to do got kind of delayed and I rushed to the theater as fast as I could, and when I got there, you were already gone. Again, I'm so sorry, maybe we can reschedule sometime. Call me, ok? Bye."

"Ok, let's hope Chris calls you back."

"Issac, back to my house, please." Massie said.

Issac obligingly did what he was told and started the car.

Massie leaned back in her seat and sighed. Maybe the photo shoot wasn't worth it. After all, she did lose her date with Chris. Hopefully, Chris would call her back and reschedule their date.

---

**Yeah, sorry this chapter's not as good as it could potentially be... I'm trying to update my other stories as much as I can. REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	37. 5 New Boys and 1 Familiar Girl

**Author's Note-**** Sorry about the last chapter not being so great as it could be. I promise this chapter will be WAY better! So now, I introduce to you, the five new BOCD boys! R&R!**

**BOCD**

**Front Lawn**

**Wednesday- 8:05 A.M.**

The next morning at BOCD, the Pretty Committee was sitting under their favorite oak tree, gossiping about random things. Suddenly, everyone, including the Pretty Committee, stopped talking as five incredibly hawt boys walked across the lawn.

A flurry of whispers went through the crowd as the five boys approached the door to the school. The news about the boys spread throughout the whole school like wildfire.

"Ehmagawd, who are _they_?" Massie exclaimed, taking a particular interest in the tall guy with brown hair and green eyes who seemed to be the leader of his group.

"Oh," Alicia waved her hand like the boys were old news. "they're the new students that just transferred here."

"How do you know that?" Massie demanded, taking another good look at the brown haired guy.

Alicia grinned, "I got it from Principal Burns. She tells me information before anyone else finds out."

"Who's that boy?" Massie asked, pointing to the guy she had her eye on.

"That's Spencer Hastings," Alicia answered, "the guy in the blue shirt is Ian Hunter, boy in the red cap is Ryan Langdon, Collin Farrell is the guy wearing Nike, and last but not least, the guy in the back is Sean Carter." Just as Alicia finished, the five boys reached the front doorstep. They noticed the Pretty Committee staring at them, so they flashed their smiles at them before walking in. Spencer then added a wink at Massie.

Everyone almost immediately returned to talking, buzzing about the new boys.

"Ehmagawd, did Spencer just wink at you?" Claire demanded, looking at Massie.

Massie turned red, "I don't know, maybe…"

"Pshh," Alicia scoffed, "he _so _did wink at you."

Massie stood up and motioned for the other to do the same thing. "Come on, let's go see where they're headed."

They went into the school building, looking for the boys. As they were walking past Principal Burn's office, the door suddenly opened, and out came Principal Burns, accompanied by the five boys.

"Ah, perfect." Prinicpal Burns smiled, "You girls are going to show these boys around school today."

Massie smiled. _Perfect._

"Massie, you're going to be paired up with Spencer." Principal Burns said, "Kristen with Collin, Claire with Sean, Alicia with Ian, and Dylan with Ryan."

The boys sidled over next to their partners.

"Boys, meet your new friends!" Principal Burns said. "Girls, I expect you all to give them a very good tour of BOCD." She then walked back into her office.

_New friends, indeed._ Massie thought, as she took Spencer's hand and pulled him down the hallway. Spencer seemed a bit surprised at Massie's sudden gesture, but he didn't object at all.

The other girls, seeing Massie do that, they also grabbed their partners' hand and followed after Massie.

"Through that door is the cafeteria." Massie informed them boys. "Table 18 is reserved for us, and _only _us. Usually, no one else is allowed to eat our table. However, lucky for you boys, today we're going to make an exception. Since you guys are new here, we'll let you sit at our table."

The boys grinned and thanked Massie. Massie smiled, "No problem," They moved on to the library next. But before they could get any further, the bell rang.

"We'll see you guys later." Massie said, waving goodbye to the boys. "Meet up with us at lunch in front of the cafeteria entrance." The Pretty Committee had the same first period. Time went by slowly for the Pretty Committee as they waited for lunch to arrive.

In third period, Massie suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate in the right pocket of her jeans. She secretly took out her phone and saw that she had received a new text message from Claire.

**Claire: so, u have a thing for Spencer?**

Massie felt her cheeks turn red. How could Claire tell? She decided to deny it and see how Claire would respond.

**Massie: I do not! who told u?**

**Claire: no one, I can just tell, dont try to deny it. **

**Massie: fine, w/e. so? It's NBD**

**Claire: lol, ya, I guess it's NBD**

**Massie: so, wat about u? it seems u like Ryan…**

**Claire: maybe…**

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of fifth period. Massie hurriedly walked out of class, heading straight for the cafeteria. Massie didn't see the boys see the boys waiting for her at the entrance. She pushed open the doors and walked into the cafeteria. She looked at Table 18 and saw that they were already sitting there. Massie saw Derrington and his friends approach the new boys. _Uh-oh, this isn't going to be good._

"What are you doing here?" Derrington demanded, glaring at Spencer and his friends.

Spencer looked up and smiled innocently. "I'm Spencer Hastings, and I'm just eating here."

Derrington rolled his eyes. "I know who you are. God, everyone knows who you are. The whole fricking school has been talking nonstop about you."

Spencer smiled, "Really? Awesome!"

"Massie's goingto get mad at you when she comes and sees you eating at her table." Derrington warned.

"Au contraire, Massie herself invited my friends and I to eat at this table." Spencer said, giving Derrington a boastful look. "Besides, why do you care so much?"

"I don't…really…" Derrington was a bit speechless. "I just wanted to make sure Massie's table wasn't getting stolen by some newbies."

"Who are you calling newbies?" Spencer demanded. "It looks like to me that _you _guys are the newbies. After all, _you _said that we were the hottest subject of the whole school."

Massie suppressed a laugh and thought that this was a good time to cut in. Derrington was looking red in the face.

"Hey, Spencer," Massie greeted smoothly, smiling at him.

"Hey, Massie," Spencer greeted back, "I was just talking to your friend."

"Hey," Massie coldly said, giving Derrington a brief glance, before turning her attention back to Spencer. "Yes, that guy is my friend."

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked Massie. "You seem a bit cold towards…" Spencer searched for a name.

"Derrington," Derrington quickly put in.

"Right, Derrington."

"Well, I'm not exactly 'cold' towards Derrington, I'm just being…." Massie didn't know what to say. "It's complicated…"

Spencer seemed interested. "Tell me,"

Derrington seemed interested too. "Yes, please, do tell."

Massie glared at Derrington. "Leave."

"Hey, this involves me, therefore I am entitled to stay and listen to what you say." Derrington protested.

"Derrington," Massie threw him a death look. "if you don't leave now, you will nawt be my friend anymore."

Derrington scowled, "Ok, ok, fine." He and his friends slowly walked away.

Massie smiled in satisfaction. "Ok, the reason why I've been kind of weir dna dcold towards Derrington, is because he's my ex-boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me."

"Ohh," Spencer nodded understandingly, "does that mean you're single?"

Massie blushed slightly, "Yeah, I am."

"Cool, same as me." Spencer said, "my girlfriend and I broek up when she moved away and went to a different school."

"Trust me, you'll be better of without her." Massie assured, "What's her name?"

"Nicole Trager," Spencer answered.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie accidentally let out. "Did you just say Nicole Trager?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "Why?"

"Um, nothing," Massie quickly said, "Nicole Trager's just this LBR in my science class."

Spencer's face lit up. "Nicole's in your science class?"

Massie regretted ever saying anything, "Um, did I? I was talking about some other Nicole in my class."

"No, I heard you say Nicole Trager, not some other Nicole." Ryan said.

Claire jabbed him in the ribs.

"What?" He gave Claire a confused look.

"You're not helping!" she hissed.

"So, Nicole _is _in your class?" Spencer asked, his eyes lit up like a little hopeful dog.

"Uh…" Massie didn't know what to say. "Yeah, she is."

Spencer took out a piece of paper from his backpack and wrote something on it. "Here, can you please give this to Nicole the next time you see her?"

"Sure," Massie said in a fake sweet voice, taking the note from Spencer and tucking it into her black Chloé bag.

"Thanks," Spencer flashed a smile at Massie.

"No problem," Massie said,

For the rest of lunch, Massie avoided talking to Spencer. She didn't want anything else slip out of her mouth. What already came out was disastrous enough.

When the bell rang, Massie quickly left the cafeteria with her friends trailing behind her. She opened her locker and started putting in her books.

"Why did you ignore Spencer for the rest of lunch?" Claire asked.

Massie glared at Claire, "I wasn't ignoring him, I was just not talking to him."

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "Sure, and like I was staring at Ian the whole time." She rolled her eyes.

Massie decided to change the subject, "What about you, Claire? What about you and Ryan? Last time I checked, you and Josh were "together"."

Alicia gasped but pretended not to hear what Massie had just said. "Look," Alicia said, pulling Kristen's arm and pretending to be interested in Massie's locker.

Claire looked at Alicia and sighed. She pulled Massie away from her locker. "Ok, look, I don't think Josh and I are "together"." She said, "And besides, Alicia wants him, so she can have him."

Massie crossed her arms, "What about the date you had with him and the gift he gave you?"

Claire shrugged, "I don't know, they were just gifts."

"Oh, really?"

"I think Josh knows that I don't really like him." Claire said, shrugging.

"Ok, fine, whatever." Massie mumbled, "Like I care."

"So, are you really going to give Nicole that note?" Claire asked, looking slyly at Massie.

Massie smirked, "Of course,"

Claire knew that look whenever she saw it. That meant Massie was going do add a little twist of her own. "Oh, great, what do you have in mind now?"

Massie shrugged and acted like it was no big deal. "Oh, just a little something extra to give the note some more excitement."

"Wow, I wonder what that will be." Claire muttered.

Massie walked back to her locker. "Everyone, meeting at my house today at 4:00. Don't be late." Without offering any explanation, Massie turned around and headed to her next class, leaving her friends behind her, looking dumbfounded.

---  
**So, did you like it? Why do you think Massie wants a meeting at her house after school? Guess and if you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Review! Luv ya!**


	38. Notes, Notes, and More Notes

**Author's Note-**** Ok, so I'm sorry to say that none of you guys guess it correctly. BUT-there was one person that guessed KINDA close to what TPC is going to do. So, I guess this chapter is dedicated to **littleitalygrl2. **BTW-do you guys think my story is hard to read b/c it's like spread out or something instead of in little paragraphs? I'm just wondering…BTW-this chapter is not really going to be about Massie's plans.** **Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Same day- 4:05 P.M.**

Massie reread the note for what was probably the tenth time in a row.

_Dear Nicole, _

_I can't believe you're here at BOCD! It's such a coincidence that we both are going to the same school as each other. I've missed you so much. Are you free this weekend? If so, call me to let me know. You still have my cell phone number, right? Can't wait to see you at school!_

_Spencer_

_Ugh, this sucks. _Massie thought. _Why can't it be me that Spencer is asking out? _She crumpled up the note and was about to throw it away, when she realized what she had just done. she smoothed out the note as best she could.

Suddenly, Massie's door flew open, revealing Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire.

"You guys are late!" Massie snapped, tossing the note onto her desk.

"Sorry, I had to-" Alicia began.

"Save it for someone who cares." Massie interrupted, "Sit." Everyone obediently sat down.

"Where's the note?" Alicia asked, "I want to read it."

Massie retrieved the note and threw it to Alicia.

"Oh, that sucks for you, Massie." Alicia said, after reading the note. "Looks like you've got some competition."

Massie scoffed, "Puh-lease, I would hardly call Nicole competition."

"Ok, fine," Dylan said, "Why did you call us over here, then?"

"I need some plans to distract Spencer away from Nicole, or vice versa." Massie said, taking the note back from Alicia and stuffing it into her purse.

"We could spread some rumors about Nicole." Claire suggested.

Massie wrinkled her nose, "No, that's _so _elementary school."

"What about doing something to capture Spencer's attention?" Alicia offered.

"Yeah, but what could I do?"

Alicia shrugged, "You're on your own there."

"Ugh, you guys aren't helping me at all!" Massie whined, "Come on, Kristen, you have _got _to have something in that brain of yours."

Kristen looked partly offended and partly proud. "Well, you can invite him to a party and don't invite Nicole to that party."

"Ew, why would I ever invite Nicole?" Massie said, "Not a bad idea, though."

"Yeah, you should make it a swim party." Claire said.

"Any more ideas?" Massie asked, looking at her friends. Everyone was silent as they searched for more ideas and plans.

"You could also humiliate Nicole in front of everybody." Alicia said, "Like what we did to Derrington."

Massie sighed and rubbed the side of her head with two fingers. All this thinking was making her tired and they had gotten nowhere.

An hour more of thinking and Massie was fed up. "Call me if you guys get any more ideas." She said to her friends as they left. She closed the door and walked back upstairs to her room. Since she had nothing better to do, she decided to keep on brainstorming.

----

**BOCD**

**Hallways**

**Thursday- 8:24 A.M.**

The Pretty Committee was talking in the hallways when Nicole Trager walked passed them with her group of friends. "Be right back," Massie said, walking away from her friends and followed after Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole," Massie said, walking up to Nicole, who was by her locker.

Nicole turned around and looked at Massie warily. "Hi, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just came to give you something." Massie said in a fake sweet voice. She reached into her purse and produced the note Spencer had written. She handed it over to Nicole who took it and stared at it, wondering who it could be from.

"Open it," one of Nicole's friends encouraged her.

Nicole opened the note and read the note aloud. Massie rolled her eyes and covered her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to it again. When she was done reading, Massie took her hands off her ears and looked to see what Nicole's reaction was.

"Wow, is that the Spencer you've been talking about?" another one of Nicole's friends asked.

Nicole nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it is." She looked at Massie in wonder. "How did you get this note?"

Massie shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh, he gave it to me yesterday and asked me to give it to you."

Nicole smiled like Massie had made her day. She hugged Massie and thanked her. Massie tried to squirm away from Nicole, there was no need to hug her. Nicole looked like all her dreams had come true. _Gawd, maybe I should have just waited until the end of school to give her the note. _Massie thought, swinging her purse over her shoulder. Without saying goodbye to Nicole and her friends, Massie turned around and walked down the hallway, back to her friends.

"So, how did it go?" Claire asked, once Massie returned.

Massie shrugged, "It was ok, although Nicole totally over reacted."

The bell suddenly rang, the Pretty Committee started walking towards their first class. Massie thought that the little meeting with Nicole had gone pretty well.

----

Later, in math, Claire was very close to dozing off in her seat, not even bothering to pay any attention to whatever the class was learning, even though she knew there was going to be a test on it tomorrow. She started thinking about Ryan's pros and cons. Spencer was super ah-dorable, had a great body, and was really nice. But that was just her first impression, she didn't know him well enough yet. Besides, Cam had all what Ryan had. Wait, why was she thinking about Cam? She was so over Cam, right? Then why did she keep thinking about Cam? Claire flipped open her notebook and started doodling on the margins. She wrote Ryan's name on the side, and then crossed it out and wrote Cam's name. She then crossed Cam's name out and rewrote Ryan's name. Frustrated with herself, she closed her notebook and laid her head down on the desk, feeling the cool surface touch her hot face.

Suddenly, Claire felt something hit her in the back. She sat up and turned around and saw a note lying on her seat. She took it and curiously opened the note.

_Hey, wake up sleepy head. You looked like you were half-dead. You better start paying attention, otherwise you're going to fail the test tomorrow. Since you've already missed practically the whole lesson, why don't I go over the lesson with you at lunch?_

There was no signature, so Claire turned around to see who had given her the note. She saw Ryan smirking at her teasingly, with a hint of hope in his eyes. Claire blushed and smiled. She turned back around and quickly scribbled down her response.

_Ha, I'm surprised you even noticed. Learning and studying the lesson at lunch is probably a good idea, so I'll take you up on your offer! See you soon, remember, table 18. _

_Claire_

Claire folded up the note and was about to pass it back to Ryan, when Mr. Atkins, the math teacher, walked right up to Claire and stared down at her. "And what are you doing, Miss Lyons?"

Claire tried to discreetly hide the note before answering, but Mr. Atkins noticed it. "Um, nothing, I'm just taking notes." Claire replied, flipping her notebook open to show the math teacher. But the page she flipped to, was the page where she had doodled Spencer and Cam's names. Mr. Atkins frowned, "_Those _are you notes?" his voice dripping with pure skepticism.

Ryan leaned forward to see what Claire had written, but Claire blushed and quickly closed her notebook before Ryan could see anything. "Detention, Miss Lyons." Mr. Atkins said, before turning back around. Lucky for Claire, Mr. Atkins didn't take away the note, he seemed to have forgot about it.

Claire quickly threw the note behind her without turning around. She hoped the note landed to Ryan, not someone else. When Mr. Atkins was explaining an equation on the board, Claire quickly took a peek behind her and saw Ryan smiling, holding up the note she had given to him. She smiled and decided to pay attention to class for the five remaining minutes.

---

**Did you like it? I'm going to update ****A Special Christmas**** next. REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	39. Phase Two and a Half: The Planning

**Author's Note-**** Special thanks to iceskaterluver and candyycane21 for pointing out a small mistake in the last chapter!**

**BOCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Same day- 12:45 P.M.**

Ryan strolled into the cafeteria, looking completely hawt and flawless as usual. It amazed Claire how good Ryan could look even though he had just came from P.E. How did Claire know Ryan had P.E.? She hated to admit it, but she was a bit of a stalker. Ryan casually dropped into the seat next to Claire, setting his tray of good down. "Are you ready?"

"Oh!" Claire had totally blanked and forgotten that she and Ryan were going to go overt the notes in math at lunch. "Yeah, let me just quickly go to my locker. I need to get my notebook."

Claire saw Massie give her a weird look that most likely said, _what is he talking about_? And Claire gave Massie a look that said, _I'll tell you later._

Ryan smiled and stood up, "Here, I'll go with you, ok?"

Claire returned the smile nervously. "Oh, yeah, of course!" Together, they walked to Claire's locker to retrieve her notebook. As Claire was opening her locker, she hear d a girl call Ryan's name.

"Hey, Ryan!" the girl called out.

Claire turned around and came face to face with a tall brunette with green eyes. Ryan's face lit up when she saw her. "Hey, Tinsley!"

Claire wrinkled her nose. _Tinsley_? What kind of name was that? She turned back to her locker and retrieved her notebook. She then closed her locker with a loud bang that abruptly ended the girl and Ryan's conversation. Claire started walking away, pretending not to care about whether Ryan was following her or not. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching her and she smiled. She slowed down and allowed Ryan to catch up with her.

"Wow, you're really fast." Ryan commented, trying to keep up with Claire's pace. "You should try out for track or something."

Claire smiled, "Thanks, but I don't like track."

Ryan shook his head, "Oh, that's a shame."

Claire and Ryan walked back into cafeteria and sat back down at Table 18. "What took you so long?" Massie demanded.

"Nothing," Claire mumbled, dropping her notebook onto the table.

"Well, you just missed some major gossip, courtesy of our very own gossip reporter, Alicia." Massie said this like it was equivalent to not buying the latest Prada bag. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Claire shook her head, "No, it's ok, just tell me later or something."

Massie gaped at Claire, "What? You _never _turned down a chance to hear gossip? Why do you turn down the offer all of a sudden?"

Claire sighed and jerked her head at Ryan. "In case you haven't noticed, Ryan and I are trying to study for our test tomorrow." Massie shook her head, "Whatever," she resumed talking to Alicia about the current gossip.

"So, let's get started." Ryan said, flipping open his own notebook. Claire nodded and did the same. "Here, you have to know this." He said, pointing to a formula in his notebook.

Claire nodded and copied down the formula into her notebook. Claire looked at the rest of Ryan's notes and copied them down as quickly as she could. She suddenly stopped and pointed to something in the notebook. "Wait, what's that?" she asked.

Ryan looked at what Claire was pointing at. "Oh, don't worry, it's pretty easy once you understand it."

"Exactly, and I don't understand it at all." Claire pointed out.

"Here, let me explain it to you." Ryan's hand briefly brushed Claire's hand and Claire felt a little flurry in her stomach. Ryan began explaining to Claire, but Claire wasn't listening at all. She was too busy thinking about other things. For example, she was thinking about how her stomach had flurried at Ryan's touch.

"Do you get it now?" Ryan asked, looking at Claire.

Claire nodded and said, "Yeah," even though she really didn't hear anything Ryan had just said. She sighed, she was totally going to fail the math test tomorrow.

Ryan smiled, "Ok, cool, you basically know everything now."

Claire nodded and smiled back, "Yeah, thanks to you."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." Ryan said, "Maybe we should do this some other time."

Claire's heart leapt at this mention. "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Cool," Ryan looked at his watch, "perfect, the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes." He got up, "I have to stop by my locker before the bell rings, so I'll see you around after school, ok?" He looked directly at Claire.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, of course! Bye!"

When Ryan left, Massie scoffed and looked at Claire with some disgust. "Gawd, you have got it bad." She said, "You can't be head over heels for that boy, you know."

"Why not?"

"_Because_ if you are, then you'll become completely messed up." Massie said that as if it was totally obvious.

"What do you mean?" Claire was indignant. "You like Spencer!"

Massie gasped and at the same time, the whole table fell silent in shock. Claire immediately realized what she had just done. She had blurted out Massie's secret to the whole table! She looked at Massie and saw that she had a look of pure horror and embarrassment at the same time.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Spencer asked, looking confused.

"Dude, Massie likes you!" Sean exclaimed, nudging Spencer.

Massie was completely speechless; she didn't know what to say. Luckily, Claire quickly spoke up, after all, it was the most she could do for blurting out Massie's secret. "What I meant by that, was that she likes you as a _friend_." Claire quickly said. "She didn't mean it the other way…" Claire trailed off, looking at Massie for any signs of emotions. But, all Claire saw was a blank expressionless face on Massie. _I hope she's not mad at me._ Claire thought worriedly, biting her nails.

Spencer's face cleared up. "Oh, yeah, I like you as a friend too, Massie."

Massie cringed at the word, _friend. _This was probably the worst day of her life. And it was all thanks to the blabber mouth, Claire, which surprised her, because it was usually Alicia that was the blabber mouth.

The whole table was silent for a moment, but then Kristen broke the silence. "So, have you guys thought about trying out for any sports?"

Massie gave Kristen a grateful look and Kristen nodded back like it was no big deal.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "in fact, we were thinking about trying out for soccer and football."

Massie groaned inwardly. Great, they were going to try out for soccer. Another thing she hated, but it wasn't going to be so bad because Spencer and his friends were going to be playing soccer.

Kristen's face instantly lit up. But, before she could say anything, someone else interrupted her. "Did I just hear you say 'soccer'?" Massie looked to her left and saw Derrington and the rest of the boys standing there with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah," Spencer said, remembering the encounter with Derrington earlier. "I just said that my friends and I are going to try out for soccer."

Derrington scoffed, "I don't think so,"

"And why is that?" Ian asked, "We're pretty good."

Cam laughed, "That's not what we're talking about."

Derrington nodded, "Yeah, and what I'm talking about is that I'm the captain of the soccer team and newbies _never _make the team."

"You never know," Ian said, "right?"

Derrington smirked, "Don't worry, I always make sure newbies don't make the team."

"Loser," Massie muttered under her breath.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Spencer said, standing up and fully facing Derrington.

"Oh, really?" Derrington challenged, "And why is that? You guys can't stop me, no one can."

"You better be careful of what you're saying." Spencer said, "Just wait,"

"Just wait what? Just wait to see you guys fail miserably?" Derrington laughed, "I don't think so."

Spencer sat back down, "Whatever, you can say whatever you want to, but it's not true."

"Come on," Derrington told his friends, "let's go. Later, Massie."

Massie glared at Derrington without replying. She turned towards Spencer, "See? He's such a jerk!"

Spencer laughed and then frowned. "Do you think Derek was really telling the truth?"

"About him making sure no new kids make the team?" Massie asked. Spencer nodded. "No," she shook her head, "but even if it's true, we can make sure that he doesn't succeed doing that."

"How would we do that?" Ian asked,

"With a little help from me and my friends, you might even be able to get rid of Derrington as team captain." Massie smiled slyly.

"Sounds good," Spencer smiled, "so, you're going to help us? Or were you just kidding?"

Massie thought about it for a second. She really did want to help Spencer and his friends, but she didn't want the plan to go wrong and come back and bite her in the butt. Oh, hell, life was all about taking risks, right? "Of course," Massie said,

Spencer's face brightened immensely.

"But," Massie said, "I'll do it on one condition."

"Name it," Spencer immediately said.

Massie smiled, "You can't have anything to do with that Nicole girl."

Spencer stopped smiling and frowned. "Why? What's wrong with her and what does she have anything to do with this plan of yours?"

"Let's just say that I don't really like Nicole and that she is a totally LBR." Massie said.

"What's a LBR?" Spencer asked, wondering if Massie was speaking chat.

Massie sighed, "Never mind, just promise me that or else I won't help you guys, ok?"

Spencer was silent, thinking about the pros and cons of the situation.

"Deal or no deal?" Massie impatiently asked, staring directly at Spencer's green eyes.

"Deal," he said,

Massie beamed, "Great, we have a deal. Pinky swear?" she held out her white pinky to Spencer. She knew pinky swearing was _so _elementary school, but she thought that it was necessary to do it.

Spencer hooked his finger around Massie's. "Yeah, I swear."

"Good," Massie smiled, "and don't worry, my plan will work perfectly!" She secretly hoped that whatever plan she came up with wasn't going to backfire and fail. Otherwise, Spencer would probably hate her and never ever trust her again.

"I'm going to go now," Spencer said, "I'm going to find out when the soccer tryouts are."

Massie nodded, "Ok, see you later."

"Meet you after school." With that said, Spencer left the cafeteria with the rest of his friends.

As soon as Spencer and his friends were gone, Alicia immediately confronted Massie. "Are you absolutely positively sure that your so called plan will work?"

Massie took out her Palm Pilot and started typing. "Yeah, it better be or else we're all screwed."

Kristen laughed bitterly, "That's for sure, and you have to make sure we don't mess up, because I can't risk my reputation and the possibility of ever getting into a good college."

Claire bit her lips, "Yeah, me too, are you _really _sure this is going to work? We don't even know what the plan is."

Massie glared at all her friends in disgust. "Come awn, don't be such wimps, we can pull this off with no problem. After all, we have done things like this before, haven't we?"

Everyone nodded.

"Exactly, so there's nothing you guys have to worry about." Massie reassured her friends. "Now help me come up with good ideas to bring Derrington down." Massie suddenly felt like this was a repeat of Operation Derek. She smiled, this could be the third phase of Operation Derek. She couldn't wait to see what she and her friends would come up with.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Yup, so what do you guys think they'll come up with? Guess and if you get it right or partially right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	40. Phase 2 and Three Fourths: More Planning

**Author's Note-**** Yay, I'm finally back!! My flight got cancelled (stupid American Airlines) so I came home on Sun. at like 12 in the morning! Anyway-here's the next chapter and this is just a filler chapter! I promise you the next one will be way longer and way better! But still REVIEW!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Same Day (Thursday)- 4:30 P.M.**

The doorbell rang promptly at 4:30. Massie bounded down the stairs and opened the door eagerly, revealing Spencer and his friends.

"Hey, Massie," Spencer greeted. The other boys mumbled their hellos incoherently to Massie too.

"Hey," Massie smiled,

"Wow, you have an awesome house!" Spencer commented,

Massie beamed, "Thanks, come in, everyone is upstairs waiting for you guys."

The boys went in and followed Massie upstairs to her bedroom. They were greeted by Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire who said their hellos. Massie handed out a piece of paper to everyone and told them to sit down in a circle. "Ok, everyone, write down any ideas you have on the piece of paper I just gave you."

Everyone nodded and immediately started brainstorming quietly. 3 minutes later, Massie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, Alicia, you first, do you have any ideas?"

Alicia bit her lip and shook her head. "Um, no,"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Then what were you doing for the past few minutes?"

"Thinking," Alicia stated obviously, rolling her eyes now.

"Whatever, Kristen, you're next. What do you have in mind?" Massie asked, "It better be something good, unlike _someone else_."

"Well, I think we should somehow get Derek kicked off the team." Kristen suggested.

Massie nodded thoughtfully, 'Not bad, but how?"

Kristen shrugged, not replying.

A few minutes later, everyone had shared their thoughts and ideas. "Ok, let's make a plan to use tomorrow. Remember, we don't want to make the first day a big attack, we're going to build it up day by day." Massie said.

"Hey, Alicia!" Josh's voice suddenly filled the room, scaring everyone in the room.

Massie whipped her head around and saw Josh's face on her computer screen. She took one look at the background behind Josh and knew that he was in Derrington's room.

"Hey, Josh!" Alicia giggled, waving to Josh.

Massie's eyes widened. Gawd, just count on Alicia to mess something up.

Suddenly, Derrington's face appeared, "Hey, Massie are you there?"

Massie squealed, caught by surprise. What did Derrington want with her? She nearly tripped over her Prada bag that was lying beside her bag. "Alicia!" she whispered-hissed, glaring at Alicia accusingly.

"What? Sorry?" Alicia whispered back, shrugging her shoulders and smiling guiltily.

Derringotn scrunched his face, "What are Spencer and his friends doing in your room, at your house?"

Massie panicked and rushed to the computer, pushing Alicia off the chair. She quickly fluffed her hair and tried to act as normal as possible. "Oh, that's not Spencer and his friends. Those are my parents' friend's kids."

Derrington looked as if he didn't believe what Massie said. "Hold on," she said. She covered the camera for a second, and then dragged Alicia's hand and put it on the camera so she would cover it up. Massie put a slender finger to her lips and motioned for the boy to be quiet and follow her. Massie opened her walk in closet and gestured for the boys to get in and hide.

"Massie, are you there? Why are you covering up the camera?" Derrington asked,

Massie quickly motioned to everyone not to talk or make any noise.

"Ryan!" Claire hissed, shaking her head, "go over there now!"

"Ryan? Isn't that the name of the dude at school who's friends with Spencer?" Derrington said,

Massie glared at both Ryan and Claire who immediately turned red and quickly obeyed her.

Derrington didn't get an answer from anyone and he was getting impatient. "Massie, I'm serious, are you lying to me?"

Massie quickly shoved the boys into her closet. She smoothed her clothes briefly and then walked back to the computer. She pushed away Alicia's hand. "What do you want?"

Derrington didn't know what to say next. "Um, nothing…I just wanted to say hi."

Massie rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid, she knew why Derrington wanted to talk with her. It was obviously to see if Spencer was at her house or not. "Ok, whatever, if you don't have anything else to say, I'm going to go right now." She paused for a moment, "Ok, see you tomorrow." She stood up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Derrington called out.

Massie stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I have something to tell you." He quietly said, fiddling with an object on his desk.

Massie cocked her hips and sighed. "I'm listening."

Derrington took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Iwannagetbacktogetherwithyou." His face immediately turned red after saying that.

Massie didn't understand what Derrington had said. "Wait, say it again!" she commanded.

Derrington scrunched his face up. "Ugh, do I have to?"

"Fine," Massie turned around, "I'll just leave."

"No, fine," Derrington quickly said.

Massie smiled and slowly turned around. She had really heard what Derrington had just said, she just wanted to hear it again.

"I want to get back with you." Derrington repeated slowly. He turned bright red again.

Massie tilted her head to the right and pretended to be thinking. "I don't think so." She replied, quickly pulling the plug on her computer, but not before she saw the hurt and disappointed look on Derrington's face.

"Massie!" Alicia protested. "What did you do that for?"

"What?" Massie shrugged innocently, "It's true,"

Alicia shook her head, "No, I didn't mean that. I wanted to talk to Josh."

"Ok, then go call him or something." Massie said, clearly disgusted. "But not now, when we're done you can." She walked over her closet and flung open the doors. "You guys didn't hear anything, got it?"

All the boys nodded wordlessly and ambled out of Massie's closet.

"Ok, then back to business." Massie clapped her friends. _That was a close call._ Suddenly, Massie's cell phone rang and vibrated on her desk. Alicia grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"Ooh, it's Josh." She eagerly flipped open the phone. "Hey, Josh!" Alicia greeted, then disappointment filled her face. She slowly handed the cell phone to Massie. "It's for you, Derrington wants to talk to you." Alicia mouthed.

Massie shook her head and immediately crossed her arms. "No, tell him I'm not here right now." She mouthed back.

"She's not here right now." Alicia said, "She's out, uh, shopping. She'll be back in like, 2 hours or so. Ok, bye." She snapped the phone shut and tossed it back onto Massie's desk.

"What did he want?" Massie asked.

"I don't know," Alicia shrugged, "probably just trying to get back with you."

"Ugh, I'm so not in the mood to talk to him right now." Massie groaned, "Why does he keep bothering me?"

No one answered.

"Ok, whatever, back to our thing." Massie said, snapping.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting, I didn't have any good ideas. But if you want to see the awesome next chapter about Massie's 1****st**** plan, REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	41. Phase 3: Fakeness Is Key

**Author's Note-**** OMG-I'm so sorry this took me so long to write! I've been really busy! To make it up to you guys, I'm going to make this chapter super good!**

**BOCD**

**Oak Tree**

**Friday- 7:55 A.M.**

**M**assie, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and Alicia were all sitting underneath their favorite oak tree which provided them a giant view of what was going on everywhere right now. Massie was scrolling through text messages on her phone. Kristen was checking her nicely tanned and toned legs. Alicia was fixing her hair and checking her face in her compact mirror. Claire was inspecting her cuticles critically and Dylan was quickly finishing last night's science homework.

Derrington and his soccer buddies walked briskly past Massie and the girls. He paused and gave Massie a quick glare and then he walked into the school building. Massie quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Time for phase three," she announced. She gathered her things and turned around to face her friends. "I'll signal you guys when to step in, got it?" Everyone nodded and Massie waved goodbye to them.

Massie strutted to the beat of "Like Me" by Girlicious and looked around for Derrington for a few minutes. She finally spotted him by his locker, trying to get his locker open. _Perfect. _She confidently walked up and said, "Here, let me help you,"

Derrington was so surprised that he didn't even object or do anything. He just stood there watching Massie open his locker. "There you go," Massie smiled at him.

Derrington finally got his sense back and his face hardened. "Why are you helping me and how do you know my locker combo?" he asked.

"I just wanted to help you and I know your locker combo because you told me a long time ago." Massie explained, putting a hand on Derrington's shoulder.

Derrington shrugged Massie's shoulder off and he began to put his binders and books into his backpack. "You can leave now," he muttered, avoiding Massie's gaze.

_Time for action._ Massie took the books away from Derrington so his attention would be on her.

"What do you want from me?" Derrington frowned and avoided Massie's eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Massie quietly said, hoping to sound nervous.

Derrington crossed his arms. "So talk." He said, unfazed by Massie's pretend nervousness.

Massie sighed inwardly-this was _nawt _going to be easy. She took Derrington's arm and dragged him to a deserted corner. She quickly pulled him in and kissed him right on the lips.

Startled, Derrington instantly pulled away.

Massie pretended to be hurt. "What? You don't want me anymore?"

Derrington wiped his lips with the back of his hands and shoved them into his pockets. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked up and Massie saw that his eyes were an icy blue.

"I want to get back with you." Massie announced, making her voice crack on cue.

"What about what you said yesterday?" Derrington demanded.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday." Massie said, "I only said that because my friends were there and I felt pressured."

"So? You could have just let me down gently instead of doing it harshly." Derrington seemed unforgiving.

Massie took a deep breath. This was going to be _way _harder than she thought it would be. "I know, I was really stupid and I'm really sorry." She hoped she sounded pretty convincing. It seemed to work because Derrington softened and his eyes returned to its normal blue color.

"So you just expect me to take you back, just like that?" Derrington still seemed pretty harsh though.

Suddenly, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp walked past them. They slowed down and their eyes widened when they spotted Derrington and Massie standing together.

"Dude, what's going on?" Josh asked,

"Nothing," Derrington muttered. At the same time, Massie also said, "Nothing," with a loud and apparent sniffle.

Cam took a step closer and squinted. "Whoa, is Massie crying?"

Massie blinked more quickly to make more tears fall.

"No way," Chris said, shoving Cam aside to take a good luck at Massie.

Massie held back a laugh. Was it really that exciting to see someone cry? But the again, Chris had a good point. No one ever saw Massie Block cry. It was just completely unheard of. She wiped her face and pretended to try to hide her face from the boys.

"Man, what did you do to her?" Kemp wondered.

Derrington backed up and held his hands up like a criminal that was caught. "Nothing! I swear I didn't do anything to her!"

"You don't want to get back with me." Massie whispered. She whispered it just loud enough for the boys to hear.

The boys were completely shocked. "But, I thought, I thought you didn't want to!" Cam exclaimed,

"Exactly," Derrington muttered, but no one heard him. All the attention was on Massie.

"Why do you want to get back with him now?" Kemp asked,

Massie shrugged, "I just realized that I made a mistake yesterday." She didn't have a better explanation.

Now the boys stared at Derrington who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

Josh sighed and sadly shook his head. He dragged Derrington to another area far away from Massie.

"We'll be right back," Cam said to Massie and he followed after Josh.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch. Crap, there were only ten minutes left before school started. _Gawd, hurry up!_ Massie thought as she looked at the small cluster of boys who were whispering furiously. Massie was getting really impatient, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pinched herself really hard on the cheeks to make herself start crying. "I'm leaving! This was totally stupid of me!" she cried. She flung her hair dramatically and began to briskly walk away. While she was walking, she secretly took out her cell phone and typed a message to her friends that would signal them to step in. However, she didn't send the text yet, it wasn't the right time.

"Wait!" Derrington called out behind her.

Massie quickly hid her phone and slowly turned around, making her eyes seem wide and hopeful. "What do you want?" Massie sniffled,

Derrington caught up to her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I just acted."

Massie nodded and waited for him to continue.

"And I want to get back with you." He said, looking at Massie shyly.

Massie's heart soared, but not because she was getting back with Derrington, but because she had achieved Phase 4 perfectly. Massie smiled and seemed to be doubtful. "Seriously?" Pretending to be really shocked and surprised.

"Yeah," Derrington smiled back and nodded, "seriously." And then he leaned in and kissed Massie. At that exact moment, Massie pressed the Send button her cell phone and her text was sent. A few seconds later, Massie's cell phone rang. Massie gratefully pulled away from Derrington. "Hello?" she picked up.

"So, what happened?" Alicia eagerly asked.

"Hey, Alicia, what's up?" Massie said.

"Fine, don't answer that question now." Alicia said, "But you have to tell us later about everything that happened!"

"Yeah, ok, I'll be right there." Massie said and hung up. "I got to go, Alicia needs me. I'll see you later, ok?"

Derrington nodded, "Ok, Block, I love you." He smiled and blushed.

Massie fakely smiled back and kissed Derrington quickly. "Love you too, Derek." She gave him a wink and then quickly walked away form him. She walked out of the school building and into the fresh air and went straight to the oak tree. "Hey, thank gawd you called right away, Alicia." Massie said, "I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay connected to Derrington's mouth."

Alicia laughed, "No problem, it was my pleasure."

"So, what happened?" Dylan demanded.

"Yeah, tell us!" Claire exclaimed.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the five minutes warning. The girls reluctantly got up. "I'll tell you guys at lunch." Massie said, as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Ok," Everyone nodded.

Massie headed into the building and saw Spencer to the right. He looked at Massie and raised his eyebrows as if to ask her how the phase went. Massie smiled and gave Spencer a thumbs-up. Spencer smiled and mouthed, _Good,_ She waved goodbye to Spencer and headed towards her first period class. She couldn't wait to share with her friends what had happened.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? Hopefully it wasn't too bad! There's going to be more drama and excitement in the chapter! I'm going to update Summer Love after this. REVIEW if you want to read the next chapter! Luv ya!**


	42. Getting Information

**Author's Note-**** Hey, so sorry it took me this long to update! I'm so glad school is FINALLY over! Anyway, sorry if these past few chapters aren't as exciting as like the other big chapters, masquerade, Christmas play, etc. And I really need more ideas for the operations, and just for the whole story in general. Please let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks! Please R&R!!**

**BOCD**

**English Class**

**Same day-1:34 P.M.**

**D**uring sixth period, Massie was completely bored to death. Her science teacher, Mr. Mason, was talking about worked. Massie tilted her head a bit to the right and a sneaked a glance at Derrington. He was looking very happy.

"Miss Block, what does AU stand for?" Mr. Mason suddenly asked.

Massie panicked, "Uh," She looked at Derrington for some help and he pointed at a girl's gold hoop earrings. Massie frowned, what the hell was Derrington trying to say? Then he mouthed, _gold._ Realization quickly dawned on Massie and she smiled. "Gold,"

"Very good," the teacher said and then proceeded to ask other students. Massie gave Derrington a grateful smile. Derrington smiled back and shrugged like it was no big deal. Suddenly, Massie felt her cell phone vibrate. Massie secretly pulled it out and opened it to see that she had a new text from Alicia.

**AliciaR: so how's it going w/Derrington?**

**MassieB: ugh, ok, I guess…he just saved me from total humiliation**

**AliciaR: nice, I didn't kno chivalry was still alive**

**MassieB: ha ha, very funny**

**AliciaR: what? Is it not true?**

**MassieB: crap, g2g now**

For the remainder of class, Massie completely zoned out, occasionally peeking at Derrington. Seventh period went by fast for Massie because she couldn't wait to get out of school and away from Derrington.

_Brrrrring!_

Massie practically ran out of the classroom, heading for the exit. She was about to get into her car when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She turned around, expecting it to be Derrington. "What do you want?" she sighed,

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" It was actually Spencer.

"Oh, sorry," Massie quickly said, "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, ok, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go grab a drink with me right now?"

Massie was slightly surprised. "Uh, ok, where?"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know, do you know any good places around here? I'm the new kid here, you're supposed to know the good places."

"True," Massie thought silently for a while. "ok, do you want to go to Starbuck's?" She couldn't think up of anything right now.

"Sure," Spencer nodded, "you want to just walk or drive there?"

Massie looked at Issac who was looking at her expectantly, waiting for directions. "I guess we can walk." She stuck her head through the front window. "Hey, Issac, I'm just going to walk to Starbuck's with Spencer, so you can just go home or whatever." Issac nodded and drove the car away.

The two started walking down the street and neither one of them talked for a while. Spencer suddenly broke the silence. "So how are things between you and Derek?"

"Uh, it's ok, I guess." Massie said, "I think things are still kind of awkward. And plus, you know it's harder for me because I'm just acting."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I understand. But hey, the faster we come up with plans to get Derek kicked off the team. The faster you can stop pretending."

"Yeah, so we have to get together more often." Massie said. They soon arrived at Starbuck's. They ordered their drinks and while they were waiting, Massie brought up an idea. "Do you want to play Would You Rather?"

"What's that?" He had never heard of that game.

"You've _never _heard of Would You Rather?" Massie was shocked. "It's a really popular game. Basically, a person gives you two choices and you have to pick whichever one you would rather do or have."

"Oh, that seems easy." Spencer said, "Ok, let's play that."

"Ok, I'll go first." Massie said, "Would you rather go skinny dipping or wear a Speedo?"

Spencer blushed, "Umm, I don't know. I guess I would rather wear a Speedo."

Massie made a face, "Ew, I hate Speedos."

"Ok, my turn." Spencer smiled, "Would you rather be with Derrington if he never did anything or would you still want to be with someone else?"

Massie bit her lip. This was actually a hard choice. "Ummmmm, I guess still Derrington." She wasn't really sure, and she didn't want to say someone else or else Spencer might ask her who. "Ok, let's say you never met me and you found out that Nicole was here. Would you like maybe want to get back with her?"

"I guess so, but I'm not sure, because I don't know how she is now. I don't know if she changed or stay the same." Spencer said,

Massie nodded, thinking about his answer. She saw their lattes were ready. She got their drinks and handed one to Spencer.

"Thanks,"

They sipped their lattes in silence while gazing out the window. There was nothing to talk about. Five minutes later, they were done and it was time to go. Massie took out her cell phone and called Issac to come pick her up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Spencer said, "I have to get back home pretty soon."

"Yeah, same here." Massie said, "Bye,"

"Bye," Spencer said, waving goodbye to Massie as he started to walk away.

Massie exited Starbuck's and waited for Issac to come pick her up. She thought about the new information she had required from Spencer today. She was half relieved and half disappointed with Spencer's answers. Maybe those information would be useful to her in the future.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda boring. It was just a filler. I want to end this story soon. But I need some good ideas! Anyway, please review! Luv ya!**


	43. Phase 4: Making The Team

**Ok, apparently the internet didn't work after Sunday...but then we finally got it back today (Tues.) late at night. But yeah, I'm really happy right now, so I'm updating this (as you can tell) and Ball Girl and Racket Boy! I'm currently writing the next chapter for Summer Love, so check back in the next couple of days! REVIEW! Sorry this is a short chapter though...**

**BOCD**

**Soccer Field**

**3:15 P.M.**

**T**he next day was soccer tryouts. The boys eagerly signed up on the clipboard and immediately started warming up on the field. Massie and Spencer had talked on IM last night about the strategies they were going to use. They had decided on being subtle in the beginning and then slowly building up. However, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. There was still quite a bit of work that needed to be done in order to make sure everything went well.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Derrick," Massie called out onto the soccer field. She was planning on distracting him during the tryouts. She didn't know how, but she would figure it out soon. She spotted Derrington near the goal, blocking shots that his friends were trying to make. She walked up to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey, Block," He smiled, wiping his sweaty hand. "you staying for the soccer tryouts?"

Massie nodded, "Yeah, of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good," Derrington laughed, "because you're going to help me decided who makes the team."

"I am?" Massie wasn't expecting that. She smiled; that just might give an advantage to her. "Great, I'll make sure no LBR gets on the team."

"LBR?" All the boys said,

Massie sighed, "Nothing, just do your best." She gave Derrington a quick wave before walking back to the bleachers.

"Remind me again why we have to be here?" Alicia asked, flipping her hair.

"Just in case anything goes wrong." The girls settled in on the front seat of the bleachers. The coach blew the whistle.

"Ok, everyone, gather round!"

The boys gathered around the coach-the current team on one side, and the boys who were trying out on the other. Massie eyed Spencer and Derrington. She noticed that Derrington was staring at Spencer with dislike. Spencer seemed unfazed by it. Massie sighed, so far so good.

The coach first made the boys shoot goals and naturally, Derrington was the goalie. No boy could shoot the ball into the net, past Derrington. It was Spencer's turn and he lined himself up with the ball. He looked at Derrington once before kicking the ball. It soared up into the top right hand of the corner of the net. Derrington wasn't ready for that, so he moved a second too late. Spencer's friends cheered and clapped for him as Derrington cursed under his breath. Massie was about to cheer for him too, but quickly refrained herself from doing that. Once everyone had shot a goal, they moved onto passing and dribbling.

Dylan yawned, "My God, this is really boring. How could anyone stand watching this?"

"That's because these are tryouts. The real games are so much more exciting." Kristen quickly defended.

"Well, that's what you think." Alicia smirked, "And only because you love soccer."

"You guys, shut up!" Massie snapped,

Everyone glanced apologetically at her. At last, an hour later, the tryouts were over. The boys, all covered in sweat now, hustled over to the benches to drink water and rest.

"Ew, I can even smell their stench from here!" Alicia complained,

Derrington jogged up to Massie. "So, seen anyone you like?"

Massie nodded, "Yeah, a few,"

"Great, I'm gonna go change now. But when I get back, we're going to decided, okay?"

Massie nodded. Derrington smiled and ran into the locker room.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ten minutes later, Massie and Derrington were sitting on the bleacher, looking at the list of names on the clipboard.

"So how good do you think Bobby was?" Derrington asked,

Bobby? Who the hell was Bobby? "Um, I actually though the was okay."

"Okay? I actually thought he was pretty good." Derrington said, "What about Tom?"

Ah, Tom. This time Massie knew who Derrington was talking about. He was the short kid with the horrible buzz cut. "He seriously sucked,"

Derrington laughed, "Yeah, that's what I think too."

Massie smiled, pleased that she had gotten it right.

"Now what about Spencer?" Derrington's voice hardened when he said Spencer's name.

Massie hid her smile. "I thought he was fantastic! He should totally be on the team."

Derrington stared at Massie weirdly. "You serious? I mean, sure, he's good, but…"

Massie nodded, "Yup, he's on the team." She grabbed the clipboard out of Derrington's hands and put a fat purple check mark next to Spencer's name.

They continued going down the list. "You know we only need five more people on the team."

Massie nodded. Perfect, that allowed Spencer and his friends on the team. She immediately put check marks next to their names. She shoved the clipboard back to Derrington. "Here you go, the new people on the soccer team."

Derrington looked down at the list and gaped. "Why did you only choose Spencer and his friends?"

"Because you said that only five people were allowed on the team." Massie said simply.

"No, I know that. But why did you specifically choose them? The group?'

"Well, they're good and they have a lot of potential."

"Fine," Derrington sighed, "do you really want them on the team?"

"Yes!" Massie exclaimed,

"Fine, but only because you're my girlfriend." He gave her a half smile.

Massie threw her arms around him. "Thanks, you're the best."

"Of course," Derrington winked, getting up. "I'm going to go post the list up now." He walked over to the boys' locker room and posted the list up on the window.

Massie smiled, this had been too easy.

* * *

**I don't know what's gonna happen after this chapter….but yeah…review! Luv ya!**


	44. Important!

Hey, omg, sorry I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 months! I just have like MAJOR MAJOR writer's block…and I don't have any ideas to continue my stories with. But I wanted to let you guys know that I'm TRYING to come up with some new ideas so that I can finally update my stories that you all have been so patiently waiting for! I want to thank you guys and please bear with me!

XOXO,

pinkharts


End file.
